Vexx
by August Trinity
Summary: Vexxer Charles is a high school student who doesn't belong, and dreams of traveling to another dimension, or universe, where he one day might find somewhere he does belong. Little does he know, his dream is about to come true.
1. Introductions

**Vexx**

A Legend of Spyro Fanfic

 **So this is a TLOS fanfic all about the story of a completely different character. A warning, it kinda strays from the rules of Purple Dragon existence, but I think you'll enjoy the story nonetheless. The original concept was from a buddy of mine, but he moved on to other things and left a lot of fans disappointed so I'm taking what he had and putting a twist on it. It will be longer, less adult, more kid friendly, and hopefully a bit better quality as I am more dedicated to being a writer as a profession than he was. Disclaimer: This goes for the entire story. Anyone who knows spyro will be able to tell what I own and what I don't own. So, if I own it, I own it. If I don't, I don't. Now, without further ado, enjoy!**

Chapter 1

My name is Vexxer Charles, Vexx for short. I'm not your normal guy, but such is obvious when you see me in life. At seventeen years old, I'm not exactly the ideal healthy human being. My body type is thin, and even though I'm slightly taller than normal, I weigh only 112 pounds. I have shaggy blond hair, chizzled facial features visible only because of how thin my face is. I'm a junior at my high school and am barely a C student. At least, in all but science. I'm in an advanced chemistry class, but it has nothing to teach which I don't already know. My main interest is theoretical physics. All of this would be easily accepted, maybe slightly abnormal, but it's where the rest of my interests lie which is where I rule in the weird.

Yes, I love theoretical physics, but it's why I love it that puts me aside from everyone else. I've always been intrigued by theories of dimensions separate from that in which we reside, alternate realities or entire other universes altogether. Because of the way I was cast out of every social group where I was, I believed I had to belong somewhere else. Somewhere different, with different people, different animals, and a whole other society. Somewhere I could find a way to and have my differences be my strengths. A childish dream, but I didn't think so.

It was winter, and the weekend was over. As my alarm at 5:30 AM went off, I groaned and hit the snooze button. My family, consisting of only my mom, dad and I, had a small two bedroom apartment. We lived in a slightly more ghetto town in California, so it wasn't uncommon to hear police sirens going by or witness someone being mugged. I got out of bed and put on my jeans, followed by a clean t-shirt and socks before making my way to the bathroom. I did the normal business: brush my teeth, comb my hair, and wash my face. Before long I was back in my room, grabbing my jacket and bag. I threw on my shoes before closing all doors and turning off all lights.

When I was done, I left. It was just over a block to get to my bus stop, and I had to be there by 6:10 AM or risk being left behind. The walk never takes long, but I prefer punctuality. Right on time, the bus arrived and picked me up. As I got on I said good morning to the driver, who simply ignored me. Shrugging it off as normal, I headed back to my normal seat at the back of the bus. I was halfway there when a random, intentional foot stuck out and tripped me. I hit the floor painfully, and the entire bus full of half-asleep teenagers entered an uproar of histerical laughter.

"Careful there Vexxer, you look even more retarded than usual down there" A familiar voice sounded

"I'll keep that in mind, Parker" I said blankly before standing and finishing my trip back to my seat

Parker Myers. Captain and quarterback of the varsity football team, finishing the last of the best four years of his life. He is the definition of douchebag and Neanderthal, and he knows it. Somehow, it works in his favor. A new girlfriend every other week, and after getting her to sleep with him, he moves on to another. Everyone knows him, and almost everyone loves him. Any world with him in it had to be some alternate hell.

Within a few minutes, all people had been picked up and we headed off to school. We arrived not long after, and I headed straight for my first period. The bell wasn't due to ring for at least a few minutes, but again, punctuality. My very first period of seven was U.S. History. My teacher, Mrs. Arlin, was at her desk grading papers and paid me no mind when I walked in. I went to my normal desk in the back corner farthest from the door and sat down.

While I waited, I zoned out and let my mind wander to more important things. _With the theory of the multiverse in play, an space/time singularity could be used as something of an Einstein Rosenbridge to travel from one universe to the next, but in order to do that one would have to create a single point in space with enough density to open a black hole big enough to pass through, and also have to alter the time/space continuum in the one place drastically enough to make that wormhole lead to another possible reality altogether…._

I was broken from my thoughts by the sound of the bell. Within seconds of it, students began flooding into the classroom and taking seats at any desk they could find. Within a few moments, class began.

"Alright, today we will be talking about…." _Blah blah blah_

I tuned her out and switched my mind back over to my theories, thinking about how these portals could be made and used and what kind of technology it would take. _If my science is sound, the event is possible, but what dimensions could we cross into, and what creatures could come back through? Wait, maybe other dimensions have already found ways to cross, and have visited us before?! Our deities, gods, even mythical creatures never proven to exist, they may have crossed over from other dimensions!_

"Vexxer!" I heard

I looked up to see Mrs. Rosin looking at me with dead eyes

"Yes ma'am?" I asked

"For the third time, can you please tell me who the first person to sign the constitution was?" She asked

I thought hard, but simply didn't know the answer, "I'm sorry, I don't know"

With a sigh she looked to others for the answer and I went back to thinking. I planned out the research I needed to do and what I needed to look for. When class ended, I made my way to my next period: Calculous. In that class I simply went through the motions. Did the equations, got lost and confused, but in the end made it through again. I was all too happy to go to my third class, chemistry.

My teacher, Mr. Drakko, greeted me when I entered and I smiled and proceeded to my table. Every table can seat four students, with there being a middle sections for storing the computers. Each table got four for when we did just about anything other than labs during class. When the entire class finally filed in, we got to work.

"Alright, welcome back third period. We're going to be refreshing our memory of the periodic table today. Basic elements, easy stuff. Mainly focusing on the six noble gasses. Who remembers them?" He asked. Silence. "Nobody remembers? Come on, check your brains"

"Helium, Neon, Xenon, Argon, Radon, and Krypton" I said

"Thank you Vexx, and can you tell me why they are noble?" Drakko asked

"Their outermost layer of electrons, or valence electrons, is full. They won't react with any other element" I replied

"Exactly"

After a brief run through on the noble gasses, we were instructed to build virtual models of them on our computers. It was meant to take all period, but I was done in half that time so I used the rest of my time to do the research I wanted to do.

My first search was of ancient gods and wormholes. All I found were connections to Marvel and The Avengers. I kept trying different keywords, but all I found were religious websites, super heroes, and articles about black holes which I'd already read. With ten minutes left in class, I decided to switch over to mythical creatures and their connections to mystical events. My first investigation was of bigfoot, but found all evidence that whatever he was could've easily evolved here. I tried many different creatures, but all led to dead ends. When the bell rang, I felt defeated, and I guess it showed when Mr. Drakko walked over to my table and asked if I was OK.

"Yeah, just can't find what I'm looking for" I replied

"Well, what are you looking for?" He asked

"I'll tell you when I know. Really, I'm fine Mr. Drakk-" I stopped mid-sentence

"What is it?" He asked again

"Drakko…Drako, Drake! That's all the help I needed, thanks Mr. Drakko" I said before leaving and rushing to my next class

My next few classes were a blur. My mind raced with this new idea and theory. It wasn't until seventh period that I was able to calm myself. Seventh was study hall, so I could easily continue my research there.

I jumped straight on to one of the computers and began my first search. Dragons. I found all sorts of information, and my first connection was in Norse mythology. _Mighty beasts, like Thor's pets, would fly through the storm clouds and from their gizzards, great flashings of lightning and thunder would be expelled._ Beasts, dragons, in Norse times and they breathed lightning? I continued to read. _These were the tyrants of the storm, but of the land, more of them would come. Spitting rock and earth from their powerful gullet, the ground bent to their will._ What? These don't sound like the creatures I thought dragons were. _And from the rubble, more would come. In their roar, the earth around us would be frozen, and in their breath the skies would be set ablaze. And from them, ragnarock would come forth._ Earth, ice, fire, lightning, I don't understand. I tried switching to a new page. One much more promising than the last.

The article talked about the original texts of the ancient legends and cultures. In Asia, dragons would appear and that would precede a good crop harvest. In Europe, dragons were hunted for sport but none were ever caught because they would vanish in a flash of light and dark, sometimes taking parts of their attacker's bodies with them. These creatures, seen as monsters, would use their "magic" to appear and then vanish without a trace.

 _Could it be? Dragons, creatures from another dimension, or a whole other universe, learned to travel and found themselves exploring our own world?_ As I read more, a link appeared to open up a picture, a said image burned into glass which was present when one of these random appearances occurred. I opened it. The image showed a large glass window, warped and scorched, yet the scorches ran in crystalline patterns. I could swear they were in a very particular shape, what looked like eyes. I couldn't tell so I zoomed in and leaned in to get a better look.

Just then, the computer screen flashed and blinded me, followed by an immediate power outage. Everyone in the room was cheering and having a great time, while the current supervisor was making calls and trying to figure out what happened. After a while, he quieted us down and explained what happened to the best of his ability.

"So, they don't actually know how it happened, but there was a sudden large power surge which blew every fuse in the box. We have no power at the moment, so I hope you saved all your documents" He finished

Strange. I shrugged it off and paid more attention to the extreme headache that flash left me. It was as if my head shrank an inch in diameter, and it was not pleasant. School was just about over anyways, so I packed my things and when the bell rang, I walked to the bus. I made sure to get there first and get to my seat so I wouldn't be tripped again. Once the trip got underway, I zoned out and tried to ignore my throbbing head. I took some meds when I got home before laying down to try and sleep it off. I hoped the next day would have more to offer.


	2. Realm of Avalar

**I'm happy to get readers on this story already. I'd like to request everyone who reads these chapters please leave a review, it helps me learn and get better. And if it was hard to follow I apologize about my science-nerd-ness. Those theories that were in the first chapter have some truth to them, and if I can confirm the science of them I plan to write a paper about it. Ok, on to the next chapter!**

Chapter 2

I woke some time before morning to the sound of booming thunder. The throbbing in my head had turned from painful to seemingly lethal. I groaned and squirmed in pain, clenching my hands around my head in an attempt to brace myself against the pain, but to no avail. I was barely even able to see straight, my vision having been blurred since I awoke and every sound I heard echoed in my mind as it bounced around in my head. Every word I thought had its own echo, and sometimes they were in a voice which wasn't my own. I couldn't explain it, and I was scared half to death when the light of a thunder bolt flashed into my room, and at that moment an image flashed into my mind of the picture I was looking at before the power went out.

"Vexx…" I heard a voice whisper in my head, long and drawn out in its own echo

I was beginning to get scared, but my attention was redirected as the sound of breaking glass echoed through my head. A sound which came from the living room. A few moments later, I heard my parents rush out to see what the noise was, their footsteps and voices jumbled in my mind. I got up myself and stumbled over to the door, my vision still blurry and with one hand still on my head. Right as I had my other hand on the doorknob, I heard two very loud noises: gunshots. They were followed by the sound of two bodies falling to the ground, and I impulsively opened the door and left my room. Almost immediately, I tripped over what I identified to be the bodies of my parents.

"Jeff, there's one more" I heard a voice say, followed by a reply which I ignored

The pain in my head intensified. My vision kept switching between what I could see and the image I saw in my head before. As I placed my hands on my parent's bodies, I couldn't wrap my head around what had happened. They were murdered, shot down. The only two people I had in the world, and they were now dead. Suddenly, my entire body began to burn and ache at the same time, both feelings of pain more intense than I'd ever felt before. I fell to the ground and writhed, unable to find the source of my suffering. Then, in an instant, my mind seemed to freeze and center on a clear, inhuman voice whispering in my head.

"It's time to come home…"

I widened my eyes, and in all my pain I let out an ear numbing scream. My bellow drew out for a few moments before my vision completely blacked out, and all I could hear were three more gunshots and two cries of terror and agony before everything fell silent. The last thing I remembered was my vision turning from blacked out to a sudden flash of light before I feel completely unconscious.

When I woke, I was outside. I was lying in a grassy clearing surrounded by trees, but it was strange. All pain was gone, and I couldn't remember anything past the power going out at school. I lifted my head off the ground and looked around. No rain, it looked like it was spring. Every color I saw seemed brighter, more vibrant even. Everything seemed different. I could smell things a whole lot better now, and my hearing seemed better as well. _Where am I?_ I thought, but couldn't make enough sense of anything to find an answer.

I decided it best to look around and find my barings, so I stood and tried to walk, only to fall straight back down. _What the hell?_ I tried again, to the same result, and a third time again. No change. Wondering if I'd broken my legs, I did a self-evaluation, and what I found was startling.

My arms…or rather, all four of my legs, were covered in red scales, and my underside was covered in larger yellow ones. Sprouting from my backside, I had a tail about as long as my body, and from my back came two proud wings. My hands and feed were replaced by scaled paws, each tipped with four claws. My tail was tipped with an arrowhead-spike, and my entire head had changed shape as well.

"No, no! What's going on, what am I?" I shouted out, as if I didn't already know

A dragon, how could I be a dragon?! I did my absolute best to stand and walk on four legs, but I was very clumsy about it. I needed to find someone. Someone who could give me answers and change me back. I needed to get home, to be human again. With this goal fueling my drive, I worked to find a pattern to walk, then run. It took nearly an hour, but eventually I was able to figure it out. When I was ready, I began running in a single direction into the forest, stumbling every once in a while.

After about an hour of running, falling, and walking, I decided to stop and rest. I found a spot by a tree to lay and while I rested, I contemplated how I got into this predicament. _So, I was right about the dragons, but I still don't know where I am. I've been changed into a dragon, and taken to some remote forest, but I've never seen anything about any of the plants here. Where in the devil could they have brought me? Wait, could I have…? No, that's ridiculous. I was at school, I couldn't have just been taken to another dimension, could I?_

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of something jumping around in the trees above me. I could hear branches breaking, and the sound of what seemed to be really loud bug wings. I stood and looked into the canopy above, but was almost immediately met by a hard object in the head. The impact dazed me, but I shook my head clear and quickly jumped away from where I was standing. When I looked, I was greatly frightened. Standing, or rather hovering in front of me, were five what looked like giant flies. I stared, dumbfounded and confused. I'd never heard nor read of a species this large.

I then took notice that three of them were holding wooden clubs. A bug wielding a weapon? I snickered at the thought, but in that exact moment, they all charged. Scared and screaming, I turned and ran in the other direction with my five assailants hot on my tail, literally.

"Help! Somebody help me!" I yelled out, hoping someone was close enough to hear me

Regrettably, none did. And to top it off, I tripped. In an instant, I fumbled with my legs and fell to the ground, and I was quickly surrounded by the strange and hostile bugs. My heart was racing. Nowhere to go, no way out. I tried flapping my wings but couldn't seem to get any lift, and I had no idea if I could breathe fire or ice or whatever. In moments, the creatures advanced on me and in a last attempt to protect myself I curled into a ball, to no success.

I felt every hit, every club impacting me. Every cut by their claws, every ounce of pain. I was saying goodbye to my life, thinking it was over, when a flash of light and a thunder clap caused the onslaught to stop. In a moment I could hear carnage ensue. I was able to force my eyes open just enough to see a purple dragon and a black dragon fighting off the monsters. The purple one seemed to expel fire, ice, and lightning from its maw and the earth around it seemed to literally bend to its will. The black one seemed to use green liquid, maybe poison, as it's only expulsion. Other than that, it could produce a visible sound which sent shivers down my spine, blow powerful gusts of wind from its lungs, and seemingly meld into a living shadow.

They fought and won easily, but all I saw was the final creature fall before I once again passed out, my injuries and own fatigue getting the better of me. As my vision blacked I saw the two dragons making their way towards me. The last thing I thought was that I'd just become another animals kill.


	3. Journey to Warfang

**So, some people found the actual transport from our world to Avalar a tad bit confusing. One person actually left a review about it, so I felt I should explain that it was meant to be that way. A lot of the details about how it all happened will come forward as the story progresses. Don't worry, I didn't screw up :3 not yet at least. This is a shorter chapter, but it's more to set the rest of the story in motion. Also, someone mentioned that they appreciated that this wasn't a carbon copy of another story,a dn I'm glad for that as that is what I was going for. If you would like to see the story this is based off of, search "The Legend of Spyro Fanfiction the Female Purple Dragon," that should give you the story. Alright, please do R &R!**

Chapter 3

When I came to, I was once again in a new area. _This is far too much passing out for my taste,_ I thought as I looked around. I was in a small room, seemingly made of cobblestone, which was well decorated. It had some pretty old looking tapestries, a large mirror, and a hole in the wall which seemed to serve as a window. From the view I could tell I was higher up, since I could see the tops of trees in the distance. Having checked my surroundings, I decided to check my body to see the extent of my injuries, but found they were all gone. I felt no pain, nor any fatigue. I didn't understand how I could've healed so quickly, but even more so I didn't understand why I was pampered instead of murdered.

Wanting to really get a good look at my body, I decided to go to the mirror. Of course, I forgot to walk on four legs at first so I fell, but corrected my mistake and was able to walk to my desired destination. When I arrived, I saw that my features looked very young. My body was smooth, and if I may brag I'd gone from a thin human to a somewhat lean Dragon. My face was…intact, I guess, but I couldn't tell you if it were attractive or not. I couldn't help but flex my muscles and enjoy the sight of my own body, seeing as I'd never actually been muscular before.

"Finished?" I heard a female voice behind me

Judging by the two symmetrical holes in the ceiling, when I jumped I did in fact make contact. After landing I turned around and backed up to the wall, shrinking my body as low to the ground as possible both in fear and in embarrassment. As I did all of this, my eyes were clenched tightly shut and I held my breath. I heard a chuckle before another voice, this time male.

"Didn't even have to scream for him to jump; You're getting good" It said

After a moment, I felt a warm scaly paw on my chin which forced me to look up, and I slowly opened my eyes. What I saw stunned me: A black dragoness with a dark red underbelly and fire green eyes, staring down into my own. The sight of such features on a creature like this made me finally take in a breath in a gasp.

"It's ok, you're safe. Nobody is going to hurt you" She said, her voice sweet, gentle and soothing, before releasing my chin and stepping back

"What's your name?" The male asked

His voice was gentle and calming, yet still his presence was imposing. I felt like I was very insignificant compared to him, but at the same time being in the presence of these two creatures made me feel more real than ever.

"Vexx" I replied cautiously and nervously, "Where am I?"

"You're in the Dragon Realm of Avalar. We're in an old ruin, but we've made it somewhat homie," the male said, letting his gaze skim over the room, "My name is Spyro, and this is my mate, Cynder"

I looked at them both and made sure I identified them correctly, "How do I get to Colorado from here?"

"Call-or-ado? I've never heard of that city" Spyro replied

"It isn't a city, it's a state" I said

 _I'm in a country I've never heard of and they don't know what Colorado is. Where the hell am I?_

"Well, that's news to us. Maybe you can get directions in the dragon city of Warfang" Cynder said, her eyes looking hopeful and confident

"How far is that?" I asked, also becoming hopeful

 _Yes, I can find someone to show me how to get home! This will be the story to tell my parent._

"It's nearly two fortnights journey" She replied

 _Two weeks?! You are freaking kidding me!_

"Two fortnights? I need to get home! Which way is it?" I asked, feeling stressed

"East, basically straight out that window" Spyro said, motioning his head to the hole in the wall

"Ok, thank you! I gotta go now, I've got family to get back to!" I said and bolted for the window

Just as I was about to leap out in my hurry, I felt two tendril-like tails wrap around my hind legs and trip me. I hit the ground hard and I won't lie, it hurt!

"Whoa there speedo, it takes preparations to go that journey. Food, water, crystals, it takes time. You can't just run out, especially in the storm season" Cynder stated

"I can find food and water on the way and I'm not gonna let a little rain stop me!" I exclaimed

"It isn't just a little rain, trust me. We got stuck out in one of those storms and it was ugly. We had to take shelter in a really small cramped cave" Spyro said

"Well, that part wasn't so bad…I enjoyed being that close to you" Cynder said as she smiled and leaned against him

At that moment they both closed their eyes and cuddled standing up. _You have got to be kidding me. I'm not waiting on these two, I'm gone._ While they weren't paying attention, I crept to the window and snuck out. Though, I immediately regretted my decision as I found the building we were in was built on a steep hill. No sooner than I hit the ground did I begin rolling and tumbling down the hill. Luckily there were no rocks or trees to hit, I so simply rolled until I reached the bottom and slid to a stop.

Once I regained my footing, I made a beeline straight into the forest. I knew if those two caught me, I'd be forced to wait in the ruins until they gathered supplies, and I wasn't willing to go that long without trying to get home. In the exact moment I broke the tree line into the forest, I heard the boom of thunder. I looked up to see that the sky was completely overcast and it was beginning to rain. _It won't stop me. I'm gonna get home no matter what!_ I continued my running, and the storm only intensified. The wind got so strong I had to pull my wings flush to my body to keep moving forward.

After an hour and many, many miles into the journey, I realized I had to find shelter. Lightning and thunder were in momentary intervals now, and the wind got stronger by the second. As I began to pick up my pace, I was stopped in my tracks. I was frozen by the sight of what looked like an oak tree being completely ripped out of the ground. When I turned to see where the uprooted tree was going, I saw the worst thing possible: a tornado. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped as I saw the spiraling wind tunnel heading straight for me, and in an instant I was running for my life.

With the wind against me and me still getting used to the body, I knew I was doomed. Matters only grew worse when what was level ground turned into another steep slope with a much less forgiving terrain. I fell and as I tumbled I hot rocks, bushes, trees, and jagged objects of all kinds. As I rolled I saw that the tornado didn't follow down the hill, but somehow that didn't make my pain any less present.

As I finally reached the bottom of the hill, I slammed my head into a rock jutting out from the ground. Dazed, my vision slowly but steadily began to black out. As it blurred, I could see a purple figure running towards me from the distance. _Not again_ was my last thought before I blacked out completely.


	4. The Female Purple Dragon

**Here I am again! I'm surprised at how many followers to the story I got so fast. I'm also greatful, and hope to live up to expectation. There was some issue with my selection of color scheme for Cynder, and I feel I should explain. Though yes, the games did portray her as being colored a very deep purple with silver horns and a dark red underbelly, her entire character was meant to be a black dragoness. That was her trademark, her theme. The basis of how people recognize her for the things she did while under Malephor's control. You can see at the end of "A New Beginning," she was in fact black when she turned back into a child. I hope that clears things up, so without any more debate, onward!**

Chapter 4

When I reawakened, it was night. The storm still progressed outside, relentlessly pounding at the earth around me. Only, I felt no rain, nor any wind. I shook the dizziness from my head and looked around. What I found was I was in a cave, and I was very warm despite being able to see my breath. I didn't understand why until I heard steady breathing nearby…very nearby, and not my own. I froze in place as I realized I wasn't alone, and not only that but they who were in my company were laying on top of me.

Feeling afraid, I tried to move, but found that even trying put my entire body in a world of pain, plus I could get out from underneath the sleeping dragon on top of me.

"Father…" I heard above me in a sweet, soft female voice

I froze again and held my breath. Did she wake? I looked to find she was mumbling in her sleep, but my gaze stayed upon her form. She was another purple dragon, seeming around the same age as Spyro, but she was much more attractive. Her facial features were soft, but prominent at the same time. Her head was topped with two smooth orange horns, which were separated by spikes which ran down her neck and back all the way to her tail…

 _Crack_

My thoughts were interrupted by a strike of lighting seemingly right outside the mouth of the cave. In an instant the dragoness was awake and shot off of me, looking very agitated and startled by the sudden light and noise. Her own fear reflected my own as a mixture of fear of the sudden noise plus fear of being harmed by this dragoness caused me to stand and back away slowly. After a few steps however, I fell to the ground in agony. The cuts, scrapes, and bruises which littered my scale-covered body weakened me and made me unable to walk. My impact on the ground was audible.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright?" I heard her say

I couldn't see her through my clenched eyes, but I heard her approach quickly and felt a soothing paw on my side as she looked me over.

"A little worse for wear but I'll be alright" I grunted out and forced a chuckle, trying to make a good impression on this would-be threat

She giggled before replying, "Alright. When this storm passes I'll have to find you some medicinal crystals. What were you doing out in a storm like this?"

"Just trying to get home…" I replied painfully, then cried out as she moved her paw over an especially deep cut

"I'm sorry. I have to check for signs of infection. These need to be cleaned" She said

I nodded and closed my eyes in preparation, but I only felt her lay beside me and a moment later I felt a warm, slick, tendril-like item begin running over the cut at the base of my neck. I opened my eyes to see what she was using only to find it was in fact her tongue. _I knew it, I'm dinner!_

I pulled away and quickly spoke, "What in the world are you doing?!"

"What's wrong? I said I needed to clean these wounds" She said, her voice full of fear and worry, and she looked slightly hurt

I immediately felt terrible. Here's a very sweet girl trying to do everything she can to help me and my first assumption is she's working her way up to eating me. "I'm sorry…I'm not used to this kind of behavior…I'm not from around here so it's all very new to me"

"I understand…I don't meet people very often. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable…I don't know what else to do" She replied and looked down at the cave floor

 _Damn it Vexx, you are such an ass. Be lucky there's a girl willing to talk to you, let alone do all of this for you. Let her do her thing!_

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that. You may continue if you like" I said

Her eyes lit up instantly and she smiled. After giving her a quick nod, I laid my head down and she continued. I still felt weird letting another person lick me, but I let it happen. I did have to admit that her actions did sooth the pain, so I did come to enjoy it. It took a good few minutes, but she finally managed to finish and surprised me by cuddling up next to me.

"Feeling better?" She asked

"Yes, thank you. What's your name?" I asked

"Once upon a time, people called me Tina. What's yours?"

"Vexxer Charles, but most people call me Vexx" I replied

"Well Vexx, where's this home you're trying to get to?" She asked, and I noticed her eyes skim over my body

I sighed, "I don't know…I was on my way to the Dragon City of Wartooth in hopes of finding someone who could tell me"

"Wartooth? I think you mean Warfang" She said, giggling

"Huh? Ah, tooth, fang, same difference" I said and laughed, followed by a groan of pain

"Careful, pretty much every part of you is hurt. Your chest took a good beating too" She said, her voice turning serious as she looked me over, "You should get some rest. I'll find us some food and crystals when the storm passes"

Without objecting, I nodded and laid my head down. Without a moment passing, I felt her lay across my body again, but this time it felt soothing and warm instead of scary. In this position I was no match for my own fatigue and quickly drifted to sleep.

When I woke, I was alone. I looked around to find that the sun was now shining brightly into the cave, and I could hear birds chirping outside. I also noticed inside the cave was a pile of some kind of red rock. It was broken into shards, and each one seemed to have an attractive aura which drew me in. Despite the emense pain, I couldn't resist standing and walking over to them.

The closer I came, the more they seemed to glow, and eventually some of them seemed to begin moving. I was startled when I reached about a meter away and they all seemed to fly off of the ground and orbit around me. One by one the all flew at me, and they seemed to pelt me but I felt nothing. They only passed into my body, and I found that with each group entering me, I would feel less and less pain. By the time they had all completed the process, I was completely healed.

"I see you found the crystals I left you" I heard Tina's voice behind me

Startled, I whipped around and saw her dragging a huge leaf into the cave.

"What just happened?" I asked

"Those were spirit gems, red ones. They heal us dragons by locking on to our magic and using is as a catalyst to mend our bodies" She replied

"Spirit Gems?"

"Basically solid energy" She answered, "I got some fish"

On que to her mentioning the food, I both felt and heard my stomach growl. "I could eat"

She began laughing hard. And after a minute she opened up the leaf to reveal a pile of nice sized fish. Before I had much time to look at them, I jumped back in fear as a wave of fire swept of them, cooking each one to perfection.

"How did you do that?!" I asked frantically, dying to know the secret

"I just blew…why don't you know?" She asked as we both began eating

"Uh…I just never have before" I said

"Wow. You must be from somewhere really far away. Not used to how we behave, can't use your element, and didn't know what spirit gems are. Where are you from anyways?" She asked

 _I can't tell her…would she even believe me? I can't lie, she'd discover the truth eventually. I don't have a choice…_

I sighed before speaking. "Tina, I have to level with you…I'm not from around here. I'm not even supposed to be a dragon. I'm from Colorado, a state in the country of America. Last thing I remember was I was a human kid, but after looking at a picture, all the lights went out and the next thing I knew I was waking up in a field her in Avalar. I don't know how far I travelled or if I'm even still in the world I lived in, but all I know is I have parents to get home to. I have to finish school, I have to make sure my family is safe" I replied, then waited for her to speak

"Ok, you lost me. Got it, Colorado, America, both places I've never heard of. What's a human?" She asked

"A human is an animal which walks on two legs, wears clothes. We are a very intelligent race of beings. We use science to make amazing things which we use in our everyday lives. We don't lick each other clean, or breathe elements, but we do utilize elements in the things we build" I replied

"Ok, got it. What did you mean by not knowing if you're in the same world you lived in before?"

"Ok, well, with the humans I was something of a science major. I had a theory that our universe wasn't the only one that existed. I believed that there were ways to cross into other worlds through portals known as black holes. I thought that some worlds could be lush and beautiful, while others could be barren and harsh. I thought that maybe creatures from other worlds could have crossed over into mine in the past, and that led me to doing some research on Dragons. You see, in the past in my world, Dragons had been spotted. They were talked about in books as monsters. They would appear and disappear, but none were ever captured or killed. In my research I found a picture, and in it I saw eyes had been burned onto some glass, and that's as far as I can remember. I believe that this may be another world altogether, one which has crossed over into mine before and maybe one which can take me back" I finished

We were silent as we finished off the last of the fish. After a few moments, she finally spoke.

"Ok, so what are you trying to do?"

"I'm trying to get to Warfang where someone can change me back into a human and send me back home" I answered

"Well, we better start gathering supplies then. It's a long way to Warfang and you wouldn't want to go without having any in storm season" She said, smiling as we stood

"I've heard that before…wait, you're gonna help me?" I asked

"Yes. I've grown fond of you, and I'm tired of hiding away here" She replied, smiling

I smiled and rushed over to her. I wasn't exactly sure how, but I did my best to give her a hug.

"Thank you! Actually no, I couldn't thank you enough!" I exclaimed

She seemed slightly exasperated by my outburst but I was too happy to notice. After a few moments, I broke from her and jogged to the mouth of the cave. "Are you coming?" I asked

"Oh, uh, yeah" She said, broken from what seemed to be a trance

From that moment forward, I knew there was something special about her. I couldn't pin it down, but I didn't want to leave her side. It was a feeling I'd never felt before, and I didn't know how to react to it. Once she reached me, we both exited the cave and began searching for more food, and anything else we might use on the journey.


	5. Baring Teeth

**And I make a triumphant return! I am very thankful for all of the readers I have already, but I'll bet that's because of the fan base behind the Spyro franchise, plus the readers who were behind the story this is based off of. Again, I hope I manage to do the other story justice without actually copying it too much, and I'm sorry for those who read that story simply for the lemons my buddy put in, but there will be NO LEMONS in this story. Alright, as always, read, review, and enjoy!**

Chapter 5

We searched and gathered for the better part of the day before stopping at a pond for some water. As Tina bent down and began using her tongue to lap up the water, I figured I would mimic her and drinking would be easy. I soon discovered that I was wrong, seeing as any time I tried to drink, the water would fall off of my tongue before it would reach my mouth. I looked at the water puzzled, wondering how I could drink.

"Having trouble?" Tina asked and giggled

I smirked and shook my head, and not willing to accept defeat, I stuck my entire muzzle into the water and began to slurp. I could hear Tina begin to crack up as I drank, but I ignored her. After a few moments, my thirst was quenched and I sat back, feeling victorious.

"That's one way to do it," Tina said, giggling as she walked over and sat next to me

"Well, I'm not exactly trained to use this thing," I replied and poked at my own maw

Another giggle, "Well, you'll learn"

I laughed and for a few minutes we sat there. We both knew we needed to get inside when the clouds started rolling in, so we gathered what we had collected and began dragging it back to the cave. It took about ten minutes to make the journey, but we arrived just as the rain began to fall. Once we piled everything up, we went to our normal spot and laid down together, ready to sleep off the day's work.

"At this rate, how do you think it will be before we're ready to leave?" I asked

"Another day with this much success and we'll be ready" She replied

That answer made me feel overjoyed. Without any further conversation, we both laid our heads down and slowly drifted off to sleep. It must've only been an hour or two before I was woken by the sound of Tina talking in her sleep. Wondering what she might be dreaming about, I shook the sleep from my head. The first thing I noticed was that she was shivering, despite us sharing our bodily warmth. I then noticed that tears were streaming from her eyes and her face showed sadness in its purest form.

"Father…stay…" She said

Before she could speak another word, a clap of thunder from outside startled her awake. Though, instead of jumping up like last time, she cuddled closer to me. She was still shaking in fear, so to comfort her I wrapped my wing around her torso. Seeming surprised, she just stared at me.

"What were you dreaming about?" I asked, putting a serious tone in my voice

"Nothing…It's just a stupid nightmare," She replied

"You're crying and shaking, it isn't nothing. Tina, you can trust me. Let me in" I said

She was silent for what seemed like an eternity, contemplating actually telling me. I nearly gave up when she finally spoke, "I have it every night…it's about the day my father left"

I was stunned, "Do you know why he left?" I asked

"Yes…he left to protect me. I wanted him to stay, but he was a purple dragon like me, and he was possessed by the dark elements. He didn't want me to suffer the same fate so with his last ounce of control he used forbidden magic to freeze me in time…it wasn't until he was defeated and killed that I was released and since then I've lived alone" She finished. I was silent; I didn't know how to reply. "I understand if you fear me because of my father…everyone does. Malaphor was a tyrant, but he was still family and I loved him-"

"Tina, I don't care who your father was. Our parents don't decide who we become. We find our wisdom in our mistakes, and our courage comes from our choices. Your choices are what define you, not your parents. I like you no matter what" I interrupted, and for reassurance I tightened my wing around her

By the look on her face, I could tell she wasn't expecting that response.

"You really mean that?" She asked, still not believing

"A butterfly's beauty is only there after they make themselves. Before then, they're just a bug. You make yourself beautiful and wonderful. Your parents only made the bug" I replied, followed by laying my head to rest against hers in something of a side-hug

Without another word, she sighed in what I hope was peace and, taking my head with, laid her head down on the ground. We fell back asleep in that position, and I couldn't have felt a larger sense of belonging. It was a feeling I'd been searching for for as long as I could remember. I finally had it, and I didn't want it to end. I had no dreams that night, and found I'd never slept better in my life.

When I woke, I didn't want to move. We were in the same position we fell asleep in, but Tina wasn't awake yet. I lifted my head off the ground and just looked at her. In her sleep, she looked so peaceful, and she had a smile going across her face. I couldn't help but think of beautiful she was. And even more, I couldn't believe I was holding her in my arm-err, wing. I don't know what came over me, but as she slept there I leaned down and placed a quick kiss on her forehead. As soon as I brought my head back up, she woke. With a yawn and a smile, she looked up at me.

"Morning," She said

"Good morning. Did you sleep ok?" I asked

"Best I have in years…no nightmare," she replied

"That's good"

"Thank you for last night…nobody has ever accepted me like that before," she said

"I spent my life being cast out of society…I know it isn't fun. So who is Malaphor anyways?" I asked

My question nearly knocked her over, so I'm guessing it was very odd that I didn't know.

"You're joking," She stated

"No? I'm not from here, I don't know anything," I replied

"Right…sorry. Malaphor was the dark lord, a purple dragon like me. Normally, there can only exist one purple dragon every generation, but in this generation things got messed up. My father was powerful. He mastered every element, but he was tempted by the dark powers and let them control him. As a response to this, the universe became imbalanced. To balance it, I was born…my destiny was to defeat my father and bring back the balance. But when I was frozen in time, another purple dragon was born to take my place. He and a dark dragoness who was once slave to my father defeated and killed him together before he managed to destroy the world," She finished

"Oh…wow. I had no idea," I said, wondering if Spyro and Cynder were the same two dragons who did these things

"The dragons who killed him were named Spyro and Cynder. I know they had good reason for what they did, but he was still my father, and I believe they could've gotten through to him," She added

 _Shit, it is them._

"I'm so sorry…I have no idea to sympathize with you here. I'm here for you if you need me, I promise," I replied

"Thank you…" She said and trailed off

I sighed in contempt and looked out to the mouth of the cave. I saw that the storm hadn't let up yet, though the sun was obviously up seeing as the clouds were brighter.

"The storm is still going. Looks like we're spending the day inside" I said

Without replying, she cuddled up closer to me and smiled, "Right now, I'm ok with that"

I could feel myself blushing underneath my scales, making me glad they were red. I once again wrapped my wing around her and puller her close, but stopped on feeling a hard object jag into my side, making me yelp in pain.

"Oh, sorry!" Tina exclaimed, shifting around until the object no longer hurt me

"What was that?" I asked

She sighed and grabbed something from underneath her wing. She pulled out a somewhat large crystal, but this one wasn't red like the ones I'd seen before. It was a pale gold/white, and seemed to glow.

"It's a pure spirit gem, one of the last in existence. It's the last thing my mother gave me before she was murdered," Tina replied

"Wow…it's clear why your mother thought it belonged with you" I said, hoping to draw her away from sad memories

She looked at me, stunned by my comment. I to was surprised at my own quick and sly thinking. Without responding, she smiled and leaned against me.

"You know, you're different from everyone else" She said

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked and smirked

My smirk turned into my jaw simply falling open, however, when she leaned over and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Your difference makes you so much better" She replied, smiling

I looked at her and I was sure my blush was glowing through my cheeks this time. We simply stared into each other's eyes; hers were deep green. My heart rate sped up as she began leaning towards me again, and I began leaning towards her. My eyes started to close themselves, and my heart seemed to stop beating for a moment. But right before we made contact, we both heard a couple voices from outside the cave.

"Spyro, a cave!" a familiar black dragoness's voice shouted

"Shelter. Go, Cynder, hurry!" Spyro replied

I opened my eyes and looked at Tina, who looked angry, disappointed, but also scared. We both stood and slowly walked to the mouth of the cave, Tina being slightly behind me. Within a few moments, two familiar figures burst through the entrance, soaking wet and breathing heavily. Spyro noticed us immediately and seeing Tina, he fell speechless.

"I told you we shouldn't have come looking for him, the storm nearly had us pinned this time. It was a bad idea from the start" Cynder said, her back to us

"Cynder…" Spyro said, silencing her

"What?" She asked

"Turn around"

Cynder did as she was told, and was immediately stunned. I looked at her with slight irritation, caused by her words, while Tina did her best to hide behind me to no avail.

"Another purple dragon" Spyro stated the obvious

"She's a person, not a color" I corrected him, "What are you doing here?" I asked, not feeling like welcoming them after Cynder's words plus Tina not wanting them around

"Hey, watch it. We just went through that storm to find you" Cynder snapped back angrily

Spyro cringed at her attitude and Tina came out from behind me, seeming very angry.

"You watch it viper. Vexx didn't need your help in the first place, so back off" Tina hissed

Spyro clenched his eyes shut, seeming to know it wasn't gonna go well. Growling, Cynder advanced on Tina, who met her advance. At first they seemed to both be trying to out-intimidate the other, but after a minute or two of this, Cynder grew tired and with one backswipe, knocked Tina on her side. Seeing this, I instinctively jumped into action. My anger boiled my blood and I jumped in between the two girls. I lowered myself to the ground and bared my teeth, growling and hissing at Cynder.

Surprised by my actions, she took a few steps back. I switched my position to being right over Tina, who laid on the ground staring at me in amazement. Just as Cynder seemed ready to re-engage, Spyro jumped in and pulled Cynder aside. I watched them with a fire in my eyes until they were a safe distance away. While they had their own conversation, I switched over to checking on Tina.

"Are you alright?" I asked, checking her body for injuries

"I'm fine…that was really nice of you to protect me like that…" She replied, "How do they know you?"

"They were the first dragons I met when I woke up in Avalar. I didn't stick around to get to know them. I ditched and ran into the forest, only to be swept up in a storm" I answered, laying down beside her and wrapping her in my wing again

"And that's how you ended up here" She deduced

"Exactly. Hopefully they'll leave and we can continue preparing to leave for Warfang" I replied

"Vexx?" I heard Spyro behind me

I turned and saw that Spyro was standing behind me, alone. Cynder was laying at the other side of the cave, looking like she was thinking hard.

"Can I talk to you, alone?" He asked

I looked at Tina for permission. I wasn't going to talk to him without her concent, though I did want to hear what he had to say. Thankfully, Tina nodded in approval, so I stood and walked to the mouth of the cave with Spyro.

"First off, I want to apologize for Cynder's behavior. She's never been that hostile with anyone but Malaphor" He said

"Its fine, and I'm sorry for Tina's behavior as well. She doesn't exactly hold you two in highest favor" I replied

"Oh? And why is that?" He asked

"Well, that's a long story. In a shorter version, Malaphor was her father. She was born before you, meant to be the balance the universe needed. But her father froze her in time before her duty could be carried out, so you were born to take her place. After you killed him, she was freed and since then she's been alone. All she knows is that you and Cynder killed her father" I finished, and Spyro looked stunned

He kept glancing back and forth to me and Tina, seemingly trying to put all the pieces together.

"That explains a lot actually. It tells me how two purple dragons exist, and why Cynder doesn't like her…she's the offspring of Malaphor, so being around her gives Cynder the same feeling she got when she was around the Dark Master himself" Spyro replied

I nodded, "That makes sense. But please remember that Tina isn't Malaphor. She's a sweet, loving girl who misses her father. She's a person. She tells me that she knows you had good reason for what you did, but she feels like you could've gotten through to Malaphor if you tried" I said

"I have to say I disagree with that notion, but I understand. I'll explain all of this to Cynder, and I hope you can clear things up with Tina. I visited someone though, an old friend, and asked him about these locations you mentioned, and he didn't know anything about them, nor you. I'm gonna need to know everything you know when all is said and done" He replied

"Alright, not a problem. I'll go talk to Tina" I said

Without waiting for a reply, I walked back over to Tina. She looked at me with a small amount of hope in her eyes. _Great. This is gonna go well._


	6. Learning To Be A Dragon

**And here's another chapter. Once again, I'm thankful for all of the success this story has already. I hope I'm not disappointing anyone. Please read, enjoy, and review!**

Chapter 6

Tina looked hopeful as I approached, and I couldn't seem to think of any way to say what I needed to. _Hey, turns out Cynder doesn't like you because of your father, no big deal!_ I decided then and there that I was screwed. Before speaking I laid down beside her and took a deep breath.

"So what'd he say?" She asked

"Well, first off he wanted to apologize for Cynder's behavior, and he explained that when she was around your father, he gave her a cold feeling. Like he was still in control of her, and I guess she got a similar feeling around you, and that's why she was so hostile" I replied

I waited in silence for a few moments and hoped to god she didn't explode. After those few moments and then some passed, I was sure she was fighting the explosion.

"Ok, I understand"

Her response left me completely and utterly discombobulated. I was so flabbergasted that I think my brain literally had to reboot for a moment.

"I just wish she wouldn't have treated you like that…you're worth anything they went through in that storm. Coming after you wasn't a bad idea" She added and leaned her head against my shoulder

"I'm glad you feel that way. I think she was just mad because I didn't listen to them when they told me not to go out in the storm. It was kinda my fault they had to go out looking for me in the first place" I replied

"Well, I guess it's all just one big misunderstanding then" She admitted

"We completely agree" I heard Cynder from behind me

When I looked, I saw Spyro and Cynder standing, tails intertwined behind them, smiling at us both.

"We're sorry for the way things started, but maybe if we try, we could be friends. It's not every day we meet dragons our age anyways," Spyro said

"Maybe we could," Tina said, seeming mostly genuine but partly doubtful

"I know we can," I reassured, mostly Tina, as I wrapped her in my wing and mimicking Spyro and Cynder, twirled my tail around hers, "Peace can be found anywhere. All you must do is sincerely want it, and maybe work just a little, but it's always possible"

"Wise words. Makes me wonder about your family tree. So, now that all of this is taken care of, Vexx, do you mind telling us your story?" Spyro asked as they both laid down in front of Tina and I

"Not at all, but first may I ask why my words connect to my family?" I asked in reply

"Well, there's only one dragon I knew who was so wise, and he was the fire guardian. His name was Ignitus, but after dying so that we could live, he was granted a role as the new Chronicler; the keeper of the times. There is a vague resemblance from you two, but that could come with your born element" He finished

"Well, I can assure you that this Chronicler is not my father. My dad's name is John, and my mother is Julie. You see I'm not from Avalar. I'm not even from this world, and originally I'm not even a dragon" I said, confusing them both

"I don't understand," Spyro replied

"I do," Cynder blurted, "In the old days, a dark art was mastered. Dimensional travel, which only a few could actually do but it was forbidden. Not all worlds we traveled to were very welcoming to us, and we started more wars and lost more lives than we could make friends. Some worlds were deserted, lifeless. One of those was used to imprison the Dark Master before he was set free. That was the last time the dimensional travel was ever used"

"So that's how I got here. Someone from this world brought me here,"

"That's the only rational explanation, unless you did it yourself. So where are you from?" she asked

"I'm from a planet known as earth; what we call our dimension is beyond me. I used to be a human, which is a highly intelligent animal which uses science instead of magic and walks on two legs. The last thing I remember from being there was I was doing research on my people's encounters with dragons in the past, and when I looked at an old picture of what seemed to be eyes imprinted on glass, there was a flash and then I was waking up in the forest," I finished

"That is strange…the only way we can figure out exactly what is going on is if we get you to Warfang. Hopefully the remaining guardians can find a way to get you in with the Chronicler and he can give some explanation," Spyro stated

"Vexx and I have gathered enough supplies for us two to make most of the journey. I know of a place along the way we can stop for food and water, but we'll still need much more in terms of supplies before all four of us can make the journey," Tina said

Spyro and Cynder both perked up at hearing this.

"Well, we can keep finding supplies as soon as the storm passes. If the wind isn't too bad, then two fortnights' of steady flight should see us at the city gates" Cynder said, smiling, but her words made my heart sink

"Flight?" I asked

"That's right, you don't know how to fly, do you? That is, unless humans have wings," Tina said, bringing a lighter feel to my partial embarrassment

"No, they don't, and I can't…" I replied, lowering my eyes

"He can't use his element either. He didn't learn when he was young because he wasn't a dragon then," Tina added

"I'm sorry if that puts a damper on the trip," I stated blankly

"Don't worry, I'll teach you how to use your fire. It's really easy once you learn the mechanics," Spyro offered

"And we can all work together in teaching you how to fly," Cynder added

My face became more hopeful when they offered their teachings. _Wow…back home, if I couldn't do something, I was laughed at; ridiculed. Here, they really make me feel like…like I belong._

"Thank you. I promise, I'll try my best. Nobody has ever made me feel more at home than you three," I said

"That's because with us, with me, you can always consider yourself at home" Tina replied, cuddling closer to me for emphasis

"Look, the sun is coming out," Cynder interjected, completely changing the subject

"Well, we better get started. Vexx, you come with me and all get you started on your element. Tina, Cynder, if you could go gather supplies that'd be great," Spyro said

"Tina, is that ok?" I asked, wondering if she was willing to work with Cynder

"Yeah, I think it will give us a chance to clear things up," She replied

"Alright, let's get to work. Follow me, Vexx," Spyro said before leaving the cave

I stood and was in quick pursuit. He led me from the cave, into the forest, and we slowed to a stop just before hitting a clearing. I wondered why we didn't keep going, until I saw what was in the field. They looked like Buffalo, but were smaller than the buffalo from back home.

"You see those?" Spyro asked

"Yeah"

"Those are gonna be our food provisions for the journey. We need to focus on the smaller ones, cause of those bigger ones get aggressive, we'll have our work more than cut out for us," He said, "So, the way you breathe fire is simple: you simply get a good lung full of air, focus on every aspect of fire, and blow"

I was still completely confused. "Maybe you should demonstrate"

He chuckled, "Ok, so what we're gonna do is wait for one of them to stray from the rest, and aim a fireball at their neck. They have a point on their neck which means instant death if it gets too hot or too cold"

"Gotcha"

So we both shrank down as slow as we could and prepared. We were just on the tree line, waiting for one to stray, and stray one did. A medium sized on walked away from the heard, and once it was far enough away, I heard Spyro take in a breath. A moment later, a ball of fire was expelled from his maw and sent flying towards the straying animal. It hit with a small explosion, and the animal fell dead.

"Sweet," I said

"Alright, your turn. Just do as I did," he instructed

Steadying my breathing, I scooted slightly over to get a better angle. It took a few minutes for another to walk from the heard, but when one finally did, I was ready. I waited until it was far enough away before taking in a breath. _Heat, energy, light. Fire._ Repeating these thoughts in my head, I opened my eyes and centered my view on my target. When I was ready, I opened my mouth and blew. I was amazed when a fireball much larger than Spyro's was sent flying out into the field and impacted the animal with deadly force.

"Wow, first time, one shot one kill. You sure you haven't done this before?" He asked

"Yeah, first time," I replied

"Well, you're a natural at it. Now, we need three more. Why don't you get them?" He suggested

"Gee, thanks"

I prepared myself again, and waited. It took a while for one to finally go off on its own, so I repeated the process again. This time, however, I missed. The explosion of the fireball was too close to the heard, and they all scattered. In every direction these things ran, and I couldn't believe how bad I screwed up.

On instinct and instinct alone I was able to do what I did next. My brain went into hunt-to-survive mode, and in a span of about five seconds I sent out three fireballs into the clearing. Each one hit and killed another animal, and in a few moments the remaining had ran off into the forest.

"How did you do that?!" Spyro asked, seeming completely exasperated

"I don't know, I just…reacted," I replied

"Well, your reaction just earned all of us full bellies tonight and for the rest of the journey," He praised

I smiled, feeling very proud of what I had done. Finally, I had managed to fix a mistake, and do something right. Nothing would have made me feel more accomplished. Without words, we both went out and grabbed the animals, and one by one we dragged them to the cave. We were coming in with the last one when Tina and Cynder finally arrived.

"Well, looks like you two had plenty of success," Tina said as she put down what looked like four saddled

"Yes, did you two have any?" Spyro asked

"Well, we couldn't find any food but we gather crystals and made these things to wear on our backs to help carry the supplies," Cynder replied

"That will come greatly in handy seeing as we got so much food," I said smugly, still glowing with pride of my success

"Well, well, seems someone is enjoying the result of their first hunt. He learned quickly I take it," Tina deduced

"He's even better than I am. He was born to use that fire, dragon or not," Spyro replied

"I always knew I was hot," I joked, raising my head proudly

 _Smack._ I felt a tail smack across my head. The tail of Spyro, who laughed along with me.

"Well, I won't argue that. Tomorrow I'll teach you the basics of how to fly, and you two can start packing everything up," Tina said

"Good plan. Vexx, it's your kill. Why don't you cook up two of these?" Spyro suggested

I smiled and pulled two of the five animals away from the rest. When they were set up, I took in a breath of air and released a steady flow of fire, cooking each one as best as I could without burning them.

"Bravo," Tina said as she walked over and gave me a quick and playful booty-bump

With all that done, Tina and I took one of the animals for ourselves and they took the other. We all ate until we couldn't eat anymore and cleaned up what was left. When everything was done, we settled in for sleep. Spyro and Cynder found their own area while Tina and I slept in our normal spot. We were in the normal position of her being wrapped in my wing and us cuddling close together. I would love to say I slept peacefully, but I'd be lying.

My dreams were incomplete, filled with glimpses of images, or sounds. I could hear two men scream, in terror or agony. I could not tell you which. A female voice, speaking words I could not understand. Glimpses of the picture I saw before being transported here. Then I saw images of Avalar, a temple, fire and chaos everywhere. Then a flash of light…

I stirred slowly from my sleep. I woke to the sound of movement in the cave.

"About time you woke up, slacker," I heard Tina say, "Come on, it's time to start"

I looked up and saw Tina standing over me. Spyro and Cynder were busy working on organizing and packing our supplies. I shook the sleep from my eyes and stood. Before doing anything I stretched out my body, similar to how a car would. I could feel Tina eyeing my every muscle, which was flattering to say the least.

"Alright, lead the way," I said

Without objection, she did as I said and began walking to the mouth of the cave. I could help but hang back a few feet and eye the way her body moved when she walked.

"I can feel you staring," Tina said and giggled

I blushed under my scales and quickly moved up to where I was walking beside her.

"Just uh...getting you back for eyeballing me while I stretched," I joked

"You noticed?" She abruptly asked

"I think I have burn marks from your eyes," I replied and laughed

"Well, alright then," She said and we continued the track

We walked in silence for a while. I was just enjoying the scenery, while also thinking back to my dream. _Who was it that was screaming, and what was that temple?_ I hadn't the slightest idea, but my thoughts were interrupted when I was signaled that we had arrived.

"Ok, we're here," Tina said

I looked around to see what I had in store. We were in a very small clearing, but it was only around 100 meters end to end at its longest point.

"So, first things first, how much control do you have of your wings?" She asked

To demonstrate my control, I moved my wings in multiple ways, including flapping them and tucking them.

"Alright, that's pretty good. Now, flight mechanics are very simple. To take off, you need to either gain enough height or gain enough speed. We'll be working on speed today," she said

"Got it, speed or height," I replied

"Yeah. So, once you're running fast enough, you need to spread your wings and flap really hard. You'll need to keep flapping even after you get lift, just so you'll be high enough to do anything more than glide. When you're up, then turning and stuff is easy. Angle your wings to go up or down and lean to turn," Tina explained

"Ok, would you mind doing a demonstration?" I asked

"Sure"

Doing as I asked, Tina backed up to the tree line and began running. The longed she ran, the more speed she picked up. When she was moving fast enough, she began flapping her wings hard and fast. I was amazed when she began gliding, and then gradually flying higher and higher until she was gracefully flying around the clearing.

"Ok, now you try!" She yelled from the air

 _Ok, I got this. It's not so hard, it's gonna be fun!_ I took a few deep breathes before breaking into a sprint. I ran as fast as I could and then faster before I began flapping my wings. Shocking me, I began flying quite fast. I was in the air and gaining altitude, and when I was high enough I relaxed and just glided.

"Oh my god, this is amazing! The wind feels so good!" I exclaimed

"I know, you're doing great! But, uh, I think you should turn," Tina said

"Nah, I just wanna glide, it feels so amazing!" I replied

"Uh, Vexx…Vexx there's a-"

 _Thunk._

"Tree"

I did a cartoonish slide down the tree I'd just crashed in to. When I reached the ground, I sat up against the trunk and simply rubbed my aching head, hoping it would dull the pain. I did this for a few moments before Tina landed beside me.

"Maybe keep your eyes open next time," Tina suggested

"Maybe," I agreed and we both laughed

We spent a few hours practicing, and I eventually got the hang of it. To my own disappointment, however, the day had to end. It began getting dark out, so we had to call it a day and head back to the cave. It was already night when we made it back, and the other two were already asleep. Smiling, Tina and I went to our normal spots and drifted off to a, this time, dreamless sleep.


	7. Dreams

**I'm back again with another chapter! Nothing really to say in this note, so uh…Horton Hears A Who? Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 7

We all woke around the same time the next morning. The sun was shining bright into the cave, illuminating us all and rousing us from our happy, peaceful slumber. We said our good mornings and stretched the sleep from our bodies.

"Did you sleep well, Tina?" I asked, as she stretched a few inches away from me

"Amazingly…you know, I haven't had a single nightmare since you showed up," She replied

"Maybe I have a spell on you," I said with a smirk as we both stood and without a moment's pass she moved over and hugged me

"No doubt about that, and I don't ever want it to break"

"If you two are ready, we can get ready and start the journey," Spyro said, breaking our near love-struck trance

We both let out a nervous laugh as we broke apart and walked over to the pile of bags. They basically looked like Saddle Bags. Two sacks hanging from each other by two ropes.

"So how do we put these things on?" I asked

"Slip your wings in between these two ropes and have one bag hanging on either side of you. Vexx, since you're a new flyer, you'll carry the lightest one," Cynder replied

I nodded and grabbed the bag they told me, and through some struggling I managed to put it on. It really didn't weigh much, so I figured it must have had some of the scavenged food in it. Spyro carried the crystals, which were the heaviest as they were basically sacks of rocks. Tina and Cynder carried the bulk of the food, minus what I had. When we were all ready to go, we walked to the mouth of the cave.

"Alright Vexx, show us what you can do. Go ahead and take off," Spyro said

I smiled, wanting to show off while at the same time being nervous. Without further hesitation, I took a few steps back and prepared myself. With that done, I broke into a sprint and a few moments later, began to flap. No sooner than I was in the air was everyone else right behind me. We kept climbing in altitude, higher and higher until the forest was well below us. It felt amazing, being so high and free. There was a good amount of beautifully fluffy white clouds around, and the rays of sunshine which came around them looked divine in a way. The beauty of it nearly brought tears to my eyes.

"So, how are you enjoying it?" Spyro asked

"Better than anything I've ever felt before!" I replied, "Well, almost anything," I added quietly so only Tina could hear

She looked at me and gave me a look which I couldn't quite pin. Her eyes were slightly closed, but just enough open to convey some kind of love, or lust maybe. But at the same time it was as if she was trying to talk to me through her eyes, send me some message, but I couldn't pin it down.

"Tina, how far until we reach that spot you mentioned, with the food?" Spyro asked

"We can basically count it as our halfway point. We should reach it in about a week, and when we get there we can take stalk, eat plenty of fruit, drink, and rest," Tina replied

 _A week…I seriously hope we got enough food to last._ That was the last thing said for a while. I simply enjoyed the view of the land and sky. The forest was huge, extending for miles in every direction, braking occasionally to reveal rivers, or streams, sometimes even a hunting group of what looked like human-cheetah. Spyro told me that they're another race of tribal hunters, separate from the dragons.

"We've got a friend in one of the Cheetah Clans named Hunter. Without him, we would most likely be dead now and the world…well, it wouldn't be in one piece," Cynder said, as we flew over a pond

After that, we simply kept quiet and traveled, each of us growing weary from the hours of flying. Surprisingly, it wasn't hard to fly once we got into the air, but anything we still take its toll given enough time. I felt the fatigue before anyone else, due to still being new to flying and all. We didn't stop until it started getting dark, and more clouds starting rolling in. We played it safe and found a spot under heavy tree cover, where little rain reached the ground and the storm couldn't harm us. The downside was that no moonlight reached us either, but Spyro gathered a bit of wood and started a fire for light. We all laid around it that night and just talked.

"So, what are the people like in your world?" Tina asked me

"Well, they aren't like the people I've met here. They were all mean, and judgmental, a lot of them way too proud to be human. I was got into a YouTube comment war on a video about-"

"A what?" Cynder interrupted

"Sorry, an argument, basically, about a…well, about humans and animals. This guy believed that, as humans, we control the planet we live on, because we have a higher intelligence, and without us, none of the other animals would have anything. He said that the animals should realize that everything they live on belongs to us, and they have nothing. That they're lucky we let them have any land at all to live on instead of us destroying it all to make more cities," I said

"But, anyone with any high intelligence knows that all living creatures need everything else to survive. We all exist on the web of life-" Spyro started, but I interrupted him

"The web of life, yes. I told him that, but this guy was a special kind of bastard. His opinion wouldn't be swayed from believing that every other living organism exists only to sustain us. I gave up the argument after I realized that he was raised up by his family to believe these things. He wasn't going to change," I finished, staring into the flame

"Well, that isn't so bad. Obviously not all humans are like that," Tina said, hopeful

"Yeah, I mean, look at you. Wise, kind, protective over some people…" Cynder drew out, obviously inquiring to Tina

"Yeah, but I'm still not perfect. Sadly, most humans were similar to that guy. They dropped their search for wisdom and knowledge and did nothing more than long for money, material things, and each social group developed a 'norm' which if you didn't follow, you were cast out. People grew cold, loveless, careless, and eventually, they turned into the humans I was living with, and there were no others left that I could find who had any shred of decency. At least, not that I could find in person. Across the world there were a few good people left, but only very few that I know of," I finished

"And that's why you were so interested in finding other worlds?" Tina asked

"Yes. I hoped there was somewhere out there where I could find people like me. People who were different but still belonged together. Somewhere I could run off to where people accepted me, and welcomed me," I replied

"So, who were some of the people who were still good?" Cynder asked, looking very intrigued

"Well, I only know of one…he live in the same country as me, and was a genuine good person. He spent every day doing what he loved to do and using it to make everyone else happy. He raised money and gave it away to other people who needed it, or to people who could use it to help animals. He was always there to make me smile when nobody else would, and he did it all simply because he wanted to. He never had one selfish thought, and now more than ten million people in the world surround him, and he makes each of them smile every day," I replied, smiling at the thought of the small amount of good left in that world

"Wow, he sounds important," Tina said

"Yeah. His name was Mark Fischbach, and his voice helps a lot of people. He is the only person I know of that ever tried so hard to be so good, to so little reward," I added, "So what are the people like here?"

"Well, most of the dragons have died off. It happened before Cynder or I were hatched. Only three guardians remain, plus us four. The Cheetah and Mole people are most well of societies, and the dragons live alongside the mole people. I used to live with the Dragonfly families in the swamp lands, but that was long ago," Spyro replied

"What about those things that attacked me when I first arrived?" I asked

"Ah, grublins. Soldiers of the dark army, or remnants of it anyways. We won the war, but legions of them are still around. There are also apes around, but they seem to lay low nowadays," Cynder answered

"Wow, at least it's easy to tell them all apart. In my world, everyone looked pretty much the same, so you couldn't really easily trust anyone…" I said, once again letting my gaze fall to the dancing flames

"That sounds…fun," Tina replied as she cracked a smile

I just smiles and looked up at Spyro, "So, you fought a war, huh?"

"Yup," he replied

"You must be pretty good in combat then," I said

"He's ok. I'm better," Cynder joked

"Oh, in your dreams!" Spyro argued, making us all laugh

"So, we've got one day down. Thirteen to go," I stated

"Yeah. We should get some sleep, start early in the morning. That way, if we do it regularly and get good days in, we might be able to shave off a few days," Cynder suggested

I nodded and scooted over next to Tine. We both cuddled up together and laid our heads down to sleep. It wasn't long before we were out, and I was swept into another dream…

Fire, everywhere. I was in a temple, and everything was shaking. I could feel myself moving but I wasn't doing it…I was being held in the huge paw of a huge red dragon. There were eggs everywhere, and other dragons rushing to try and preserve them. Without a moments waste, the dragon holding me carried us out of the temple and into a back area…a swamp. The dragon put me down on the ground, and without my own will being involved, I looked up at his face, but it was mostly blurred out. I heard a deep masculine voice speak my name.

"My son, I am so sorry…I must send you away. You will return when you are ready…" It said

The next thing I saw was a flash of light, and that flash of light woke me from my sleep early the next morning, not long before everyone else was due to wake. _What is with these dreams?!_ I shook my head clear and untangled myself carefully from Tina, so as not to wake her, before walking out of our tree cover. I needed to get some cool air, so I walked out to find a clearing. I ended up finding a break in the forest where a small stream ran through. I lapped up a few drinks of water, finding it easier than before, and did my best to breathe and relax.

"They're just dreams, don't freak out. Don't freak out…" I said to myself, to no avail

"Vexx?" I heard Tina's voice behind me, making me jump

After settling back down, Tina came and sat beside me.

"What's wrong?" She asked

"Nothing…I'm just having weird dreams," I replied

"That much I understand, but my dreams are usually memories," She said, "Reminders of the past"

She seemed saddened thinking about it, making me worry. In my worry I forgot about my own dreams and used my wing and tail to pull her close.

"Sometimes to preserve the future, you must let go of the past," I said

She seemed to silently giggle and smile at that remark, "Your wisdom really does remind me of Ignitus,"

"You knew him?" I asked

"When he was just newly an adult, yes. Back then I was younger, and he was a friend, always had his head buried in a book. When I was frozen in time, he grew older and I stayed young…" Tina explained

"Wow, then you must have known the other guardians," I deduced

"Not very well…they didn't understand the phenomenon of my existence while my father did. That is, until he was overcome by the dark elements, but by then it was too late," She replied

"Well, I think when they meet you and get to know you, they'll like you as much as I do," I said, using more confidence than I had to spare. She only let out a small laugh

"We should get back. They'll be waking soon, so we can start traveling for the day," She said, and together we walked back to our little camp


	8. Jungle of the Apes

**Next chapter! I'd like to mention a couple of reviews I got back to back, which, I'm not gonna lie, boosted my ego quite a bit! They were really nice and I'd just like to say thanks to those two who think I'm doing a really good job re-creating this story, and I hope I can keep it up. Also, please refrain from saying your wants or theories of the story in the reviews, because someone else may read and your theory could be correct, meaning you've just spoiled something for other people. Thanks! Just a note, I will not be bringing Malefor back to life in this story because I have no idea where the original author was going with that. Alright, read on my fellow Spyro fans!**

Chapter 8

Within a few minutes we were back in the air, flying to high heaven and beyond, or so it seemed. This became our basic schedule for the next few days, simply flying, landing, occasionally eating, sleeping, and flying again. Once those few days passed, things changed. We were flying about halfway through the day, over what I could've argued were the great plains of Africa based on how they looked. Very few trees, just field and hills. In the distance of the direction we were heading, I could see what looked like another forest, and I paid no mind, but as we grew closer, I realized that it was no forest, but a very dense jungle. I had my worries at that point.

"Spyro, that jungle looks pretty dense. How are we gonna fly?" I asked

"We'll go over it," he replied

"No, we can't. The canopy is too thick, we wouldn't be able to land anywhere, plus that tree I told you about is inside. We'll have to walk," Tina interjected

"Have we been flying for a week already?" Cynder asked, clearly confused

"No, but its a few days walk to get to it," Tina replied

"Alright, we'll land at the tree line," Spyro stated, clearly not liking the idea of the jungle

This concerned me, but I had faith in these three to know what to do if anything should happen, so with those words we all began to fly downward to the ground at the tree line. We landed one by one, me being the last and missing my mark, painfully. I managed to not drop fast enough, and when I realized this I clenched up in fear. I saw a tree coming up, fast, and though the three who already landed yelled and tried to coach me, I only prepared for pain. Head-first, I rammed into a tree and fell the remaining foot or so to the ground.

"You've really got to watch out for those," Tina said and giggled as she walked to my side

I sat up and once again tried to rub the pain from my skull, to no avail, "Easier said than done, for me anyways"

This earned plenty of laughter before we grouped together and talked for a minute.

"So, you know the path, where do we go?" Cynder asked, directing her question at Tina

"Well, for the first few miles, it's a pretty straightforward walk through the jungle, but eventually we'll come to a small lake, which we'll need to cross on foot. There is a thin point with something of a bridge connecting the two sides, so we will be using that," Tina said

"Why can't we fly over?" I asked

"Apes," Spyro answered, "They used to have great numbers in this jungle, but after the war, they diminished. Now those who are left are even harder to spot, and if they were to drag us into the water, we'd be in trouble,"

"What's so bad about water?" I asked

"Dragons can swim just fine, but when underwater, we can't use our elements. Fire doesn't work, and there's no earth to control. Both ice and electricity would kill anything around you, including you," Tina replied

"Oh"

"So after we cross the lake, there will be a path. It leads straight to the tree, which sits next to a river. I don't know why, but this tree stands by itself, so we can rest there and in the morning we'll be able to use it as an opening to fly up and out of the Jungle, and by then we'll be close enough to the edge of the jungle that we can fly over it without any issue," Tina finished

"Alright, we've got half today left. Let's not waste time, and Vexx," Spyro called

"Yes?" I replied

"Make sure you stay close and alert. Apes have a special hate for dragons, and I'm not sure how well you'll do in a combat situation," He warned

I nodded in agreement, and without further conversation, Tina led us in. The jungle was alive with…well, life. Creatures of all shape and size, all over the place. Mostly bugs and small things, but there was the occasional big noise which would startle me. The sounds of birds were frequent, and it wasn't uncommon for me to be brushing mugs off of myself, though it didn't make it any less freaky to me.

We weren't walking for a few minutes when it became clear how thick the jungle really was. I knew because I looked back and already I couldn't see outside of the tree line. I was glad Tina knew her way through, because she had us going through a path which avoided the thicket of smaller flora like bushed and ferns. With every new noise, I reminded myself to stay close to the others, and to Spyro especially.

"You aren't scared, are you?" Tina teased

"Nah, I'm just excited," I joked nervously, earning a few giggles and chuckles

I chuckled for myself before continuing in my cautious walk, looking in every direction I heard a noise. The hours just drug on, and I discovered that walking was nowhere near as fun as flying. By the end of the day, my feet hurt, my muscles were sore, and to top it off, our resting place wasn't exactly comfortable.

"So how close were we to the lake?" I asked

"We actually made good time today. We should be at the lake before the evening tomorrow, if we move," Tina replied

"Really?" Spyro blurted in disbelief, backed up by Cynder

"Yeah, with any luck, having to walk won't even slow us down that much," Tina said, smiling

"That's great news!" I exclaimed

"I'm glad. We should all get some sleep," Tina said, but for some reason it seemed like there was some sadness in her voice

Without noticing, the other two laid down together and began drifting off to sleep. Wondering what it was I heard in her voice, I wanted to ask if she was ok, but I feared I was wrong so I kept my mouth shut. Together, we laid down and fell asleep. I woke the next morning to the sound of twigs snapping in the canopy above, soon followed by sticks landing on me.

"Everyone up, now!" Spyro yelled, alerting us that something wasn't right

We all got up and set our sights above us, and it didn't take long before we spotted what looked like fat baboons with no tails. They all wore some kind of armor and occasionally would let out some strange high pitch howl. I was scared, nonetheless, as I knew they were the things Spyro was worried about: Apes.

One by one, they jumped from the trees and landed all around us. Before long, we were surrounded. Most of the apes were no bigger than Spyro, but one of them was much larger than the rest, and he was much more imposing.

"Oh what luck we have today. The whelp who dared to kill Gaul, and the traitor who abandoned Malefor's cause," The large ape said in a deep voice, causing both Spyro and Cynder to growl in anger, "And what is this? Two more hatchlings? And if my eyes do not deceive me, that girl is the spitting image of the Dark Master himself,"

With his attention on Tina, she shrank down in fear. At that moment, some protective instinct came over me, the same which did when Spyro and Cynder first arrived in the cave, causing me to get in front of her and bare my teeth in an attempt to intimidate this ape, to little success. He simply began laughing, and all the other apes joined in.

"Accept this one, this is a good day for us. Kill them all!" He yelled

With that, they all attacked. I didn't know what to do, but everyone else did. I watched Spyro and Cynder go through a few maneuvers, lashing out with their claws and tails, and I mimicked them. I ran up to one of the Apes and did a quick 360 before hitting him with my tail. Surprisingly, it hit with enough force to knock the ape back and onto its back, but not quite enough to keep him down, however. There must have been eight of the smaller apes, at least. Spyro and Cynder were each taking on three effortlessly, leaving Tina and I one each. Tina was holding her own, but I was nervous that my victory wouldn't last.

As my ape re-engaged me, I felt outmatched. He didn't use claws, or weapons, but his blows were still painful. He kept knocking me backwards by hitting my head, and I felt at a loss for what to do, but eventually I found a way. He tried hitting his fists downward on my head, but came in contact with my horns. I felt nothing, but he reeled back in pain. _That's it! Vexx, you mad genius, just use that big head of yours!_

Smiling, I took a few steps back before charging at him, and with the very top of my head I rammed him. Meeting my expectation, he was sent flying backwards and I felt triumphant. He did manage to get back up, but my new confidence in myself was greatly helpful. As he once again charged, I managed to dodge his swinging fists and this time, lash out with my tail. The seeming arrowhead on the end of my tail, to my astonishment, cut the ape on the arm, which I didn't know could happen.

While the ape assessed the situation, I glanced around and saw that the other three were all using their elements in their combat, which I hadn't even thought to do. Smiling to myself, I again looked at my opponent, who was preparing to charge again, and took in my deep breath. Right as the ape began to charge, I expelled fire from my lungs and the ball impacted with great force, killing the ape then and there.

I then turned around and saw that Tina had already won, but Spyro and Cynder were busy. I was filled with dread when I realized that the larger ape had turned his attention on Tina, who was fearfully facing him down.

"Am I correct in assuming you are the offspring of our master?" He asked

"I have nothing to do with him," She lied, and it was obvious

"You can't fool me, girl. How about this, I let you and your friends live, and you join me and fulfil your duty as a purple dragon to destroy this world," He offered, making me sneer

"She's not going anywhere with you!" I yelled, jumping between him and her

With one simple backhand, he sent both Tina and I flying backwards. I managed to twist and catch Tina as we landed, but it still hurt. When I looked again, he was approaching us where we lay on the ground, this time with a club in hand which I'm guessing was hidden behind his back.

"Then you all die!" He yelled as he raised the club over his head

In fear, Tina buried her face into my chest, but I would be little protection for her, which made me feel much worse about myself. Just as he was about to put an end to us, a bolt of lightning came seemingly from nowhere and went straight through his skull. I had to look twice as he fell down dead before us, not believing what I just witnessed. When I looked to the direction the bolt came from, I saw that its origin was none other than Spyro. There was a small amount of smoke being emitted from his nostrils as he breathed hard. Behind him, Cynder stood over the bodies of the remaining apes.

"Are you two alright?" He asked

 _Are we?_ Tina was still buried into my chest, trembling in fear. I don't think she'd ever come so close to death before, and neither had I, for that matter. As she trembled, I felt so horrible about myself. I should've tried something, anything to protect her, but instead we would've both been killed if it weren't for Spyro.

"We're fine," I said, though not completely sure of my answer

At that point, I wanted to go home even more. _I may be welcome here, but I still can't be counted on in the dangerous times. I just want to see my parents again._

"Tina," I said, "We need to keep moving"


	9. Jungle of Death

**Hey, I'm back! In a review I was asked a question, and I wanted to answer and clear up for anyone who doesn't already know that yes, this story is based off of another one, titled The Female Purple Dragon. I said this before in a different authors note, but I'm happy to clear it up. If the question was referring to the last chapter, then no, that chapter was all mine, and wasn't even a part of the original story. The title of the chapter was just for shits and giggles, and yes it was a reference to Planet of the Apes. I hope that clears everything up, and I have one more thing to say. I have other stories, original stories, which I've written. Technically its only one story, but I've been working on it since the seventh grade. It's a Kung Fu Panda Fanfic which I started on a different profile, but am finishing on this one. It has three separate legs, "The New World," "Fisk," and "A Journey's End," which I am currently working on. I would love it if some of you who read this story would read through that story and give me feedback. Because for a long time I lost internet, all of the original readers of that story abandoned it, thinking I had given up. The first leg and some of the second leg of the story are less well written than this one, but I was younger and less skilled then. If you think it's worthwhile, then it would bring me joy to have people reading it again. Alright, now that that's all done and done, read and review!**

Chapter 9

We walked in silence for a while, with Tina staying close by my side the entire time. It was clear that she was really shaken up by what happened, and I wasn't quite sure what to do about it. It seemed like a few hundred eternities passed of silent walking, and I still couldn't think of anything to say or do to make Tina feel more secure…more safe. I was at a loss, and I hated it. I wanted to punch myself, but didn't want to seem any weirder at the same time. The conflict in myself was nearly painful, but I was overjoyed when it went away. It went away on sight of the lake about one hundred yards ahead, and with it came an idea.

"Hey, everyone, listen, I need to say something," I said, attempting to sound as serious as possible

I was successful as everyone stopped and put their eyes on me.

"What is it?" Spyro asked

I looked at them all, and they looked back at me seriously, including Tina, whose mind seemed to have momentarily stopped dwelling on the events of the morning. _Success!_ After a moment, I dropped my serious façade and let a smile cover my face from ear to ear. At first they looked confused, but after a few moments, I saw them crack smiles as well.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Tina asked

Without answering, I broke into a sprint in the direction of the lake.

"Race you to the lake!" I called back to them

Before I knew it, they were all hot on my trail, laughing the entire way. It wasn't long before I made it to the beach, where I still didn't stop. I simply jumped as far out as I could into the water, creating a fairly large splash. When I resurfaced, everyone else was standing and laughing on the beach.

"Come on, jump in! The water feels great!" I said, trying to coax them in

"You're crazy, you know that?" Cynder said

"Crazy, weird, but fun!" Tina exclaimed, jumping in with me

The other two sighed and followed suit, jumping in only moments later. Together, we all swam around and simply had fun. I was happy that my plan was successful, as Tina seemed to have forgotten all about the experiences of the morn. After a while, it started to get dark, so we got out and settled down for the night.

"So, how does talking to the Chronicler even work?" I asked

"Well, for me, he always contacted me in my sleep. He helped me master my elements, and other than that I could never contact him until I traveled to a place called the White Aisle. But when our world broke apart and was brought back together, the location was changed so I have no idea where it is. That's why we need the help of the guardians," Spyro explained

"I see. What were the circumstances of him contacting you?" I asked

Spyro opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced by the sound of Cynder snoring beside him. We both quietly chuckled at this, and I took note that Tina was also fast asleep, silently but rhythmically breathing beside me.

"When he contacted me, it was after a great battle, and my magic had left me, or so I thought. It turned out they were dormant within me, and the Chronicler had to help me awaken it," Spyro said

"I see…" I replied, before letting my gaze fall to Tina, "I am truly sorry for this morning. I know there was something more I could've done to protect her, and myself from that ape, but I only clenched up in fear,"

"You did what you could, but you aren't used to the dangers of this world,"

"But the way she trembled, how she buried herself into me. She was relying on me then, for protection, but all I could do was lay there in my own fear," I countered

"I don't think I understand," Spyro said, seeming confused

"She was relying on me, and because of that she was in even more danger," I explained

"I see. There's nothing I can say to make you feel any different about this. Do you think this could have anything to do with the way you two feel for each other?" He asked

I looked at him with astonishment, "What do you mean?"

"I've seen the way you two act around each other. She cares about you, a lot, and deeply. And you are very protective over her, you care as well. The way it seems, you need to prove to yourself that you are worthy of her," He answered

 _He's right, but…I can't love a dragon. It would never work…I have a family to get home to!_ "I just want to get home…" I stated, before laying my head down and drifting off to sleep.

I woke the next morning feeling colder than usual. I couldn't figure out why until I realized it was because I was alone. Tina was not laying at my side. In fact, she had moved to where she was closer to Spyro and Cynder, leaving me seeming like more of the odd man out. I was going to wake her up and ask why, but the others had already begun to stir. Their movement woke her anyways, so I simply stretched the sleep out of my body and walked up to them.

"We should reach the tree in a few hours, so if we want to be out of this Jungle by the end of the day we should get moving," Tina said, her voice seeming cold

I wasn't the only one who caught on to this, as both Spyro and Cynder looked at me questioningly. I shook my head, telling them I didn't know either as we all began following her a little ways up the beach to a makeshift bridge. It seemed to be made of a giant tree which had fallen across the thin part of the lake, but it was still over a hundred yards across. I jogged up so that I was walking beside Tina as we approached it.

"Tina, is something wrong?" I asked

"Wrong? Oh nothing," She said coldly as she hopped up onto the bridge, "Just trying to get you home to your family. That is all that matters, isn't it?"

 _Shit, she was awake. Vexx, you asshole!_ I thought as I hopped up behind her, soon followed by Cynder and Spyro before we began walking out over the lake.

"Tina, I didn't mean-"

"Oh, I know exactly what you meant. I know what you meant to me, what I meant to you! Turns out they were exactly opposite of each other, weren't they?" Tina yelled and sped up, stopping at the middle of the bridge, "You know, I liked you. I mean I really liked you,"

"I know you did, but-"

"And for what, to find out you never once thought you might want to be with me, to stay with me? No! All you want is to be with your parents, because you're so lucky to still have them! Did you ever once think that I didn't care how strong you are, or how brave you are? I thought that you were worth the danger, and that you were even worth death!" She yelled

"Guys, there's something in the water," Spyro warned, but we didn't hear him

I was too busy contemplating Tina's words.

"Tina, you don't understand," I tried to speak

"What more is there to understand?!" She asked

"Guys!" Spyro yelled

"That I love you!" I screamed back, silencing her, "That's why I can't be a danger to you, or the reason you die. When you were relying on me-"

"But I wasn't. I hid in your chest because it was the once place I truly wanted to be when I died. I wanted to be with you, and for you to stay with me," Tina explained, stunning me

"Look out!" I heard Spyro's voice behind me

But his voice was heard too late. Nobody could have reacted fast enough for what was to come. From out of the water below us leapt a huge animal. It was some kind of serpent, and my first thought was Lock Ness Monster when I saw it. As it leapt over the bridge and directly over Tina, we looked into each other's eyes and in hers I saw a realization, which I made at the same time as she did. In a fraction of a second, I saw the mouth of the beast grab on to her tail and pull her off the bridge and into the water.

I watched all of this happen in seeming slow motion, including hearing her scream as she was pulled into the water. It seemed like longer to me, but only a second passed before I reacted.

"No!" I screamed, before diving into the water

As soon as the air bubbles cleared, I could see Tina being dragged deeper by the serpent. I used everything I had to push myself after them; my wings, tail, everything. Tina was obviously struggling not to gasp in a lung full of water, so I knew time was short. Knowing this, I pushed myself to go faster and managed to grab on to the beast's tail with my claws, and this didn't go unnoticed by it as it stopped swimming downward and looked up at me. When it did this, I saw that Tina was clenching her eyes and covering her mouth and nose with her paws. I needed to hurry!

I used my claws to pull myself across the body of the serpent, leaving cuts where I could but hurting this thing was proving near impossible. It simply thrashed around, trying to throw me off, while at the same time swinging Tina around. I knew that was bad as soon as it began to happen, and time seemed to slow down once again ad I watched her eyes widen and her chest heave in and out. Her body began to convulse as it tried to reject the water in her lungs.

At that moment, my emotions and instinct overtook any though I had. My heart rate picked up, my body seemed to work in overdrive, and I pushed myself towards the head of this beast. I grabbed on to Tina, who was fading fast, and whipped my tail around so that the tip of the arrowhead pierced right into the monster's eye. It let out an underwater roar of pain and immediately released Tina, who I grabbed and made a break for the surface.

Unfortunately, I did well to anger the serpent. In its own pain and anger, it swam after me and past me, blocking off my path to the surface. It sneered and growled at me through the water, blood flowing from its eye and into the water. Seeing my path blocked angered me, and when I looked at Tina, I saw her body simply floating, seeming lifeless.

 _No…she can't be…no! I won't let her die! I won't!_ As pure anger took over my mind, body, and heart, it all built into rage. On instinct, I opened my mouth and exhaled, knowing in my mind that no fire would come out but knowing in my heart that something would. In that moment, a white hot stream of something much brighter than fire flew from my maw and straight at the monster. The heat of whatever I was using seemed to definitely hurt the beast, as it roared once again in pain and retreated to the depths of the lake. Without wasting any time, I propelled myself to the surface. I held Tina in all four of my paws as I broke water and flew into the air, before gliding down to the bridge and landing a few meters from the others.

"Vexx! What happened down there?!" Cynder questioned as they rushed to our side

I didn't answer as I immediately tried to stir her from her slumber, but she showed no signs of life.

"Vexx…" Spyro said, obviously trying to tell me she was gone

"No!" I repelled, not willing to believe it

I then remembered my first year in high school, back to health class. I remembered when we learned mouth-to-mouth, and with that memory came a ray of hope. I rolled her onto her back and began doing that rhythmic push on her chest, which not only got blood flowing through her body, but pushed much of the water out of her lungs. I quickly brought my lips to hers and breathed into her lungs before continuing to push on her chest.

"Come on Tina!" I screamed, hoping some part of her could hear me and was still fighting

"Vexx, what are you doing?" Cynder asked, her voice quivering

"I'm not giving up on her," I replied and breathed for her again

This continued for what seemed like hours, but was less than a minute, and when I went to breathe for her again, her body convulsed and she coughed. Spyro and Cynder celebrated behind me while I tried to calm Tina and help her sit up so she could breathe easier. After a few moments she looked up at me.

"But…I drowned…that thing blocked us off…how did you…?" Tina asked between gasps, not knowing how to actually complete the question

"I will never give up on you, you hear me? Tina, I love you, and whether I'm in this world or another I will always be with you, and I will always keep you with me," I said before leaning down and planting a kiss on her lips

"I love you too," She replied

"Guys, we need to get off this bridge. If that thing comes back, I don't think we can repeat what just happened," Spyro stated

I nodded in agreement, and before Tina could try to stand, I pulled her onto my back.

"No way am I letting you walk right now," I said

"Vexx, are you sure?" She asked

"For you, I would carry the weight of the world," I replied as she arranged herself in a more comfortable position

"I've been there, you might want to rethink that statement," Spyro said, making Cynder laugh as they began running across the bridge

I simply smiled and stood, adjusting myself to the new weight before beginning a steady jog in the same direction. I always kept one eye scanning the water for movement, fearful of a hungry beast coming to re-claim its meal.

"At this rate, we should reach the tree by day break," Tina said

 _Some good news. Jungle full of life has turned out to be the jungle of death._


	10. Memories Under the Tree

**I'm back! Sorry for a bit of a longer update, but I was doing a chapter marathon on my KFP Fanfic. Alright, why don't we see if we can't get our favorite four dragons out of the jungle of death, shall we? Read and review!**

 **P.S. For those of you who read the original story, "The Female Purple Dragon," there will be a slight easter egg in this chapter ;) enjoy!**

 **P. P. S. I received a few questions in a review and I'd like to answer them here.** ** _Where is Sparx?_** **If you remember in the end of Dawn of the Dragon, Sparx was with the guardian dragons, while Spyro and Cynder went off on their own. Don't worry, though, he will be coming back!** ** _How did you finish nine chapters in two weeks?_** **Well, writing is my passion. I spend hours doing it just for my own entertainment.** ** _Are you a professional author?_** **By dictionary definition, yes, but I personally believe that I've still got a lot to learn, as I am only 17.** ** _Are you going to write that paper you mentioned in the beginning?_** **Yes, but I've still got to talk to some actual science people about the theory and see if the science is sound.** ** _If so, what is it called?_** **No clue yet.**

Chapter 10

With Tina on my back, it became my job to lead. She directed me, but I wasn't going to let her walk on her own until we found some red Spirit Gems. Not after being attacked by that…thing, whatever it was. She didn't have to do too much directing; only when I strayed off of the path which led to the tree. It only took a few hours to reach it, but those few hours of walking with twice my normal weight took their toll. I nearly collapsed when we finally did arrive. The tree itself was quite large. It looked like a peach tree, but the trunk was as thick around as a full grown red wood, and it was tall enough to be at least five good sized oaks stacked on top of each other. I didn't pay much mind to this, however, as all I wanted to do was put Tina down and rest. I walked over to the base of the tree and allowed Tina to slide off of my back onto the ground.

"Thanks…" She said, weakly

I sat beside her, panting, before speaking, "No problem, you just rest. Spyro, Cynder, fly up and see if you can get us a good sized meal from this tree. We can search the area for crystals after we eat"

They nodded before taking to the air, flying in spirals around the tree, gradually climbing upwards. Eventually, they disappeared into the pink leaves of the tree. I sighed and looked down at Tina, who was laying down, looking to be almost asleep, breathing weakly.

"How are you feeling?" I asked

"A little worse for wear, but I'll be alright," She said, quietly, mimicking what I said the night she dragged me in out of the storm

"I'm glad. Don't worry, we're gonna get you food, and plenty of gems," I reassured her, though she didn't seem to need it

"Thank you…for saving me," She said

"I would've sooner died then do nothing," I replied, leaning down and rubbing my head against hers

 _SNAP!_

I heard a twig break from somewhere to my left. When I looked, I only saw the clearing around the tree, and a seeming wall of green which was the jungle we had just come out of. As I scanned what I could of the jungle, I could almost hear whispering. It was in a female voice, repeating different words overlapping each other. I was able to make out "come home" and "control" but the rest was jumbled words.

"Vexx?" I heard Tina, breaking me from me trance

"Huh? What?" I asked, turning my attention to her

"You looked like you saw something out there. Is everything alright?" She asked in reply

I paused and looked back out into the jungle for a few more moments. Silence. No sounds, and I couldn't see any movement.

"Fine. I'm just a little jumpy…this jungle isn't exactly friendly," I said

"HEADS UP!"

Before I could locate the voice, I was hit in the head by something a little too soft and juicy. Whatever it was, it burst open on my head and splattered all over my face. I would've been a little mad, but it made Tina laugh, which was a good sign, so I dealt with it. A moment later, both Spyro and Cynder landed, dropping at least ten fruits each.

"Woops, sorry Vexx. Guess I grabbed one more than I could hold," Spyro apologized

"No problem. So what kind of fruits are these anyways?" I asked, holding up one of the strange items

They were pink, and almost pear shaped, but they seemed to have strange spiked on them in the shape of scales.

"Well, I don't actually know. I found the tree about a year ago, and when I tried one of the fruit, it was like heaven. I call them Dragon Fruit, but I don't know if they have another name," Tina replied

I grabbed a bunch of the fruits and rolled them over to Tina, about five of them. She didn't hesitate to slowly ravage the pour things, but I was happy to see her eating at all. While she ate, I walked back over to the pile and grabbed a few for myself, seeing that both Spyro and Cynder were already digging in with pure bliss all over their faces. _Must be pretty good._ Eager to taste this seeming delicious fruit, I picked one up and brought it close to my maw. From the outside, it was odorless, so I tentatively took a bite.

The sensation which filled my mouth as soon as I took that first bite was nothing short of heavenly. The fruit was sweet, with just the slightest bit of sourness which made it more savory. I couldn't stop myself from going a little crazy, tearing into the remainder of that fruit before wreaking havoc on the others which I had pulled out of the pile. By the time we had all eaten our fill, there weren't even any droplets of their juice left anywhere. My hunger was sated and then some, same with the girls, but Spyro seemed to have gone to a whole other level. He had eaten more than any of us, and it was clear he was regretting it. His stomach was bulged, and he lay on the ground moaning in his obvious discomfort.

"Well, if you wouldn't have let Sparx teach you how to eat," Cynder said, laughing

"Who?" I asked, backed up by Tina

"My brother, a few times removed," Spyro replied

"Try a few SPECIES removed," Cynder corrected

Tina and I had no idea what they were talking about, but we figured we'd find out, eventually. I noticed that Tina seemed to be feeling better after eating.

"Hey, you look better," I said

"Those fruits are a major comfort food for me," she explained

"I see. Well, I'd still like to find some gems anyways, just to be safe,"

"Well, it'll be just you and me searching then. Spyro isn't going anywhere right now," Cynder said, looking at the sickly purple male

"Well, we better get to work then," I replied, standing from my spot, followed by Cynder, "We'll come back in an hour. If we aren't back by then, assume something has gone wrong,"

"If something goes wrong, then they'll have two purple dragons to deal with," Tina said, laying her head down on the ground

I smiled before Cynder dragged me away and together, we ran back into the jungle. I was almost immediately on guard, wanting to make sure nothing snuck up on me…again.

"So, what exactly are we looking for?" I asked

"Red gems grow in deposits above ground. They'll be pretty obvious, trust me. Just look for a huge red rock jutting out of the ground," She replied

 _Red in a jungle full of green. Something easy for once._ My thoughts seemed sound until a half hour later, when we hadn't found anything. I was getting frustrated, and didn't want to spend this much time in this place.

"Vexx, I've got something!" I heard Cynder call out

I quickly rushed to her side, smack dab into one very large crystal. It was taller than I was, and nearly as big around. One huge red gem.

"So, how do we get it to Tina?" I asked

"We break it," She replied

"Wait, what?"

"In order to harvest it, we have to break it into shards. Just watch," Cynder commanded

I took a few steps back just before she starting whaling on the thing. Every time she hit it, more shards broke off, until all that was left was a pile of gems. A few of them began to glow and passed into the two of us.

"I guess we were hurt in some way," Cynder joked, "Just grab as many as you can carry and take them back to the tree"

I did as I was told and grabbed a bunch of the shards in my front right leg before hobbling back to where we started. It took a few minutes to make the trip, but eventually we broke from the jungle of death and into the clearing surrounding the tree.

"Finally. We were getting worried," Spyro said, seeming like his stomach ache passed

"Well, we were having issues finding anything," Cynder replied

Without speaking, I brought the gems over to where Tina laid, looking like she was mostly asleep. As soon as I got close, however, her eyes opened. I didn't even get to put the gems down before they all began to glow and fly all around her, entering her body from every direction. I thought it was interesting to watch, as the bite marks on her tail vanished and she physically seemed to perk up. After a few moments, the process was complete and she looked like she was never hurt in the first place. She stood from where she was laying, and stretched away the tightness in her muscles from not moving for so long. After tasting all of her legs, she set her sights on me.

Without words, she rushed me, startling me as she tackled me to the ground. We rolled for a few seconds before stopping with her laying on top of me as we laughed. When she stopped laughing, she simply rested her head on my chest. All I wanted was to hold her then, and that's what I did. I wrapped my wings around her back and pulled her tight to me, enjoying how perfect it felt just to have her there. The emotion was interrupted when Spyro cleared his throat.

"So, we're halfway there. In the morning, we'll keep going, and hopefully we'll reach the city by the end of the seventh sun," He said, his middle-ages way of saying it making me laugh

"Ok, so in the morning we leave and hope that we reach the city in a week," I translated, making everyone laugh

"Ok, yeah, that too," Spyro replied

With that said, we stood and together, we all walked to the base of the tree, where we settled down to sleep the night away. If only my sleep was as perfect as the end of that day. I was swept into another dream, this one different from the rest. I was in my room, back in Colorado, but I wasn't there. It was as if I could see the room, but I was simply a floating perspective and I couldn't control where I was going. As I scanned my room, I was horrified. It was destroyed; claw marks all over the walls, my mattress torn to shred, my dresser overturned and across the room.

"Vexx, my sweet, you are under my control. It's time to come home," I heard a female voice outside my room

There was no reply; just a deep growl from something sounding sinister, before I saw a flash of light beneath my door. That flash of light stirred me from my slumber. _What is going on here? What am I trying to remember?_


	11. Voices

**I'm back, baby! MUCH shorter chapter this time, and only one thing to say: just a reminder really, but it is kind of important. Please do not post your hopes or theories for the future of the story in your reviews. You can say all you want about what has already happened, but for all you know, your hopes or theories could be correct, and for anyone who has read the review before reading the story, you have just spoiled something. If this continues I will have to start moderating the reviews to ensure those kind of reviews stay out. Thank you, and enjoy!**

Chapter 11

It wasn't long after I woke that everyone else did as well. We spent about an hour re-stalking our bags with food and the leftover gems before preparing to actually take flight.

"You alright, Vexx? You look like you didn't sleep at all," Spyro said

"Just a few lively dreams, is all," I replied, bending the truth a bit

He simply shrugged and seemed to believe me, dropping the subject completely.

"Alright, once we get above the canopy, it won't be that long of a flight before we break free of the jungle all together," Tina said

"Awesome. I say it's high time we get out of this place," I said, eager to leave

"Agreed. Let's go," Spyro interjected, before leaping into the air and flying in an upwards spiral around the tree

We were all quick to follow, not wanting to waste time. It was strange to fly in circles around a tree; it seemed like something you would do to go down, but we were flying up. It only took a few minutes to reach the top of the tree, and I couldn't stop myself from grabbing a fresh fruit as I passed. Once we broke through the canopy, we stopped. Everyone else was looking at the sun as it rose in the distance.

"Sun rises in the east. Follow the sun," Cynder said, and with that, everyone began flying straight towards the circle of blinding light

It took me a few seconds to adjust to the light before following, keeping my eyes on the form of Tina, making sure I didn't lose them. As I flew, I ate the fruit I had grabbed, enjoying the delicious savory flavor. Tina didn't lie when she said it wouldn't be a long flight until we escaped the jungle. By the time I was done eating, I could see the edge up ahead. I picked up my pace so I could catch up to them by the time we passed it, which was only a few minutes ahead. I felt safer the moment we did, knowing that none of the creatures of that place were out in the open plains with us.

"Vexx…" I heard a familiar voice whisper in my head

I stopped mid-flight and turned around to look at the jungle. As I looked all around the tree line, I couldn't seem to find anything out of the ordinary, until I spotted movement on the ground. Upon closer inspection, I could have sworn I spotted a silver tail disappearing back passed the tree line. _Who are you?_ I wondered.

"Vexx?" I heard Tina's voice behind me

I turned back toward the east and saw they had all stopped and were waiting for me.

"Is everything alright?" She asked

 _Is it?_ I pondered for a few moments. "Fine, just happy to see that jungle behind us," I lied

"Well, come on. We've got a city to get to," She said, before they all continued

Time seemed to slow around me as they turned to keep going. I didn't know why, but right then, I knew that this was where I belonged. _I'll follow you wherever you will go._ Smiling, I chased after them, soon finding myself gliding beside Tina. She and I exchanged a glance, smiling at each other in a way that I don't think either of us ever had. With that, we set our sights ahead, flying into the sunrise. The landscape beneath us was beautiful. Green grass, a river flowing through, some rocky hills around some areas. I was surprised when we passed over a village of more Cheetah people. This village seemed more friendly, however. As we flew over, most of the people saw us, and they waved and cheered for us.

"What's all that about?" I asked

"Cynder and I saved that village from an attack by a small battalion of soldiers from the dark army," Spyro replied

"They wanted to hold us prisoner, but released us after we saved them," Cynder added

"Oh, I get it. Special treatment for the war heroes?" I joked

Everyone laughed, but no further words were spoken for a while. I continued to eyeball the landscape, seeing many things which I would never see back home. Different trees, random deposits of crystal, creatures which didn't exist in the world I knew. Beauties and horrors, alike. As we continued to fly, I noticed something strange. A spot in the grass which had none. No green of any kind. The stone showing through was dark red, and some of it seemed to be molten. It was strange to see a spot like that surrounded by so much green grass.

"Spyro, what's that?" I asked, pointing down to the spot

"Soldiers…of the dark army. They burry themselves and wait to ambush anyone who goes near, but the ground around them turns into…well, that," he replied

"If they're from that army, shouldn't we do something?" I asked

"No. Remnants of a time passed have no need to die," Cynder answered

Wow…these are a very forgiving people. Germans still haven't been able to live down Hitler. Maybe they won't even consider Tina's family. We flew in silence from then on. As the sun began to fall, we all searched for a place to stop for the night. We had no luck finding cover, so we settled down on a small hill, lit by the moonlight. I couldn't wait for day to come, for I feared sleep. Another dream, or memory, whichever it may be. Thankfully, my sleep was silent.


	12. Dragon City of Warfang

**Here I am again! I know last chapter was slow, quiet, and short, but I can't have a new crisis every chapter, now can I? If I did, then excitement would become boring. I think we'll just relax, and give our characters a bit of a break, but fear not, my good readers, and stay your blades of hate towards me. It wouldn't be an adventure story anymore if the climax wasn't still to come!**

 **…** **or will we?**

Chapter 12

We flew, and went through the motions day by day, each day bringing a new feeling, or new discovery. Each night brought my fear back as I prepared for another dream which was never to come. At least, not until the sixth and final night of our traveling. As I lay beside Tina beside a small pond, close as I could be to her and as relaxed as I could be without being dead, I wondered if those dreams were ever going to come back. It had to be the night I believed them to be over that they return.

When the dream began, everything was bright and blurry. It felt new, slightly cold, but warm at the same time. As my vision cleared, I was able to see my surroundings. I was in a room in a temple, similar to the one I'd seen in a different dream. I was laying on something soft, and almost like my mattress back home, but different.

"He looks just like you," A soft female voice said

When I searched for the source of the voice, I discovered two large blurred figures standing over the bed I was laying in. One was red, and the other seemed to be some kind of pearl white color, but I couldn't make out their faces.

"Except the spikes," a gentle male voice replied

 _Who are these two?_ The dream quickly switched to a completely different scene. This scene began with immense amounts of aching and burning pain, and the sound of a baby's voice crying out. This went on for a while before I was able to see anything, and when I could see something, it was a wooded area; trees everywhere, and it looked like the place my parents took me camping every summer. As I looked around, I saw that everything was moving around me, or rather, I was being moved. I looked in the direction I was moving, and in that direction I saw two people, humans, whose faces were also blurred. I could tell that they were a man and woman, maybe in their late twenties or early thirties. I was placed in the arms of the woman.

"You must care for him…he is all I have. My son, I am so sorry, I must send you away. You will return when you are ready," that gentle male voice spoke

"What is his name?" the man asked

"Convexity…his mother chose it. You must give him a different name, more suitable to your people," the dragon replied, sounding sad

There was a pause, where only breathing was audible.

"Vexx…Vexxer Charles," The woman said

Right as my name was spoken, the faces of the two humans became visible, and I saw the faces of my parents. In hopes of identifying the dragon, I looked at him, but I only saw a blur of red.

"Goodbye," he said, and in a flash of light, he was gone

I woke from my dream right then, feeling more confused than ever. What woke me was Tina moving around beside me, stretching as she too woke from her slumber. As she stood and stretched, I shook my head, trying to clear my head. _Convexity? What is Convexity?_ Seeking the answer to that question, I stood and made my way over to Spyro.

"Hey Spyro, does the word Convexity mean anything to you?" I asked

He looked stunned by my question, and hearing the word also made Cynder perk up from where she was laying, still trying to doze.

"Convexity was the name of the portal to the realm where Malefor was held. The Portal of Convexity," Spyro replied

"Where did you hear about it?" Cynder asked

I was about to reply, but Tina silenced me from behind.

"Did you have another dream?" She asked

"Yes…it's so strange," I replied

"How long have you been having these dreams?" Spyro asked

"Pretty much since I got here. They started as glimpses of images and sounds, but they get clearer each time I have one," I said

All three of them had expressions of pure thought on their faces. This went on for almost a minute, with nobody speaking, before they all exchanged knowing glances and looked right at me.

"You really need to get in to the chronicler. I think he's trying to communicate with you," Spyro said

"Will he have the answers I'm looking for?" I asked

"That and more. Let's get moving," He replied before standing

Together, we all took to the skies. We all were flying double time, me surprisingly ahead of everyone, but I wanted to get to the city more than anyone. _Whatever this guy is trying to tell me, it better be good._ My dreams were making me wonder who I was, and where I was truly from. _My name is Vexxer Charles, I'm from Colorado in the United States. My parents are John and Julie Charles._ I kept repeating this in my head, trying to force myself to believe it, but I didn't know what to believe. This went on for hours, until I saw a huge structure in the distance: a wall!

"Guys, is that…?" I began

"The Dragon City of Warfang," Spyro finished

"Home of every remaining dragon," Cynder added

 _Finally! Two week of traveling to get here, sheesh._ I slowed and allowed Spyro and Cynder to take the lead, seeing as they knew the city, and I didn't. With them in front, we all landed at the front gate, which was closed and had two moles standing guard. If only they were standing. They had both sat on the ground back-to-back and were snoozing the day away, something I thought was strictly American. We approached them as noisily as possible, but these two wouldn't wake. Eventually, Spyro just cleared his throat, causing both moles to jump awake and try acting as if they'd been awake the entire time. One of them, who had his helmet off as he slept, put it on backwards, blocking his vision, before standing and saluting us. He must have thought we were his boss.

"Sir!" He said loudly before being hit by his counterpart

"Idiot, don't solute," the other yelled, making the first correct himself and apologize, "not these…uh…who are you?"

"Spyro, and this is my mate, Cynder, and our friends Tina and Vexx," Spyro replied

There was a moment of silence before the second mole took in a long gasp, followed by backhanding the first again.

"What are you doing?! Show some respect, solute them!" He yelled, making the first repeat his initial action, mirrored by the second

"That isn't necessary," Spyro said, making the moles relax

"Spyro, you've been gone so long, where have you been?" the second asked

"We decided to take a leave of absence after the war. It's a story for another time, right now we need to get inside," Cynder rushed

"Of course right away. Open the gate!" He yelled

A few seconds later, the big wooden gate began to open. Before it even finished, Spyro began walking forward, so, wanting to stay close to him, I quickly followed alongside the girls. I was amazed when we entered the city; it was huge! The main gate opened into a courtyard, which had multiple ways to exit into the city. All of the streets were alive with activity from the moles.

"Wow, they've done some renovating," Spyro said

When we stepped into the center of the courtyard, every single mole fell silent. All their attention was drawn toward us, or rather, the other three. I didn't draw much attention, but the seeing Spyro and Cynder return, and return with another purple dragon, was definitely a head turner. There was only one audible noise, and it was a very fast talking voice coming from the road to our right, and its source was entering the courtyard. When I looked, I saw a dragon, accompanied by four moles, and this dragon was fully grown. I could tell by its voice that it was male, and I was surprised when it spoke in an English accent. His scales were light blue, and he didn't even notice us as he and his group walked by.

"I need all work going towards reconstruction. Your work with explosives must be put on hold while we're fixing the buildings you accidentally destroyed," He said

"Hello Cyril," Spyro said

"Hello Spyro," He replied, before continuing his business

He simply continued talking to his companions, and walked down another street and around a corner, out of sight. I looked at Spyro, dumbfounded. He simply smirked.

"Give him a minute,"

A few seconds after Spyro said this, a loud and powerful gasp could be heard from the street Cyril disappeared down. Then, from around the same corner he walked around, he came bounding. As he turned the corner, he actually slid and smashed into what looked like an empty merchant's cart. The impact didn't even faze him as he stood and ran back out into the courtyard.

"Spyro! My goodness, you had us all worried sick!" He exclaimed, before letting his gaze fall to Tina and I, "And who is…waaahh!"

He jumped back upon seeing Tina.

"Tina…what are….why are you…" He stuttered

"Hi, Cyril," Tina said, smiling up at him

He only looked worried, scared, and confused. After a moment of silence, he let his head fall low so he was eye level with Spyro.

"Spyro, do you have any idea who this is?" He whispered, though we could all hear him

Tina's head fell low upon hearing this. They really were judging her based on her parents, and that angered me. _Ok, really dude? Her father does not decide who she is!_

"We have EVERY idea who she is, actually," I blurted, drawing his attention to me

"Who is-" he began, but was interrupted

"Cyril, we need to talk with the other guardians, in private," Cynder said

Hearing this, Cyril looked around and saw that everyone in the surrounding area was listening and watching. With a nod, he then led us down the center road. Spyro walked beside him, while the rest of us followed behind.

"So how have things been here?" Spyro asked

"Well, after rebuilding the city, Terrador was selected to be head guardian. The moles have never been happier, but we do get the occasional attack by some left over group of Grublins," Cyril replied

"I see. What about Volteer?" he asked

"He usually stays in the main temple here in the city, doing his studies on Science. Ludicrous stuff, if you ask me. Uh, Arlin," Cyril called out, and a moment later a mole ran up to him, "Go and fetch Terrador. Tell him to meet us in the temple,"

With that, the mole ran off. No more words were spoken as Cyril led us deeper into the city. I didn't know where we were going, until I looked around and saw that a few blocks ahead, elevated higher above the other buildings, was a temple similar to the one I saw in my dream, but different. We were taken into a corridor which led to some stairs, which took us up into the temple.

"Spyro, take the others and wait by the vision pool. I'll go find Volteer," Cyril said

Spyro nodded and led us through a doorway into a large circular room with a small pool in the middle.

"Alright Spyro, now what?" I asked

"We have to wait until the rest of the Guardians get here. They are the only ones who can tell us where the White Aisle is," He replied

I sighed in frustration. I wanted so badly to get the answers I traveled so far for. Accepting what I would have to do, I relaxed and looked over at Tina. She seemed scared, and sad. I knew exactly why, too. The way Cyril looked at her, the way all of those moles looked at her, was what she had been hiding from, the reason she lived alone for so long.

"Spyro, can I talk to you for a second?" I requested, and walked out of the room

He followed me out of the room and out of earshot of the girls. When I was certain we were in private, I stopped and turned to face him.

"What's up?" He asked

"I need to make something very clear. The way the people in the city looked at Tina, the way Cyril reacted when he saw her, was unacceptable. That is the very reason she has been hiding away for so long, so I want you to make sure that when the guardians arrive, they treat her the same way they treat you," I said forcefully and to the point

He looked at me, confused, but after a moment, he spoke.

"I'll do what I can," He replied

I nodded, and together we went back into the vision pool room. When we entered, I took my place at Tina's side again, mere moments before a deep and powerful voice was hear from the front room.

"Cyril? Volteer? This better be important," We heard, before a very large and stalky green dragon entered the room. The very first dragon he spotted was Spyro. His reaction was much less warm than Cyril's was. "Spyro, you've returned. Welcome back. And Cynder, I'm glad to see you well"

"Thank you," Cynder replied

"And to you as well, Terrador. I wish our return was under better circumstances, but we've come across something," Spyro added, looking directly at us

At first, when Terrador looked, he seemed like he was going to explode. His eyes widened, and his mouth fell wide open as he prepared to say something, but he was silenced by the sound of Spyro forcefully clearing his throat. Terrador glanced over at Spyro, who shook his head in disapproval. Getting the message, the green dragon corrected his posture.

"Tina, you've returned as well. And who is this?" He asked, looking at me

"The answer to that is a very long story. I'll tell you when Cyril and Volteer get here," I said

"Alright then. We wait for Cyril and Volteer to arrive"

 **Sorry, something went wrong when I tried to upload this chapter the first time. I don't know what happened, but I will be trying again now. Sorry for the mishap!**


	13. Time to Wait

**Again, very sorry for the mishap of posting last chapter. Apparently when I copy/pasted the chapter, I accidentally copied the actual coding in Microsoft Word instead of the chapter, so when I initially posted it, it was a bunch of computer coding. But everything seems hunky dory now, so thank you to those of you who reviewed and warned me of my coming doom. GhostChris and Rusty2016, thanks! I hope you both enjoyed the actual chapter. Alright, with that said, shall we continue?**

Chapter 13

We waited for quite a while in silence. Wherever Volteer was, it wasn't in the temple, unless the temple was a few miles long. I was about ready to lie down when we all heard a door open from down the hall.

"Yes, yes Volteer I understand, but there are more pressing matters at hand," Cyril said

"But I think I'm on to something! I believe that our world is made of more than wood, dirt and stone. Basic things compose everything we know, even us!" another, VERY fast speaking voice said, which I guessed was Volteer

"He's so obsessed with that science stuff. So far it's led him nowhere," Terrador said, just before they walked in

"What could be so much more important than discovery?" Volteer asked, stepping into the room and stopping dead in his tracks when he spotted Tina

"Hi, Volteer," she greeted

Without answering, he looked at the other guardians for help.

"All explanations will come in due time," I interjected, "For now, we need to calm down"

"Agreed," Spyro said

Upon hearing that voice, Volteer began spastically searching the room. It was comical to see, as Spyro was standing right next to him.

"Down here," Spyro called, drawing the yellow dragon's eyes

"Spyro! My boy, where have you been? And what the devil is going on here?" He asked

"As Vexx said, all explanations will come in due time," Spyro answered

"Who?"

"Me," I said, a little irritated by his forgetting who it was who initially said those words

"Oh, right. A thousand apologies," Volteer replied

"Enough!" Terrador bellowed, silencing us all, "Vexx, I think we have waited long enough to hear whatever explanation you can offer"

"Yes, we have kept them waiting, and they have been very patient, thankfully. Would you like to begin?" Cynder asked

I nodded and cleared my throat before beginning.

"My name is Vexxer Charles, and I am not from this world," I said, making the guardians come to immediate attention, "I am not even supposed to be a dragon. I was born into a different world, to animals called humans. Humans are highly intelligent beings which walk on two legs, and we have no use of magic or elements like people do in this world. They use science and innovation to survive and grow, and in everyday life use technology to make life easier. In my world, I was a student, mainly dedicating myself to studying science, and I believed that there was a way to travel to other worlds. I believed that, in a time long ago, other worlds passed through into ours, because there were legends of dragons in our ancient history. But when I began researching it, I found a picture. It was of a window, which had been around when a dragon crossed into our world. All I remember is looking at it before I was waking up here in Avalar. I came here seeking help to get home, but on the trip here, I was plagued by very strange dreams,"

"Dreams?" Cyril asked

"Yes. At first they were glimpses of images, and sounds, but recently they've become very clear, and they raise many questions," I replied

"I believe the Chronicler is trying to contact him, but because he isn't a dragon, it's not as simple as putting him to sleep," Spyro said

"We would've taken him to the White Aisle, but it seems to have changed location after the world…you know, broke," Cynder added

Silence ensued as the guardians all exchanged glances with each other. I was getting tired of all of this inside-the-eyeballs mind speak. After a minute or so, the silence was finally broken by the head guardian himself.

"Spyro, Vexx, I will speak with you both alone," He said, before walking out of the room

Tina looked at me, seeming worried, but I have her a reassuring nod before going with Spyro to follow the jolly green giant. We followed him through hallways and rooms, until we finally stopped a few rooms away from the Vision Pool.

"First off, Spyro, do you know who that other purple dragon is?" Terrador asked

"Yes. Her name is Tina, and she's the daughter of Malefor, but she's also a person, and I expect she is treated as such," Spyro replied

"Spyro, you know better than anyone how to find the good in people, but the only time there was two purple dragons was when the universe needed balance. I don't want to have another dark master on our hands," he said

"You won't, because there isn't an ounce of evil in her," I replied, "She is an amazing person. She resents her father for what he did, but any memory she holds of him was of when he was good,"

"Exactly. Until such time as she proves herself a threat, she will be treated the same way I am treated," Spyro agreed

Terrador seemed stunned. I could almost see the wheels in his head turning, trying to find a sound argument against us which did not exist.

"Very well," He said, "Now, on to this matter concerning the Chronicler. He has only ever spoken out to anyone when times of crisis are coming. He spoke to Spyro in the time before Malefor was released, and spoke to the guardians of Malefor's time to warn them of the coming evil. Now, if he speaks to you, we must hope that times will not be so hard. We know where the White Aisle is, but to get you in will take a day or so. We will give you a room in the temple until preparations are complete," He said

 _Damn it! I'm tired of waiting._ We both nodded, before Terrador led us back to the Vision Pool room, where everyone else was waiting.

"Preparations will be made for Vexx to be taken to the White Aisle. In the meantime, we will give the four dragons two rooms. And Tina," Terrador said, making her head perk up, "I am sorry for how we reacted when we first saw you. From now on, you will be welcome here, and treated as an equal to us all,"

"B-but Terrador-" Volteer began

"Her family chain does not affect who she chooses to be, and that is final," he interrupted

"To appeal to another scientist, are you familiar with the life cycle of a butterfly?" I asked

"Yes, of course," He replied

"Well, the parents of the butterfly only create the caterpillar it begins as. But that little bug is what turns itself into that amazing, and beautiful butterfly. Tina's father does not decide how good or bad of a person she is. Only she can choose that," I explained, repeating what I told to Tina so long ago

He face seemed to churn with thought. He too was searching for a way around my logic, but no intellectual will deny facts. Eventually, he just sighed and agreed with me. I couldn't help but smile. My first real victory going brain-to-brain with someone.

"I will take you to your rooms, while the others begin preparations. Follow me," Cyril said, before leading us through a different doorway

We walked down the straight corridor for a few minutes until Spyro and Cynder were dismissed into their room. After that, Tina and I were taken to and left in our room.

"This is cozy," I said

"I wish there was more ways for light to come in," She replied

It was true. The only source of light was a small window, which left the back of the room almost completely dark. And that small amount of light was quickly disappearing as the sun shrank beneath the horizon. Tina and I decided to settle down for the night, in the center of the room. We laid down and cuddled together.

"So, we're finally here," Tina said

"Yeah, and it took long enough," I replied

"No kidding," She agreed, "So, what are you gonna do while you wait to be taken to the Chronicler?"

"Well, if you're free, I was hoping that maybe we could go explore the city," I said, trying to sound cocky and confident

"Oh my, Mr. Charles, are you asking me on a date?" She jokingly asked, "I just don't know. I'll have to take a look at my schedule,"

"Offer expires in 3…2…1…" I counted down the seconds

"Yes!" She exclaimed, "I would love to go explore the city with you,"

"Whew, you took that on the dot," I joked, and feigned relief

She simply laughed before snuggling up even closer to me.

"Thank you, for what you did today," She said, her tone making the mood of the situation turn calmer

"What'd I do?" I asked

"The way you changed their view on me. On sight of me, they believe me to be the great evil of my father, but with a few words you changed that. You've changed everything for me," She explained

"And to think all it took was one guy who didn't know anything," I replied

She smiled and laid her head down, "That's all I needed"

I laid my head down beside hers and together, we drifted off to sleep. My sleep was once again dreamless, and by the morning I felt well rested and good as new. When I woke, Tina seemed like she was still dozing, but my attention was drawn to a commotion in the hallway. A new voice was speaking without end, and both Spyro and Cynder sounded happy to hear it. I stood and walked to the door to peak out, and what I saw looked like a bug. It was small, glowing, and obviously male, and his voice was getting old fast.

"Do I ask for much? No, but I would've liked even the she-devil here to be around to keep me company. I couldn't talk to anyone here! And did you send any letters? No, you just disappeared and left me thinking you were a pancake at the center of the world. And then you come back and I'm not even the first person you come to see," He said

"It's good to see you to, Sparx," Spyro replied, chuckling at the behavior of this bug

I decided to walk over and see who this was, but succeeded in accidentally sneaking up behind the little bug.

"Who's this?" I asked, startling him

He quickly turned around and spotted me, looking shocked and worried

"Oh my god, they shrank Ignitus! Don't worry buddy, we'll get you help! Spyro…use your crazy weird stuff and fix him!" The bug shouted, hiding behind Spyro and Cynder

Spyro only laughed, "Vexx, this is my brother, Sparx, the one we told you about,"

"Wait…wait wait wait wait, Vexx? Who's Vexx?" Sparx asked

"Me," I said, laughing

Without further words, he flew from his hiding spot behind the two and all around me, inspecting every inch of me.

"So, there are other little dragons?" He asked

"Two others, including Vexx," Cynder replied

"Who's the other one?" He asked, turning his back to the hallway, which I saw Tina already walking down

"Would that be me, you are referring to?" She asked

Sparx jumped again and flew over next to Spyro before searching for the source of the voice. When he located Tina, he seemingly almost fainted.

"Sh-she's p-purple…but I thought that…my gosh, you dragons are confusing," He stuttered

We all laughed at his remark.

"So, Tina and I are going to explore the city while we wait for word from the Guardians," I said

"Oh, alright. Well, let us know how it goes," Cynder replied

 _Oh, please let it go well._


	14. Time to Say Goodbye

**Hey all! I'm doing a chapter jam, basically. I've got just a few more days until winter break is over and I have to go back to school, which will slow my chapter production by A LOT, so I'm trying my best to get as far as possible before then. Evidently, there was some disappointment on my decision to leave Malefor dead, and I apologize for those of you who were, but there is nothing I could do with that. No way for me to know where the original author was going to go with that, or any of that side stuff he was doing. Please refrain from messaging me and asking me to change what I am doing. I have done my best to make this an original work, to make this my story, and it doesn't make me feel good about that when people come in and try to make me change it to what they want. If you are unhappy, I am sorry, but I am doing my best. I welcome constructive criticism, not a collar and leash. Thank you, and enjoy!**

Chapter 14

Once we got out of the temple, our route through the city was random. We found ourselves at dead ends, or walking in circles, but eventually we found ourselves on one big road. It was long and wide, and covered in merchant carts. Most of the carts sold food, or clothing for moles, which was of no interest to us. We did stop by a few food carts which were offering samples, and I dare say those chefs had some good techniques. As we progressed further down the road, we found much less popular carts which held items not meant for moles. We approached one stand in particular had what looked like metal armor meant for dragons. Standing behind the cart was an elderly-looking mole.

"Why so much dragon armor?" I asked

"There used to be many more dragons to sell to, and when the war began, I made plenty. I never would've expected Gaul to attack the dragons. I have armor in your size if you're interested," He offered

"We'll be glad to look, but we don't have anything to pay for it," I replied

"Well, I would be glad of the company anyways. Let me pull out my stalk in your size," He said, and disappeared into a cupboard in the cart

From our perspective, all we could see were different pieces of armor flying up and onto the counter. They were strange things. The helmets seemed like they were only meant to protect the top of the head. The body pieces weren't so different from the chest pieces used by medieval knights. The only other piece of armor were random assortments of plates and bracers. The plates, as I later discovered, were meant to be places on top of the body where the tail meets the torso, and the bracers were obviously to be put on the wrists. When everything was up, they had been arranged into full sets of armor, amounting to six full sets. We both jumped when the mole popped back into view from behind the cart.

"Here we are, every set of armor I have arranged from lowest to highest quality," He said, and grabbed the set at the beginning of the line up

It looked to be made of iron, and it wasn't very polished. It was dark grey, and not decorated at all, making it very bland and looking quite heavy.

"This is one of my first every young dragon designs. It was meant to be more for training armor for the young ones. Its weight helps build strength, and most could afford it as a beginning set," He said, then grabbed the next set

It wasn't much different from the first. It looked to be made of the same material, and the same color, but it had subtle decorations imbedded in the iron, and it looked like it was made to fit the body of its wearer more comfortably.

"This is an improvement on the first design. It's a bit more expensive, but it's less heavy, more stylish, and more comfortable. Usually, the more well-off dragons would buy this set for their children to train with," He explained, then moved to the next two

These two looked much better than the first two. They looked to be heat forged and polished steel. They were shiny, attractive, and had emblems imbedded on the body pieces.

"These are my third model, for real combat. The only real difference in them is that one is curved to fit a female body structure. They are meant to be light weight, tough, and durable,"

"Wow, you really worked," I said as he moved to the next two

These two were GORGIOUS. One looked to be made of silver, and the other of gold, and both had six red gems running along the backs of the body pieces. The gold one also had three larger green gems running straight down the back of the body piece in between the red gems. The silver one had four green gems on the bracers, one on each.

"These two are my latest creation. I made as many of these as I could just before the war, in all sizes, but when the dragons were nearly wiped out, there was nobody to use them. The red and green gems imbedded in the armor increase a warrior's stamina, and heal them when they are injured. The armor pieces are made of gold and silver plated steel, making them very beautiful and very valuable. They were the only things I was ever able to sell, but only as decorations for the homes of moles," He finished

"Wow…well, if we're ever in need of armor, we know where to come," Tina said

"Thank you. It's been a while since any of these armor pieces have even moved. Do come again!" He replied, before we walked away

"Man, those last two sets were beautiful," Tina said

"I know. They would suit you," I replied, once again using more confidence than I had to spare

Tina looked at me, surprised by my bold comment, and trying to add to it, I shot her a confident smile. She was silent for a few moments, and I began to think that I maybe went too fast, or too far, or maybe it was too sudden. She put my thoughts to rest by smiling and planting a quick peck on my cheek. From that moment forward, we just ran around the city, laughing and enjoying each other's company. The six year old came out in both of us as we ran and had simple, innocent fun, free of any care or worry for the first time in our lives.

Down streets, around corners, and everywhere through Warfang, we laughed and giggled the day away. By the time the sun began to fall, we had to ask for directions back to the temple. We discovered that we weren't far from the temple, making us feel bad for troubling someone for the directions we could have acquired by just looking around. We thanked the mole before making our way around a few corners until we arrived back at the temple, where we immediately knew something was going on. As soon as we entered the Vision Pool room, we found that all of the guardians were gathered along with Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx.

"What are you trying to say?" I heard Spyro ask

"What I'm saying is that you were right," Volteer replied, as soon as we turned the corner

"What's going on?" I asked

Everyone's attention was turned to Tina and I as we walked into the room. Terrador was the first to take charge and answer me.

"In preparing to bring you to the White Aisle, we discovered that the gates leading inside were already open. He has been waiting for you, or if not you, then someone," He said

"Wait, the gate? You mean the White Aisle is here?!" I asked urgently

"Yes, but the gate locks from the inside. It takes time to get word inside for him to open it," Cyril replied

"We've been talking to them, and have decided that at mid-day tomorrow, you will be escorted to the gate, but from then on, you'll have to go on alone," Spyro said

I was silent. _Preparations to take me to the White Aisle, that is what they said. Not getting the gate open so I could get in. They led me to believe that I would have to make another journey to reach it. They never even thought to mention that the key to finding out what is happening to me, the key to getting me home to see my parents again, isn't even far enough to be a hop, skip, and a jump away?_

"Vexx, are you alright?" Tina asked

"Fine," I lied

My fib was obvious, but they seemed to not be concerned with my response at the moment. The continued making plans amongst themselves.

"I'm going to get some rest," I said, before walking past everyone and back to Tina's and my room

As soon as I got into the room, I let my anger show. I screamed out to the world and smacked my tail against the wall, accidentally leaving a cut in the stone where the tip it.

"That doesn't look fine to me," I heard from behind me

I turned around to see Tina, standing in the doorway.

"Why wouldn't they tell me it was so close? This entire time I've been waiting, to find out that my answers were a few minute's walk away?" I asked angrily

Without answering, Tina quickly walked up to me and pulled me into a hug. I closed my eyes and let her presence soothe me. Too soon, she pulled away.

"Vexx, I don't know why they wouldn't tell you, but you must trust in their judgement. It won't be long before you get your answers, and then you can go home," She said

I detected an obvious hint of sadness in her voice. Despite everything we'd gone through together, we both knew that time was nearly up. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't stay. My parents needed me. I was bringing in the money which gave us food. They've already gone too long without me being there. I looked into Tina's eyes, and I saw a tear fall. It broke my heart to see her like this, and I couldn't help but pull her back into a hug.

"I wish I could stay, Tina. I really do. But my family needs me to be there," I said, my own voice faltering

"But I need you, Vexx. I need you with me…I love you" She replied, beginning to sob into my shoulder

"I love you too, and I will always be with you. Not a day will go by when I don't think of you, and I won't rest until I find a way to get back to you"

With no more words, we both laid down and cuddled together, falling asleep in that position. My sleep was dreamless, and I spent the entire next morning with Tina. We were both afraid that this might be my last day in Avalar. It was exactly mid-day when Cynder appeared in the doorway. She didn't say anything; only gave a nod to me, confirming that it was time. Tina and I both stood and walked out of the room together, making our way to the front room of the temple, where Terrador was waiting for us.

"I will take you as far as the gate, but past there you must proceed alone," He said

"I understand," I said

With no more words, Terrador led us out of the temple and through the streets. I intertwined my tail with Tina's and wrapped my wing over her back, just to hold her for that much longer. The farther we progressed, the stranger the path got. It started as roads through the city, but it seemed to turn into a lone, walled off path leading in one direction. It didn't take long for the gate to come into view, but when it did, Tina and I both knew that it was time to say goodbye.


	15. Convexity is Born

**Here we are, where the past 14 chapters have tried to get us. We went from Colorado, to a field in Avalar, to the ruins Spyro and Cynder made their home, to Tina's cave, to the heavens above and into the forest. Close to death itself to arrive here, but has the journey been worth the spoils? Let's find out! This chapter is influenced by the song "The Call" by Regina Spektor.**

Chapter 15

As I looked over at Tina, she stared back at me and in our gaze, we spoke the silent words we both realized were the truth. _This is it._ I pulled my wing off of her so we stand face to face, looking straight at each other.

"I'll wait here for you, until sun down. If you aren't back by then…well, then I know you're gone," She said

"If you will wait for me, then I will return to you. I don't care how long it takes; when I've done what I need to do, I will never give up trying to get back to you, and I will succeed. I promise you that," I replied, before moving in and hugging her tightly

"Vexx, you must go, now," Terrador said

For a moment, we ignored him, but I knew the Chronicler wouldn't wait forever. I broke apart from her, reluctantly, and began my walk toward the gate. Right as I got in the gateway, I looked over my shoulder and saw tears streaming down Tina's face, and the sight broke my heart. _I will get back to you. I promise._ Without any more delay, I went in. The gate closed behind me by itself, making t clear that there was no going back. I stopped for a moment in order to work up the courage to continue before moving forward.

The room was strange. I walked in and took note that it seemed like a stone dome. The walls were littered with bookshelves which were filled to the brim with books I'd never seen before. In the center of the room, a glass pillar filled with some unknown substance stood, and to the left of that, a book stand stood alone.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" I called out

"Not anyone, but someone in particular," A familiar voice spoke from behind the pillar

Then, from around it came walking a large, light blue dragon, who wore a crystal on his neck and had bags filled with notebooks hanging on his sides. He walked up to me and leaned his head down so that he was eye level with me.

"My son, you have come home," He said

"What do you mean? I'm not even from this world, how could I be your son?" I asked

"In order to protect you, I sent you away when you were just a hatchling. You know this to be true," He replied

"No, my name is Vexxer Charles. I am a human being, not a dragon," I denied it half-heartedly

"The name your human parents gave you, the day I gave you to them," He said

"Then why would they not have told me about it?" I asked

"They wouldn't have known what to say. I had only moments to hand you to them and say goodbye before I was pulled back into this world," He explained

 _My dreams…they're memories? I believe him, I know he's telling the truth, but I don't want it to be true._

"Who is my mother?" I asked

"Her name is Vierra. She was one of the very few dragons who could use her magic to create portals to other worlds. Some of her power was instilled in you. The element you used saving Tina in the lake was not fire," He replied

"No…it wasn't but…how do you know about that?" I asked

"Everything in this world which happens, I can see, and is recorded in one of these books. That element was a power you have deep within yourself. A power you gained from your mother, which you can use if you only have the drive," He said

"My mother…so is she the reason I was sent so far away?" I asked

"No…you see, you came early into this world. You hatched many months before the other eggs, and long before the war began. Your mother named you Convexity, and she believed that the light in your heart would carry through, and you would have the power to hold darkness at bay. But when the war began, your mother was tempted and controlled by the Dark Master. She turned on us, and helped him wipe out the remaining dragons. I knew she would come for you, and would find you no matter where I sent you in this world, so I used the help of a young dragon named Nexic, who was born able to slightly use his magic to create temporary portals. With his help, I delivered you to another world, where you would be safe from your mother, and from Malefor," He finished

"Wait, Spyro told me that the Portal of Convexity was the gateway to the world used to hold Malefor," I inquired

"Yes. It was a world which was powerful enough to hold Malefor at bay, and because of that, in honor of what your mother believed in, I named it the Portal of Convexity," He replied

 _So…it's all true. My parents aren't my parents. My family…I'm not even related to them. But why?_

"Why now, after all these years, why would I be brought back?" I asked

"That is the question, isn't it? I don't know how you got here, or why. I sensed a great power, and a great darkness before you appeared in that field. Whenever I tried to see, I couldn't. That is why I have tried to make you remember," He explained, then placed one of his giant paws on my head

I felt a strange sensation take over my mind. Everything went bright, and dark, and fuzzy, and all I could hear was his voice.

"Go now, my son. Dream tonight and remember who you are…" His voice echoed in my head

When my vision cleared, I found myself already outside of the White Aisle, standing outside the gate, which was now closed. _I'm still here? Wait, then where is Tina?_ I looked around and saw that everything was dark. I could hear crickets in the background of the scene, and there was a sky full of stars above my head. _Night time…how long was I in there?_ As I pondered this, I had a sudden revelation. _Tina!_ I broke into an immediate sprint, heading back down the road in a beeline for the temple. I hoped to god she was still there, and hadn't gone back to her cave, or been relocated. My mind raced with all of the contingencies of her being gone, but I couldn't stop myself from smiling as I ran. _I'm still here, Tina. I'm still with you, so don't lose hope, I'm coming back to you!_

When I entered the main part of the city, I saw just how quiet it was at night. Everyone was asleep, or at least indoors. Not one other person was out, which made it a little creepy, but I didn't care. The girl I loved without restraint was waiting for me, and I owed it to her to get there without delay. So without delay, I kept going. I sped up even more when the temple game into view. I didn't even slow down to enter; I burst through the door and up the stairs, heading straight for our room. I slowed to a walk when I entered the hallway which led to my destination, and listened as I approached. What I heard were quiet sobs from a beautiful purple dragoness, sobs which only I could put to an end. As I stopped in the doorway, I saw that she was facing the opposite wall, laying with her back to me. Taking in a deep breath, I slowly approached her.

I waited to speak until I was mere centimeters from her, "I made you a promise,"

Her sobs immediately ceased as her head perked up, and as if she didn't fully believe it, she peered over her shoulder. As soon as she saw me, her eyes lit up and began producing new tears, these ones joyful.

"One which I intended to keep," I finished

"Vexx!" She exclaimed as she stood and tackled me to the ground

After we rolled a few feet, we came to a stop with her laying on top of me, with me on my back. She buried her face into my chest and just sobbed.

"I thought you were gone! I waited so long…but you never came out," She said between sobs

"I know…I'm sorry I kept you waiting so long, but it was quite the family reunion," I replied

She spend a few moments calming herself down before raising her head and speaking.

"So you went back?" She asked

"Not exactly…you were all right about me. About who my real father is," I explained

"You mean Ignitus is your…?"

"Yes. Not only that, but my name isn't even Vexxer Charles. I was named Convexity by my real mother. Ignitus told me that tonight, I would dream again, and this time I would remember who I am," I said

"I don't care who you are, I'm just glad you're back," She said, before laying her head back down on my chest

I didn't reply. I only rolled over so that we were in a more comfortable position before laying my own head down and closing my eyes. I felt unbelievably tired, and I couldn't understand why. But soon enough, I passed into the strangest sleep I'd ever had in my life…..

Everything seemed blurry and red. I couldn't move at all, and I was curled into a ball. I deduced that I was trapped inside something, and I didn't like it, so I used all of my strength to break free. The barrier surrounding me crumbled under my strength, and I was able to force myself out of what was holding me, and all at once, the world came into focus. I was in a temple, and all around me, little sphered sat in nests, all of them alternating colors of yellow, red, green, and blue. At the very middle of the line of these strange objects, a purple one sat elevated above the rest, and it was larger than the rest as well.

"*gasp* Ignitus, he's hatched," A shocked female voice exclaimed

I searched for the source of the voice, and what I found was a large silver dragoness with a pearl colored underbelly was standing beside a doorway, and through that doorway, a red dragon came running in.

"Impossible, the eggs aren't due to hatch for…my word, he has," he said, before they both walked over to me

"Ignitus, he looks just like you," The female said, listing me up out of the little nest I was sitting in, "Hello Convexity, I'm your mother"

For some reason, hearing this made me happy. I gleefully smiled up at her, before looking over at the red dragon.

"Everything except the spikes. They're just like yours, and the tale as well," he said, "Welcome to this world, my son"

Hearing this filled me with joy once again and I smiled up at them both. _Mother and Father. My parents. They will protect me…they'll always be there._ Every day that passed, I would be with Mother. She would feed me, and care for me while Father was usually busy. Reading books, or obsessing over something, but I only got a little time a day to be with him. That all changed one day, when my mother just disappeared. Father seemed so sad, all of the time, but I got to spend much more time with him then. As another day came to a close, he put me in my nest surrounded by the other eggs, and left me there to sleep the night away.

I was woken in the middle of the night by lots of noise, and the ground was shaking. I was scared and cried out for someone to protect me as fire began to sweep into the room. Through the doorway, father came running. He was accompanied by other dragons, and they all wore metal on their bodies. I ignored them and reached out to my father for protection, and was lifted into his strong arm.

"Nexic, come on!" he yelled, and a pale blue dragon followed us out of the room, out of the temple, and into an area filled with huge mushrooms

I was carried into the forest of mushrooms and out of sight, where only us three were.

"Ignitus, I can only give you five minutes at most. You need to do what you gotta do, and do it fast," the pale dragon said

"Alright, just hurry!" Father yelled urgently

I looked up into his face and saw that it was filled with so many different emotions. Sadness, anger, worry, haste, too many to count, but my attention was drawn away as an extreme pain overtook my body.

"Be calm, my son, it will pass," father said as I began crying out

In a flash of light, the pain stopped, and the area around us changed. It turned into a forest, and the sun was high in the sky. I didn't have time to look around before father began running through the forest. He ran carrying me for what seemed like an eternity before slowing down. I heard a female voice gasp up ahead.

"John," it said

"Be calm, young ones. I have little time," Father said

"Y-you're a-" a male voice stuttered

"A dragon, yes, but please here what I must say. My world is too dangerous for my son to reside in," Father said, and I felt myself being moved away from him

I was placed in the arms of the girl, who looked down at me with a smile and warm eyes.

"You must care for him, in my place," father said, "My son, I am sorry. I must send you away. You will return when you are ready"

"What's his name?" the woman asked

"Convexity…but that is a dragon name. You may change it to something which suits your people," Father replied

There was a moment of silence, where all I could hear was breathing.

"Vexx…Vexxer Charles," She said

In another flash of light, I was blinded, and when I looked, my father was gone. _No…why would he leave me? He is supposed to be here, with me, or I should've gone with him. Why?_ I began to cry. As soon as I did, the woman began to rock me back and forth in her arms.

"Don't worry, son. We'll take care of you," the man said

In an instant, my entire life flashed by. Being raised by these two as a human, going to school and being so different because of strange habits which came naturally to me. All the way up until I was researching dragons and that power outage happened. My head immediately began to pound when the computer screen flashed, and it felt like my head shrank around my brain. _What the hell just happened?_


	16. The Beast Inside

**Alright, back to the jam! I got a good few chapters in yesterday, now let's see how many I can get done today. (Ends up being just this one) Read, review, and enjoy!**

Chapter 16

I went home that day with my head pounding. Nobody even tried to pick on me on the bus, because it was obvious how much pain I was in. I never would have guessed them to be so courteous to those in pain. When I got home, I was greeted at the door by my parents, which was strange, but I paid it no mind.

"How was school today? Anything new happen?" Mom asked

"Well, the power went out randomly today, and I've got a splitting headache, but nothing more than that. I think I'll take some ibuprofen and try to sleep this off," I replied

"Alright," Dad said, "goodbye, son,"

 _Did he just say goodbye? No…no, he must have said goodnight. I just misheard him._ Satisfied with my conclusion, I went into the hallway bathroom and grabbed two of the little red tablets from the medicine cabinet. I took them with a drink of water before going to my room and laying down, not even bothering to undress. I was able to quickly doze off, enjoying the cushy feel of my mattress. A few hours later, I woke to the sound of glass breaking. It was dark out, and I could hear it lightly raining outside. My head was still pounding, and every sound I heard seemed to echo in my mind. Every word I thought subsequently bounced around in my head, making it hurt that much more.

"Vexx," I heard a female voice whisper in my mind

 _Wait…I know that voice…it couldn't be, that was only a dream when I was a baby…mother?_ As a flash of a thunder clap lit up my room, the image of the stained and scorched window flashed before my eyes. Those eyes in the glass looked so familiar. _I know those eyes…it is her!_ I heard my parent's bedroom door open, and their rapid footsteps told me they were running out to investigate the sound. Wanting to search for the source of the voice I was hearing, which hadn't sounded in my mind since I was a baby, I stood from my bed and moved to my own door, holding my head with one hand as it was still pounding. Right as I had my other hand on the handle of the door, I heard two very loud noises, followed by two thumps. _Gunshots…and bodies._

Forgetting about the voice, I rushed out of my room to aid my parents, only to immediately trip on the bodies which lay lifeless right outside my door. When I was able to get to my knees, I saw that those bodies were the bodies of my parents. As I placed my hands on them, feeling the warmth of their once life filled bodies fade away, I felt so many emotions well up inside me. In a gaze filled with mainly rage, I looked into the living room and saw two men standing, both holding pistols in their hands.

"Jeff, there's one more," one of them said, but he stopped short with his mouth wide open

"What's that light?" The other asked

They were both staring behind me, and judging by the illumination on their faces, something behind me was glowing. I was about to look, but my entire body suddenly began to burn and ache. A type of pain which felt so familiar, but so new. A pain forgotten, but not lost. I cried out in my own suffering, my scream nearly ear-deafening. The pain lasted for a few minutes as I convulsed, but when the pain did end, everything was different. All colors seemed to be either black or grey, but when I looked back at the men, they were pure white.

"Vexx, you are under my control," I heard from behind me

When I looked, I saw a silver dragoness with a pearl underbelly. I knew immediately who that was, and she was the only thing I could see in color.

"Mother…" I said

"Yes, dear. I am, and you have to protect me," She said

 _Yes, I must._ I turned back around to face the men in the living room, who were staring at us in horror. They're white color brought my mind to only one conclusion. _They have no color. They only glow…they are dangerous. They are a threat to my mother._ I growled at them, and bared my teeth, advancing slowly. One of them raised their gun.

"Stay back!" He commanded

I ignored him. In an instant, I charged. He screamed out in terror and fired off two shots, both of which bounced off of my scales, before I tackled him to the ground and tore his throat out with my teeth. His partner screamed in fear and began unloading his own gun right at me. Irritated, I whipped my tail around and used the blade to amputate his hand. He fell to his knees, screaming in pain as the blood began to flood from his wound. I let him suffer for a few seconds before impaling him on my tail. When I pulled free, her fell dead before us.

"Very good, my sweet. You are under my control. And it is time to come home," Mother said

I nodded and walked over to her. In a flash of light, everything went dark. The next thing I knew, I was waking up in a field in Avalar…..

I woke with a start. I quickly stood and checked my surroundings. I was back in my room in the temple. It was still dark out, and Tina was still snoozing on the ground, a smile painted across her face. _How could I have done that? My parents are dead, and I made those men suffer…I know they murdered my family, but I'm not a killer. No…I'm a monster._ In my shame, I shrank back into the darkest corner of our room. I didn't want to hurt Tina, but I didn't know where else to go. My mother…no, she isn't my mother. Vierra…she's still out there, waiting to find me again. It was her in the jungle, her voice which I was hearing in my mind.

After a while of just hiding, the sun finally began to rise, lighting up the room, but my place in the dark was left in shadow. After a few more minutes, Tina began to stir. She stretched the sleep out of her body before standing.

"Vexx?" She called out, "Where are you?"

She began to search for me. Her eyes scanned over the room, checking each side and corner, every inch, to see if I was there. _Don't find me. Don't find me. Please, don't find me._

"Oh, there you are. What are you doing back there?" She asked, as she began to approach me

 _Damn it, what now?!_

"Stay back," I commanded forcefully, making her stop in her tracks

"Vexx…what's wrong?" She asked, and took another step forward

"I said stay back!" I screamed, "I don't want to hurt you,"

She paused for a moment and looked puzzled, "You would never hurt me"

She began approaching again. I backed up until I was pressed against the wall, with my head in the corner and my eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"Tina, please…don't come near me,"

I heard no reply. I only jumped when I felt Tina press her body against mine, hugging me the best she could.

"You see? I'm right here with you, and you've done nothing to harm me in any way. The only thing you've done is save me from loneliness, sadness, nightmares, and even death. Please, tell me what's going on," She said

I opened my eyes and allowed myself to relax slightly, before sighing and explaining myself.

"It's my mother…Vierra," I said. Tina looked puzzled, so I continued, "She is the one who brought me here…but before she did, she made me do horrible things to people in my…i-in the other world. She made me kill them, but worse, she forced me to make them suffer. Worse than that, I did it willingly. I don't know how, but she controlled me. She's still out there…she can still take control, and I don't want to hurt you when she does,"

"Vexx, I love you, and trust you with my life. I know you would never let that happen. You would never betray my trust in you," She replied

 _She's right…ever since I met her, I've always put her life over mine. I would've drowned with her before letting her die in that water. It has always been instinct and love which has driven me to protect her…I won't let anyone change that._ I melted into our hug, and we simply stood there in silence like that for a good few minutes.

"I'm sorry…Tina, I promise you, that woman will never have enough power over me to make me hurt you. I'll never let anything come between us…I'm not going to leave you. I'm going to protect you until the day I die," I promised, before pulling her in for a kiss

"Hey Tina, how are you holding up?" I heard Cynder's voice from outside the room, followed by a gasp from in the doorway

Tina and I broke apart quickly and filed to the center of the room. Cynder didn't even seem to be thinking about the show of affection she witnessed; only the fact that I was still there.

"Vexx…you're here," She stated the obvious

"Uh, no. You're imagining me completely," I joked

She quickly rushed into the room and hugged me, a gesture which I readily accepted before breaking away.

"Where's Spyro? And the guardians? I must tell them what I've discovered," I asked

"You're lucky, because they're still in the temple. Go to the Vision Pool, I'll fetch them," She said before running out of the room and out of sight

Without words, Tina and I left the room as well and made our way into the Vision Pool room.

"So, Ignitus really is your dad. To think, I knew him when I was a baby and now I'm in love with his son," She said as we entered the desired room

"I wish I could've stayed a bit longer. Just to really get to know what he was like…all I remember of his is that he was always reading a book while my mother cared for me," I replied

"It seems like she was a good mother. Where did everything go so wrong?" Tina asked

"Well…she was tempted by your father, after he gave in to the dark powers. That's why I was sent away…Ignitus wanted to protect me from her," I answered

"I trust a full explanation will be given to the rest of us," I heard Terrador's voice behind me

I turned just in time to see everyone walking in. They all took their places around the pool.

"Of course," I said, stepping forward

I explained everything in detail. Everything I remembered, everything about my true family, all the way to my mother and what she made me do. They seemed stunned by that bit of information.

"None of us knew ignites ever found a mate, let alone had a child," Volteer said

"They must have kept me secret. Vierra took me from the hatchery every morning, and brought me back every night," I replied

Upon hearing that name, all of them came to immediate attention.

"Did you say Vierra?" Cyril asked

"Yeah…do you know that name?" I asked in reply

"She was one of the dark master's generals. We thought she perished in battle long ago," Terrador answered

"One of the few dragons powerful enough to create portals to other worlds. Are you saying she is still alive?" Cyril asked

"I'm afraid so," I replied

"Then I'm afraid to say that the war isn't over. So long as she is out there, the dark army has a leader to rally behind, those remnants will do just that. We have to hurry-" Terrador was interrupted by a mole running into the room

"Terrador!" he yelled, "The city is under attack!"


	17. City Under Siege

**Here I am again, with another chapter! Time for the action to start again :3 also, when naming the last chapter, I made a mistake. I was planning ahead and thinking of names for future chapters as I was naming the last one and put down one of the future names instead of the name I planned for that chapter. I fixed it now, and thank you to one reviewer who mentioned it. I wouldn't have checked if you hadn't. I've also noticed that even though I said I wanted to make the story longer, when I cut out all of the lemons and Malefor and the stuff I couldn't use and all of that, it actually did shorten it. I'm going to try and lengthen it so the end I was planning isn't quite so near. Alright, R &R!**

Chapter 17

"The city is under attack!"

Before I could even register those words, everyone save for Tina and I jumped into action. Terrador shouted orders to the other guardians while Spyro and Cynder rushed out to join in the battle.

"Terrador, what can we do?" I asked

"Stay here, and stay safe. If Vierra is still out there, then the last thing we need is for you to hand deliver yourself to her, wrapped and on a silver platter," He replied

"But we can help," I pleaded

"No, you can't. This is war, not fantasy. Use your science to wrap your head around that," he sternly said, before leaving the building

I just stood there, stunned by his words. _I thought the guardians were supposed to be kind and wise. That guy is just and ass. If my mother is out there, I don't know if even Spyro can defeat her. She has abilities which are far different from what these people are used to. This army isn't prepared._ I couldn't help but admit to myself that he was right, however.

"It's true, I can't just deliver myself on a silver platter. If she were to take control of me out there…I don't want to think about what I would do," I said

"But she won't. She has no power over you, your will is far stronger than hers," Tina replied

I let my gaze fall to the ground. I wanted to believe her words, but at the same time, I wasn't so sure of myself. My thoughts were interrupted by a painful punch in the shoulder. I yelped and when I looked, she had a grin ear-to-ear on her face.

"Now get your mind straight. You won't be on a silver platter. You will be draped in gold," She said, "Come on!"

Before I could even question what she was getting at, she bolted out of the room. I quickly followed, both wanting to see what was going on in her head, and wanting to make sure she was safe. She led me out of the temple and through the streets, turning corners and narrowly dodging panicked citizens. The moles ran in two directions: the ones in armor, who were obviously ready for battle, ran to the edge of the city, while the rest ran for shelter deeper in. Eventually we ended up back onto the merchant's road, which was all but abandoned. A few of the shop owners were franticly trying to pack what they could of their merchandise before they left, while the rest had left their stands completely and ran for the hills. I still had no idea what we were doing until Tina led me to the stand of the old mole who was selling armor.

"Sir? Sir, are you still here?" She called out

"Tina, what are we doing here? We can't get any armor," I said

"Trust me," She replied, just as a voice was sounded from behind the stand

"I told ya'll I aint leavin'! Those dragons will be coming 'round any time now and I gotta be here to sell!" He screamed

"Sir, it's us. We do need armor," Tina said

Out of nowhere, the mole played Pop-Goes-The-Weasel and popped up from behind the counter, startling me.

"Afternoon, young ones. Would you like me to lay out my selection for you?" He asked

"I'm sorry sir, but we don't have any-" I was interrupted

"No thank you. The last two, from when you showed us what you had the other day, we need those two," Tina replied

"Good choice!" He exclaimed before disappearing behind the counter

He seemed way too happy that the battle was being waged, nearly on his front porch. His voice sounded from behind the counter.

"I assume you have something of value to trade?"

"No-"

"Yes, we do," Tina silenced me again

 _What on earth do we have?! Dirt, sweat, is she gonna rip scales off my back to trade for this?_ When the mole finally came back up, he tossed the two sets of armor on the counter.

"Alright, make your offer," He said

I looked at Tina to see what she was getting at, and the realization hit me as she reached underneath her wing. I stopped her before she even managed to take out the pure spirit gem.

"Tina, no. That's the last thing you have from her," I whispered

"Sometimes you have to forget about your past in order to preserve the future," She replied, mimicking my words from the first morning of the journey to get to the city.

 _*Flashback*_

 ** _What is with these dreams?!_** **I shook my head clear and untangled myself carefully from Tina, so as not to wake her, before walking out of our tree cover. I needed to get some cool air, so I walked out to find a clearing. I ended up finding a break in the forest where a small stream ran through. I lapped up a few drinks of water, finding it easier than before, and did my best to breathe and relax.**

 **"** **They're just dreams, don't freak out. Don't freak out…" I said to myself, to no avail**

 **"** **Vexx?" I heard Tina's voice behind me, making me jump**

 **After settling back down, Tina came and sat beside me.**

 **"** **What's wrong?" She asked**

 **"** **Nothing…I'm just having weird dreams," I replied**

 **"** **That much I understand, but my dreams are usually memories," She said, "Reminders of the past"**

 **She seemed saddened thinking about it, making me worry. In my worry I forgot about my own dreams and used my wing and tail to pull her close.**

 **"** **Sometimes to preserve the future, you must let go of the past," I said**

 **She seemed to silently giggle and smile at that remark, "Your wisdom really does remind me of Ignitus,"**

 **"** **You knew him?" I asked**

 **"** **When he was just newly an adult, yes. Back then I was younger, and he was a friend, always had his head buried in a book. When I was frozen in time, he grew older and I stayed young…" Tina explained**

 **"** **Wow, then you must have known the other guardians," I deduced**

 **"** **Not very well…they didn't understand the phenomenon of my existence while my father did. That is, until he was overcome by the dark elements, but by then it was too late," She replied**

 **"** **Well, I think when they meet you and get to know you, they'll like you as much as I do," I said, using more confidence than I had to spare. She only let out a small laugh**

 _*End flashback*_

Without any further words, she pulled out the orange-sized gem and held it up so the mole could see.

"This is a pure spirit gem, one of the last in existence. I'll be using this to trade for both sets of armor," Tina said

The mole's eyes widened, as he stared at the gem, mesmerized by its beauty. After a moment, he looked at us. Looking conflicted.

"That is quite the valuable trade, but for two sets of this quality? I don't know…" He said

"If you like, we could ask for more," I interjected, making use of the way her worded his sentence

"No!" He screamed, "It'll do, deal,"

I grabbed the armor off of the counter while Tina handed him the gem. We said our thanks before running off to find cover while we suited up. I handed Tina the silver set, before beginning to dress myself for battle. I first clipped on the bracers, finding them a near perfect fit for my wrists, or I guess technically my four ankles. I then slipped into the body piece, grabbing the leather straps on the side with my teeth to tighten them. The tail piece simply cupped itself to its location and held there, not needing to be strapped down. I didn't exactly understand the mechanics of it, but I didn't take the time to think about it. Next, and finally, I grabbed the helmet and slipped my horns through the holes, letting it slide down over my eyes until I was looking through the eye slots. I was surprised at how light the armor actually was, and how little it actually imposed on my movement.

"Alright, I'm ready," I said, turned to look at Tina

My jaw dropped upon seeing her. She looked stunning in the armor; it complemented her every curve, and every color mixed perfectly.

"So am I," she replied

I only gawked at her for a few moments before I snapped out of my trance.

"We should get out there," She said

I agreed, and together we broke for the edge of the city. About halfway there, when the wall came into view, we both took to the air. We flew high, just barely clearing the wall enough to land on top of it. All over the wall, cannons were mounted and firing out into the area in front of the city. When I looked out there, I was horrified. Everything was red, glowing with fire, or embers, and smoke blackened the sky above it. I looked down into the battlefield and saw the small army of monsters which was attacking the city. There was an army of moles there to hold them off, but they were nearly at the wall, and I didn't want to think about what would happen if they made it that far. They were mowing down our forces, and with so few dragons there to fight the battle, it was looking very one sided.

"There's so many…" Tina said, a twinge of fear in her voice

"They need us, Tina. Stay close to me, and I won't let anything happen to you," I reassured her

"Vexx, maybe this wasn't a good idea. We aren't warriors, we're-"

"What we are is here, and we are needed. Here, now, in this battle. I need to know now, are you with me?" I asked, interrupting her

She was silent for a few moments. Wanting to hurry, I checked to see how close they were to reaching the wall, and they were only a few hundred meters away.

"I'm with you," She said, her confidence restored and showing in her voice

I looked into her eyes to make sure, and in them, I saw a warrior ready to break free. I stepped to the very edge of the wall, and inhaled a huge lung full of air, before letting loose a drawn out, powerful, and fierce roar. I wasn't exactly sure if it would work, but when it did, many of the opposing forces looked up at me. I could hear the moles begin cheering as the rallied back into the battle, but it wasn't enough. The dark army was still pushing forward, closing in on the wall.

"I say we melt these guys!" I shouted, before jumping off of the wall and gliding down into the battle

I glided until I was directly over the enemies front lines, taking in another lung full of air before focusing and unleashing a steady stream of fire onto the enemy. Almost all enemies on the front line were burned to death on the spot, and this earned many more cheers of victory from friendly forces. Tina was gliding right behind me, electrocuting any of the surviving enemies. When we finished that maneuver, we flew back up into the sky, high above the battle being waged. When I looked, I was satisfied to see that after what we did, the dark army was nowhere near the wall anymore.

"Vexx, look!" Tina screamed, and pointed out to where the army was coming from, but not to the ground

She was pointing to an area level with us, and when I looked, I saw other creatures flying high and straight towards us. They looked like worms with flashy flaps sprouting from their sides, and as they flew towards us, they wiggled in an up and down S motion. Altogether, they were strange, and they were many in number.

"Tina, to me!" I commanded as I charged the creatures

She was quickly at my side, matching my speed as we flew. I counted ten of the monsters, and each one was sporting a small barb on their rear which I'm guessing was their only weapon. Before we even reached them, I send many balls of fire hurling in their direction, and Tina used her ice to send shards at them. I only managed to hit three of them, killing them instantly, but Tina hit four, freezing their entire bodies. I watched as they fell, and when they hit the ground, they shattered, killing anyone around them. When we came close to the final three flying creatures, the first one attempted to whip around and hit me with its barb, but I spiraled around it and cut open its gut with my tail as I passed.

Tina was in mid-flight combat with another one as I charged the final enemy, who was undeterred. We collided in mid-flight and fell in a tumble through the air. It kept trying to stab me with its barb, but couldn't breach my armor. After a moment, I whipped my tail around and impaled its back. I broke free from its dead body before falling too far and re-gained my flight control. I flew back up to where Tina was waiting for me, already having won her battle.

"What now?" She asked

"I don't know," I replied, before looking down at the waging battle

When I looked, something caught my eye. A little purple speck inside the ocean of enemies. _Spyro!_

"Tina, down there! Let's lend him a hand," I said

She nodded, and together we flew in a nose dive straight for him. As we got closer, I noticed Cynder was also fighting with him, but they were surrounded and seemed to be quickly growing overwhelmed. We were quickly moving in, but almost not quickly enough. Cynder was knocked onto her back by an enemy and pinned down before we arrived. They looked as if they were about to break her neck, but before they could, I rammed head-first into them, sending them off like bowling pins. I helped her up and we all grouped back with Spyro.

"What are you doing here?!" Spyro asked, knocking back an enemy

"Oh, just –ah!- enjoying the scenery," I joked, being hit in the helmet by a club

"Terrador said that he ordered you two to stay put," Cynder barked, before screaming into a group of grublins, sending them running

"Well, it's a good thing was aren't warriors, huh? No commanding officer," Tina replied

No more words were spoken. I charged into a small group of what looked like skinny rock monsters, ramming two of them. They were sent reeling back as a few more attacked. Without letting them gain any footing on me, I jumped up and grabbed onto two of their faces, using them as my own personal clubs on a few other before throwing them into the crowd. The battle drug on and on, every enemy seeming a little weaker than the last, but in truth, I was getting stronger. It eventually became clear to the opposing army that they were losing, bad. As their few battalions struggled to find a foothold, we pushed them back. I felt unbeatable, but I didn't have time to enjoy it. I had a promise to keep, when I hear a scream sound from Tina's voice behind me. When I looked, I saw that she was being held down by three of those skinned rock monsters, while a fourth held a spear aimed to impale her.

I immediately jumped into action. First, I ran my tail straight through the one with the spear, before tossing it aside. The one holding her tail at bay tried to attack me, but I grabbed it and slammed it head first into the one on Tina's left. Their skulls crashing together was audible, making her cringe. I lunged at the fourth, tackling it to the ground and sinking all six of my front claws into its chest. For a few moments I stood there, breathing hard, still bearing my teeth at the now dead creature. When those few moments were over, I rushed to Tina's side to make sure she was alright.

"Are you hurt?" I asked

"No…thanks to you I'm great," she said, standing up

I was about to return to the battle, but when I looked, the remainder of the creatures had been defeated. The moles were crying out in victory, and I couldn't help but smile. My own joy was cut short as the ground shook. Something big had landed behind me. I slowly turned around to see a large, green, hulking mass standing over me, staring down at me with angry eyes. _Terrador…shit!_

"I told you two to stay put! Never before has a young dragon ever disobeyed a direct order from me," He said, then paused

I lowered my head in shame, waiting for him to hit me or burry me or make me clean the toilets with my tooth brush, or something that a military man would see as fit punishment.

"So why am I so glad you two did?"

My brain rebooted at his words. Here I was expecting punishment, and I get praise? This was indeed a strange place.

"What do you mean?" Tina asked

"We were on the verge of defeat before you two arrived, but that move you pulled in the beginning saved us. I'm sorry for thinking you couldn't handle it," He replied

"You had a right to. We aren't warriors. We just rose to the occasion," I said

He didn't reply. He only smiled, before flying off to who knows where. Before going back into the city, I looked out into the field of battle, where smoke was still rising. I caught movement out of the corner of my eye. It was up in the cloud of smoke, a silhouette. It looked like the form of a full grown dragon, but it was thinner than any of the guardians. It seemed to fly in that one place for a few moments, before retreating into the smoke and away from the city.

"Vierra, I am not yours to control"


	18. Danger to Them All

**I'm back! I decided to take a day to clean my room, play MineCraft with my brother, eat food, and get off of Microsoft Word, just to relax. Made myself SUPER excited about the upcoming movie Zootopia. Now, I am ready to get this story done! It won't be done today, but things are coming together, tensions are high, and the climax of the story is near. Read on, my loyal fans!**

Chapter 18

We all went back into the city after that. There were very few mole casualties, and we all knew that our victory was great, though there were no spoils of the war. The city itself was alive with citizens cheering for the warriors returning home, and their champion dragons which saved the city again. I felt a bit taller, myself, knowing that I did well by many people, and things were getting better for me. Tina and I went back to the temple to take off our armor, now missing all crystals and dented almost everywhere. We were instructed by Cyril to meet in the front room to discuss things, when the other guardians returned.

"You fought well, today, Vexx," Tina said, as I removed my helmet

"You weren't so bad, yourself," I replied

In silence, I pulled the rest of my armor off, tossing it in a pile in the back corner of the room. I could feel the fatigue of the battle setting in as my muscles all ached.

"Oh great," I heard Tina say

When I looked, she was struggling against her body piece, the only piece of armor she had left to remove.

"What?" I asked

"The clamps on my armor are wedged shut," She replied

I laughed and moved over to her, "Just put some muscle into it," I said as I grabbed on to one of the three clamps which lined her abdomen

I gave it a light tug, but it didn't budge. I decided to pull harder, but I only succeeded in pulling myself towards Tina. She giggled, letting me know she was impressed by my display of "Muscle." Not willing to give in, I positioned my footing to be more solid, before pulling on the clamp with every ounce of strength I had. The result was us both falling over, her landing on top of me.

"I see how your muscle is working out for you," She said, smiling down at me

"I'm not done yet," I replied, defiantly, "Lie down, on your back. I'm gonna get this,"

She did as she was told, lying on her back with her wings spread out beneath her. I stood and positioned myself over her, straddling her with my back legs while grabbing one of the clamps with my front paws.

"Ok, grab my wrists, and when I say go, push. I'm gonna pull and hopefully it will break open," I said

She nodded and grabbed onto my wrists, getting a very tight grip. I prepared to start pulling with every muscle in my body, before getting confirmation from her.

"Go," I said, before we began

We tried for a full ten seconds, going as hard as we could, to no avail. We stayed in that position, resting and breathing hard.

"Come on, one more time. We can do this," Tina said, giving me a confident smile

I nodded and prepared myself again. This time, Tina gave the signal.

"Go," She said, gently

I began pushing on the ground with my back legs while pulling on the clamp with my front ones, giving everything I had left. My teeth and eyes were clenched tightly, and my face contorted as I tried my best. A few seconds in, I felt the clamp budge slightly, edging towards being open.

"Keep going, we're almost there!" I yelled, doubling my already maximized efforts

"Hey, Spyro says you two should head to the-MOTHER OF GOD!" I heard Sparx's voice in the doorway

When I looked, I only saw him bolting away, looking horrified.

"What's his issue?" Tina asked

"I don't know. Let's go see," I replied, helping Tina to her feet

Together, we walked into the hall and in the direction he had fled. I could faintly here his voice coming from Spyro's room, and as we grew closer, his words became clear.

"Your freak dragon powers have nothing on whatever the hell freaky stuff they were doing in there. Tell Terrador to put doors in this place!" He exclaimed

"Sparx, calm down," Cynder's voice sounded, as we walked in

"Vexx, what is he blabbering about?" Spyro asked

"I'm blabbering about those two, getting freaky together," Sparx interjected

"What?!" Tina exclaimed

"We were not doing…she and I don't…no, just no," I stuttered

"Then where were you doing?" Spyro asked, calmly

"Her body piece is stuck, and we were trying to get it off," I replied

"The clamps are wedged shut," Tina added

Sparx looked dumbfounded. We were all silent for a few seconds, waiting for him to say something, but he simply hovered over to the doorway.

"I need to go clean out my brain," He said, before leaving

We all laughed as he left. After a minute, Cynder walked over next to Tina and did a quick 360 degree turn, whipping her tail blade over Tina's abdomen, braking all four clamps.

"There, that should simplify things. Go finish getting changed and meet us in the front room. The guardians should be there soon," She said, before her and Spyro left to the said location

Tina removed her armor and tossed it into our room as we passed on our way to the front room, still smiling at the thought of Sparx's reaction. When we entered the room, we saw that almost everyone had assembled. The only one missing was Terrador.

"Where's Terrador?" Tina asked

"He'll be around, eventually. He was out helping with clean up just outside the city last I saw him," Volteer replied

"We can't begin until he's here. He's head guardian. We'll have to wait," Cyril stated

"We won't be waiting long. Terrador is much too serious about his job, he'll be here soon," Spyro said, seeming very sure of his words

We all knew them to be true, especially that about how serious Terrador was, so we all accepted that he would be there within a few minutes. So we waited, and those minutes came and went, and turned into an hour, then two. When the sun began to fall, we knew something wasn't right.

"Don't worry, there must be an explanation," Cyril said

"He wouldn't take this long, knowing we are waiting. We need to go search for him," Volteer argued

"What would happen to Terrador? He's the earth guardian, nothing would be dumb enough," Spyro countered

 _Would something be dumb enough? He was out there, outside the city. Anything could've tried, but what could have succeeded?_ I zoned out into my own thinking as everyone else argued back and forth. It wasn't a moment later when I had a thought. _No, she retreated, she wouldn't have returned knowing what forces she would face. Vierra isn't that crazy…oh, but she is. Vexx, you know what she's capable of, and what she's willing to do._

"Enough!" I exclaimed, silencing everyone, "We're going to search for him,"

"But we have no reason to-"

"Vierra was out there, she wasn't defeated in the battle. She retreated out of sight, but she was there. If she attacked Terrador, then he is bound to be out there now, hurt, if not dead. That is all the reason we need," I silenced Cyril

Everyone was silenced by my words. After a minute, they all nodded and together we rushed out into the city. The sun was setting on the horizon as we took to the air, flying above and out of the city and back into the previous war zone. We spread out and flew all over, trying to find some sign of him.

"Does anyone see him?" I called out

"No," Cynder replied

As I flew, I scanned the ground, looking for any speck of color, or sign of life. All I saw were the remaining bodies of our fallen enemies, still yet to be cleaned. There was a large patch of ground, where cleaning had taken place, but it suddenly cut off at a certain point.

"Down there!" I yelled, and flew down to land where the ground showed through

I checked the ground and found that parts of it were scratched up with claw marks, and other parts seemed unnaturally ripped out of the planet itself.

"There was a struggle here," Volteer said

"Terrador was involved. He was driven so far as to use his element," I added

"There's blood here," Spyro interjected, drawing our attention over. Indeed, there was a large smudge of blood in the grass, fairly fresh.

"Quickly, spread out and search the area. He can't be too far away," Cynder said, urgently

We all wasted no time in doing as we were told, each of us rushing off in a different direction. We searched half of the night, and still found nothing. Our hope was diminishing, and I prepared to head another direction, when I noticed a large pile of wood and rubble begin to move. I rushed to the pile and began throwing rocks and planks of wood aside, trying to unbury whomever was underneath the rubble. My efforts began to reveal a green body, and brown horns. A large mass of scales and bad attitude, bleeding and unconscious.

"Volteer! Cyril!" I called out, "I found him!"

Within a few minutes, everyone was at my side. The two remaining healthy guardians carried Terrador from the battlefield back into the city to be cared for. We stayed by his side, all of us, for the entire night. He was given red gems, but his body still needed to regain its energy before he could wake, so we waited with him, wanting to be there when he woke both to support him and find out what happened.

When he finally woke the next morning, he was still weak. We all came to immediate attention upon hearing him groan.

"Terrador, what happened to you out there?" Cyril immediately asked

"It…it was her…" He replied

"Vierra?" I asked

"Yes…Vexx, she was after you. She knows you are here…and she won't rest until she has you. Y-you aren't s-safe here. You must go, hide somewhere she can't find you," He replied again

"We can defeat her, Terrador," Spyro said

"No, young dragon. Her power is not of this world, but of all worlds. Not even all of us," He argued

"What should we do?" Tina asked

"Spyro, you and Cynder must take Tina and Vexx away and hide them. I fear what Vierra has planned for Vexx once she captures him," Terrador commanded, "Leave immediately"

"What about you?" I asked

"We can take care of him, just do as he says. Go!" Cyril yelled

Taking no time to think, we all left. We ran from the temple, through and out of the city. When we were clear, we took to the skies, flying faster than ever before. I couldn't believe the situation. Forced to leave because I was attracting danger. My luck, exactly.

"I think I'll tag along, this time, if you don't mind," I heard Sparx's voice behind us

When I looked, he was chasing us down with ease, and soon found himself beside Spyro.

"Can't let you have all the fun," He said

Spyro only smiled and we continued. We spent the entire day flying at top speed, with the wind aiding us, and didn't stop even when the sun fell.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"I don't know yet. We'll find somewhere"


	19. A Mother's Embrace

**School is back on, and not only that, but this semester has revealed new stresses. My crazy Ex transferred into my history class, two of my friends which I'm not that close to broke up after a few years together, and now I can't talk to either of them, and one of my crazy Ex's allies is now in my Drama 1 class, so school is now more or less a nightmare for me. All of this combined is slowing my chapter production, but seeing as this story only has a few left, it shouldn't be too big of an impact here. Read on, my faithful fans! Last chapter and this chapter are where the story becomes completely my own. The original author didn't make it this far, so I hope I don't disappoint from here on out. Enjoy!**

Chapter 19

We flew well into the night, out into the world to places I didn't recognize. The moon was high in the sky before we landed to sleep, but our flight continued early in the morning. Spyro and I were much more eager to keep moving than the rest of them. Me for fear of Vierra, who could be in close pursuit, and Spyro for fear of the monster who toppled Terrador effortlessly. It seemed we were the only two who fully grasped the danger, but their complaints didn't stop us from urging them onward. Sparx especially was hard to rouse, but we managed. Before long we were back in the air, continuing our path. The days drug on, nothing stopping us from finding somewhere to hide, accept the shortage of unknown hiding places.

"Spyro, we can't keep going like this," Cynder said, "We need to find somewhere to rest"

"We need to at least go until we find cover," He replied

This was said at the beginning of the fourth day. We had spent the night in a small thicket of trees, or at least part of the night. We were preparing to continue when complaints were made.

"How long will it be until we find cover which suits you? Come on, buddy, not all of us are legendary," Sparx said

"We keep going," I interjected, forcefully, silencing everyone

Without further argument, we continued. We weren't flying for long before we found ourselves changing direction, to avoid having to fly over an ocean. The path we took proved to be much more fruitful. We found a forest growing on a rocky terrain, which held a river, and sheep. Food, water, and cover. We were quick to enter, but I quickly noticed something. Spyro seemed to know exactly where we were as we settled down for the night. I confronted him about this.

"Spyro, where are we?" I asked

"This forest is near the western mountains. In a valley near those, there is a village of the Cheetah people. It's the village in which our friend Hunter lives. They can help us, and hopefully give us some direction," He replied

I thought about this for a while, but said no more on the topic. Yet, I was still trouble. Vierra wasn't so clumsy as to let us slip by and out of her reach. We should have met some resistance, or saw some sign of being pursued. That was the entire reason we pushed so hard to move so fast.

"Vexx?" I heard Tina's voice

When I looked, she seemed worried. My own mental debate must have shown through on the outside. Her saying my name grabbed the attention of Cynder as well, but Spyro and Sparx were talking amongst themselves.

"Is something wrong?" She asked

"I don't understand why it's so easy," I replied

My answer didn't appear to be sufficient. Tina looked lost and confused, while Cynder seemed puzzled and looked to be struggling to put the pieces together.

"My mother…Vierra, wouldn't have let us escape her so easily. We should have seen something, a sign or something, telling us that she knew we were gone, but so far we've flown hard and traveled far to get away from a threat which seems to have vanished into thin air. Why?" I asked, hoping one of them would have an answer

"Don't overthink this, Vexx. We could have easily lost her in the night," Cynder said

"Yeah, she may be good but we aren't too shabby either," Tina agreed

"Get some sleep, you three. We're gonna need to get moving in the morning," Spyro interjected

We all settled down at his command. Tina and Cynder seemed satisfied by their conclusion, but I couldn't shake my own existing bad feelings. I wasn't satisfied with the answers, but was too tired to debate with myself any longer. My sleep came quickly, but it was far from peaceful. When my dream began, I was standing in a completely blank, white place. It seemed to expand for forever, and the only item in sight was a little pool, which looked exactly like the vision pool in the temple. I walked over to it and looked in, but only saw that the water had run red. As I looked, I saw images begin to run through. Images of the city destroyed; the moles all lay dead, covered in cuts and claw marks.

"This is your destiny. You are to achieve this victory with me," I heard a familiar, female voice say

I whipped around and scanned my environment, but saw no one.

"I will not submit to you!" I screamed, "And I won't let you do this!"

I watched as a shining silver dragoness materialized in front of me, very large and fully grown. Her underbelly was a pearl-white, while her scales were sparkling silver. Like all dragons, she had two large horns on the top of her head, and between them ran a line of spikes running down her back and down her tail, which was unlike any I'd seen before. Her tail wasn't a spike…it was lined with almost a full foot of sharp ivory spines, each folded downward, and looking very similar to my own tail spike.

"You can't stop this, Vexx," she said, "You can't defeat me on your own. Nobody can"

"I won't be alone," I barked back

"Who is going to help you? Them?!" She retorted, angrily, motioning me to look back into the pool

When I looked, I saw an image of Spyro, Cynder, and Tina, all smiling happily.

"They don't care about you, Vexx. Nobody does but me"

"You're wrong. They've been there for me since the day you brought me here," I argued

"Look closer!"

I looked again. The image hadn't changed.

"You see anything missing?" She asked

I looked at the picture, not knowing what she was implying.

"They are all perfectly happy there, and you are nowhere to be seen. You have always been a danger to them, and they know it. They'd be just as well if you left, and even more, they'd be happy," She explained

I didn't want to believe her words, but for reasons I couldn't understand, her voice had an unbelievably persuasive way with my mind. I gazed into the image and saw that what she was saying was true. I was lost in the picture, until it shifted to another one, this one horrifying. The sky was red, and all three of my friends lay on the ground, bleeding from many cuts on their bodies, and standing over them was a young red dragon. His teeth were bared, and blood dripped from his chin. His eyes were blank, only a white glow coming from them.

"It is time to took your place with me, and showed them what happens when you betray someone truly powerful," She said

"No! No, I would never hurt them. Never!" I screamed, more at myself than at Vierra

"Oh, but you would, and you will," She said quietly, before fading off into the white

I could still hear her cackling laughter, which echoed everywhere in my mind. _No, she's wrong! I won't, I can't! She's a liar, and she's always been a liar. She betrayed my father, she betrayed all dragons! Those dragons were always there…no, they weren't. They didn't even know I existed, and my parents always focused so much time in keeping me safe. But not my father…he spent all of his time in a book. She was the only one there, until she was abandoned me. No, she didn't abandon me, she didn't have a choice! Those bastards would've killed her had they known her loyalties. But when she left, my father was there. He cared for me…but then he did leave me. He cast me so far away that I would never see my true family ever again, but my mother brought me back. She is the only one the cares. She is the only one that cares…_

I woke from my dream with a start. I looked around frantically, trying to find out where I was, and determine real from fake, but everything seemed different. The forest and rocks around me were all some shade of black or grey, and I felt alone, angry, and betrayed.

"Vexx?" I heard Tina's voice

I looked at her, but she was colorless. She only glowed white, and with her stood two more of the white glowing figures, and one little white glowing dot flying near them.

"What's wrong with your eyes? They're glowing," Cynder said

I felt in danger immediately. These creatures lacked color…they only glowed, so they must have been dangerous. I lowered myself to the ground and bared my teeth, growling a low baritone in an attempt to seem threatening. They all backed away slightly, but not enough for me to feel safe. They were stopped by the sound of footsteps from behind them…many footsteps. They all turned and I caught a glimpse of five other glowing white figures, standing on two legs, quickly running up to us, too fast to be safe. I backed away slowly, feeling outnumbered and unsafe.

"Hunter!" Spyro said, gleefully

"No time for pleasantries, there is an evil dragoness near," one of the two-legged figures said

 _Mother? Mother, she must be near. No other dragoness is so misunderstood._

"Mother? Mother I'm here!" I called out, desperate for her to come to my aid

"He's possessed by her! Quickly men, on him!" The same figure yelled, and in an instant, all five of them were advancing on me

I was scared. They were all holding spears or swords, and were obviously trying to kill me. The other three in the back were calling out words, but I couldn't understand them. In an attempt to deter these creatures, I let out the most threatening roar I could, but that only made them more aggressive. I backed away in fear, and thought that this was it, but from above me, another roar was sounded, this one much larger.

"Mother!" I shouted with joy as she landed between me and the monsters attacking me

She quickly whipped around and knocked them all backwards with one swipe of her tale.

"How dare you! Nobody picks on my baby!" She yelled at them

"Retreat, men, retreat! Spyro come on!" The same two legged figure commanded, and they all ran off in the other direction; all but one

One of the original three figures stood there, staring at me, making me feel uncomfortable.

"Tina, let's go!" A voice shouted from the group of retreating creatures

The remaining white glowing figure turned and ran, and I heard the sound of quiet sobbing as it did. Before I had any time to think about it, my mother turned and stood beside me, putting a comforting wing over me.

"Are you alright, hon?" She asked

I melted into her, "I'm perfect, now that you're here"

She pulled me tighter to her, and I just enjoyed her comforting presence. Nothing made me feel more safe and loved, then the feel of being back with my true mother once again, the only person who ever truly cared about me.

"Come, dear. We should find somewhere where you can rest," She said

She began walking into the forest, up an inclined hill, and I followed her, not wanting to be separated ever again. We spent a good hour walking in silence, up the hill which turned out to be a small mountain, until we reached the top. At the top, we found a nice flat plateau of sorts, with no trees and out just a little ways, there was a cliff. Mother led me out and together, we laid on the edge of the cliff which overlooked the valley. In the distant west were three mountains.

"Do you like it?" Mother asked

"It's amazing," I replied

"Stick with me, son, and soon it will be all ours," She said

I nodded and rested my head against her shoulder. I could hear her heartbeat, and I could feel her powerful chest heave as she took in breaths of air, and with her, I felt safe.

"Rest, dear. You've had it rough without me. You need your sleep," she said

I nodded and laid my head down on the ground, feeling some unknown fatigue take over my body. I didn't question it, seeing as all I wanted to do was be good to my mother and obey her. My eyes seemed to close themselves as I drifted off, enjoying the serene location she had found just so I could rest peacefully. I felt at home, and with that feeling, sleep overtook me at last, and I commenced a late morning nap.


	20. Her Power is in You

**Yeah, today revealed that my ex is not only in my class, but is sitting next to me. Yay me! Anywho, I had a reviewer who was confused on why Vexx saw everyone as pure white, and that was actually mostly explained in his dream after meeting the Chronicler. When under Vierra's control, everything appears either black or grey to him. Everything except Vierra herself, who appears in full color to him, making her seem like the only safe thing there is. And if Vierra so chooses, she can make something appear a bright glowing white, which translates in Vexx's mind to being a major threat. It was meant to symbolize Vexx hating light, and welcoming darkness. I hope that explains that, and now we continue. Is this the end, is isn't it? We shall see! (I'm honestly not entirely sure myself. I'll find out when I finish writing xD)**

Chapter 20

"Vexx"

I was stirred from my slumber at hearing a female voice whisper my name. I lifted my head off of the ground and looked at my mother, only to find that she was still peacefully sleeping beside me.

"Psst, Vexx," I heard it again

It was coming from beyond the tree line, back in the grey forest. Wanting to know what it was that was calling my name, I stood quietly, not wanting to disturb my mother, and swiftly made my way into the woodland. I walked through the forest for a few minutes, not being able to find the culprit behind the voice I heard, until I realized I had travelled too far. Not only was my mother not in sight anymore, but neither was the tree line I passed through. I turned around and began walking back, but I only made it a few steps before I heard the same voice behind me.

"Vexx," It said

It was a female voice, which seemed familiar, but at the same time, unknown. I quickly turned around, and before me stood one of the glowing white figures which I had grown to hate.

"It's me, Vexx. It's Cynder," She said

 _It's dangerous. I have to get rid of it before it tries to hurt me, or worse, before it tries to hurt mother._ I lowered my front to the ground and snarled at the monster, preparing myself to attack.

"Vexx, listen to me, this isn't you. Vierra is controlling you. You have to fight her!" She exclaimed, as I charged

She was immediately on the defensive, blocking and dodging my claws to the best of her ability, but to no avail. I quickly gained the upper hand, and was able to knock her onto her side. I growled as I stood over her, reaching down with one paw to rip into her throat, but just before I was able to get a grip, two more of the figures came out of nowhere and pushed me back. I fell onto my back, stunned, and by the time I regained my footing, they had helped the first one up and all began to advance.

"Vexx, Vierra is evil. You have to break free from her," One of them said, obviously male

"I'll never betray my mother! It's time you learned what it means to feel agony!" I screamed, and charged again

The male figure met my charge, stopping me from reaching the others, and our battle ensued. This one was better in combat than the first. We met each other blow for blow, neither one of us letting up. After a minute, we both stood on our back legs and entered a more instinctual fight, clawing at each other's bodies and face, but it seemed I was the only one able to break flesh. After getting a few cuts in, I shoved him to the ground and kicked him away. Before I had time to come back, the third figure, who thus far remained silent and still, attacked. Her figure was obviously female, and her fighting seemed restricted. She was weak, and easy to overcome. After slicing my claws through her right shoulder, she screamed and I knocked her back. Before I could continue, the first figure came at me again.

This time, she was more heated, and aggressive. Our bout was primal and bloody, with her actually managing to get a claw at my side. The pain wasn't much, but it was there. Seeing my own wound, I growled and my fury was made known. I re-engaged her with a vengeance, putting claw marks all over her body before whipping around and slapping her in the head with the broad side of my tail spike, stunning her. While she was stunned, I lunged, forcing her onto her side with me on top, both of my front paws placed on her side. I didn't hesitate to pierce all six of my claws into her, drawing a blood-curdling howl of agony from this glowing white beast.

I was ready to finish the job once again, but I heard a male voice scream out a furious battle cry. When I found the source, it was too late. A dragon charging me full speed, aiming to ram me with his horns was what awaited me, but all I saw was the top of his bright head before I was struck in the face and sent barreling back. The impact dazed me, and blurred my vision. I couldn't even stand without stumbling. And the taste of iron told me that my mouth was bleeding. I could feel it running down my jaw. When I managed to regain my footing, I still felt weak and unstable. I looked up at the dragon responsible, who stood between me and the other two, panting in anger. The other two were both on the ground, my most recent victim seeming to have passed out, while the other was still trying to stand.

I focused my attention on the one still kicking, and prepared to continue, though my confidence was down after taking such a blow. He began to quickly approach, rapidly picking up speed in his charge, and I prepared to battle. Just before he reached me, however, a familiar, large, and silver paw came from behind me and swatted him away. Mother's claws left obvious cuts on his body as he flopped down just a few feet from the others. He didn't move from that spot.

"Vexx, are you alright?" She asked, looking over my body

"I'm fine…I almost had them, mother. I would have, but I let my guard down. I'm sorry," I apologized, feeling guilty for my failure

"Don't worry, son, you did well," she reassured me

Our conversation was interrupted by a groan from a female voice. When we looked, we saw that the second female, the one who put up the least fight, was back on her feet, but struggling to stay there.

"And I believe you still have a chance to finish the job. Kill her, and after, kill the others," Mother said

"Yes, mother," I replied, before slowly walking towards the remaining dragoness

I approached almost painfully slowly, and her fear showed through. I could hear her whimpering quietly.

"Vexx…you promised me you would never hurt me," She said

Hearing her voice, in a near sobbing tone, slowed my approach. _I know that voice…no, it's just another danger to my mother. She will die with the rest._ I continued my approach.

"Please, don't do this"

Before her words even registered, I leaped at her. She screamed as I knocked her onto her back, and positioned myself over her, placing one paw on her chest to hold her down and one on her through. I grinned down at my victim, happy to be able to succeed. I was ready to rip through her throat, but I heard a familiar sound which caused me to hesitate: she was sobbing.

Hearing those sobs caused my memory to jar. A scene flashed before my eyes, in a dark cave, and that same sound woke me from my sleep. When I looked, I saw a beautiful purple dragoness crying in her sleep. Crying about her father, who had left her to protect her. I was brought back to the present when I heard her speak.

"I'm sorry, Vexx. So sorry, that I wasn't enough," She said

I stared down into her face, and as she spoke, she seemed to gain color, and so did everything around her. The grass began to turn green, and her purple scales became visible. Her white glow faded, and when her eyes came into view, I saw their beautiful lavender, just before her eyelids shut.

"It's ok, Vexx. I love you," She said, the sadness in her voice breaking my heart

Instead of piercing my claws into her neck, I moved my paw around the back of her neck and pulled her head up off the ground. I saw her eyes begin to crack open, but mine were already closing as I leaned down and in a few short moments, my lips met hers.

"No…" I heard Vierra say to herself

I held the kiss for a good few seconds before pulling back and opening my eyes. Tina was staring back up at me, new tears of a different sort streaming from her face.

"I love you, too"

I could've stayed there, in that moment, forever, but another voice ended it, "No!"

I looked at Vierra, and her eyes were filled with anger. Her face contorted and her teeth gnashed at me, showing that she was very unhappy with my disobedience. I immediately placed myself between her and Tina, ready to show my loyalty to she who really cared; to the one I loved.

"How dare you! You will do as I command, kill her!" Vierra yelled

"You have no power over me, Vierra. You are not my mother. You are a beast!" I replied, before snarling

She took a few steps towards me, baring her own teeth at me.

"If you will side with these weaklings, and this…this bitch, then you do not deserve the life of a dragon!" She screamed

I didn't understand what she was getting at, until a very familiar burning and aching pain overtook my entire body. I felt as if my bones were breaking, and reforming, and my inside churned. My scaled began to disappear and reveal pale white skin, and my horns retreated into my head, and in their place, shaggy blond hair grew. My front paws turned into hands, and my back ones into feet. After only a minute, my entire body had changed back into the human form I knew before. I collapsed onto the ground, breathing hard.

"See him, as he truly is. Weak, and hideous," Vierra said

I looked over at Tina, who looked at me in a way I had never seen before. It was almost horror, but there was something different which I couldn't pin.

"Vexx…" She whispered, sounding confused and surprised

"Say goodbye to your man. He has to go back to his world and face his crimes as a murderer," Vierra said

Knowing exactly what she meant, I rushed to Tina, trying to get to her in hoped of being able to stay or take her with me, but a flash of light changed the entire scene around me. I fell to the shag carpet ground of my living room and checked my surroundings. Every piece of furniture had a plastic bag around it, and caution tape spread all around the apartment building told me who did it. I felt cold, defeated, and lost. But more than that, I was angry, furious! I had failed. In my anger, I let out an ear numbing scream to the heavens, emptying everything I had in my lungs.

I felt tears begin to fall down my face, as my sadness set in. I had failed Tina. I had failed Spyro. I had failed Cynder. I had failed everyone in Avalar who needed me, all because I was too weak to fight off Vierra's control. I stood and walked into the hallway, heading for my room, but I only made it halfway before a sound echoed in my head, painfully. It was a scream, full of agony. Tina's scream. It hurt so much that I had to clench my head and lean against the wall. _She's in trouble…she's in pain. Damn it! I have to be there! Why aren't I strong enough? Why am I such a failure!_ Words began to echo in my mind. The words of the many people I'd met in Avalar.

"Your mother named you Convexity, and she believed that the light in your heart would carry through, and you would have the power to hold darkness at bay." My father's words rang out, "Some of her power was instilled in you"

"I love you, and trust you with my life," Tina's words sounded

"Her power is not of this world, but of all worlds," Terrador's warning

"Her power is in you" "Not of this world, but all worlds"

"HER POWER IS IN YOU"

Those words echoed in my mind. After a few moments, I dropped to the ground, and began to scream. I didn't know what was happening, but I let instinct take over. After a few moments, my body began to ache and burn again, and my vision began to completely white out. It wasn't a few moments later when the light faded along with the pain and I found myself back in Avalar, and back as a dragon.

"You took my son from me. I will crush the life from your body!" I heard Vierra yell, followed by another scream from Tina

I quickly searched for them in my surroundings, and when I found them, I jumped into overdrive. Tina was completely coiled in the tendril of Vierra's tail, and the coil was visually tightening around her. When Tina's scream died down, it was clear she could no longer take in any air. Without hesitation, I charged. I went unnoticed, until I leaped at her. Using my claws and teeth, I latched onto her front right foreleg and dug in as deep as I could. I heard her cry out in pain, before shaking me around and throwing me off. I landed the toss, and was relieved to find that she had dropped Tina, who looked to be in pain, but unharmed, as she lay on the ground.

"Impossible!" Vierra shouted, refusing to believe I had returned

"The only impossible thing here is you living to see tomorrow. I am ending you!"


	21. Light Up the Darkness

**I'm back, baby! And I believe it is high time we end this bout between good and evil, light and dark. Are we ready for this? It's time for Vierra to fall!**

Chapter 21

"I'm ending you!"

My furious cry carried through the mountains as I charged her. She let out a roar as I came near, before letting her evil eyes fall to me. When I was close enough, she attempted to take a swing at me with her huge left paw, but I ducked under it. She was quick to try again, this time with her right, but I jumped and did a side flip over it. Her attacks left her center wide open, and I wasted no time taking the opening. Using my wings and legs, I propelled myself horns-first into her chest, knocking her to the ground with a grunt. I was carried to the ground with her, standing on her chest, and with a roar, I raised onto my back legs and attempted to impale her with my claws. I was stopped just inches short by one of her huge paws grabbing me and holding me still. In her need to get me away so she could regain her footing, she chucked me with all her strength straight up into the sky.

The throw was amazing. I tumbled through the air a good few hundred feet straight up before I was able to gain control. I hovered there in the air and looked down, where Vierra glared at me with a mighty rage. Without giving her any more time to collect herself, I commenced a fast nose dive, heading straight for the silver demon. She was expecting me to ram her, as was evident by her planting her footing and reeling back in preparation to deflect me, but that was not my intention. With no distance to spare, I quickly pulled up, letting a fireball escape my gullet as I passed. She bellowed in pain as the ball impacted her, and I smiled with delight at her suffering. I followed my path back up into the air, preparing to make another pass by with a more fatal blast, but an angry cry from behind me changed my plan.

I looked back to find Vierra in close pursuit behind me, chasing me up into the sky. I could see Tina back on the ground, looking horrified by the spectacle of the fight, and that only fueled my drive even more. I wouldn't fail her again. With renewed vigor, I pushed higher, until the trees below us looked only as big as my leg. That is the altitude I stopped at, and was soon joined by Vierra, who hovered fifty meters in front of me.

"You betray the true cause of the dragon race, our true purpose!" She screamed

"You're the one who betrayed us all! The guardians, my father, and me. You are a traitor, and a murderer. And you will meet the same fate of every one of your victims before you. You will burn on this world, and you will burn in hell!"

Her eyes ignited with anger. They began to glow a pure silver light, before she looked up into the heavens and let out a vicious roar. The ear deafening sound wasn't alone; it was accompanied by a bright silver beam of energy, shot straight up into the sky. A moment later, her gaze returned to me, no longer glowing, but it was clear she had not spent her payload of power. Not wanting to be caught still when she next fired, I charged her. As I predicted, she widened her mouth and out came another burst of the energy, but I lopped around it. After my loop was complete, I continued it around her, burning her backside with a steady stream of fire which charred all down her back.

She screamed in pain, obviously not enjoying my attack. I smiled and prepared to turn around and attack again, but when I looked, I saw her glaring at me. I watched as she lifted her tail to be eye level with me, and as she grinned maliciously, the spines which lay flat against her tail unfolded to reveal twelve of the six inch long spikes. I soon realized how fast her tail really was, as in what seemed like a blur of silver, I felt an unbearable pain in my right front foreleg. I soon realized that I was now impaled by the tail, and try as I might, I couldn't break free.

While I was stuck to her, she whipped her tail around, dragging me painfully with it. I cried out in agony as I felt my flesh being ripped by the spike pulling me along. She cackled as I screamed, all too happy to deal back every ounce of pain I dealt her. What seemed like an eternity of pain for me was only mere moments later, when she finally removed her tail from my wrist and threw me barreling to the ground. The ground came too fast for me to react, and on the very cliff we slept on while she controlled me, I landed. I impacted on my back, but I didn't stop. I skidded along the dirt and stone for a few moments, feeling the pain of a few scales being ripped from my hide before I stopped on impact with a tree, directly on my head. _I swear, these trees are out to get me._ I was able to role onto my front and get my feet underneath me, but the pain pulsing through my body was too much for me to stand. As such, I wasn't able to stand up before Vierra landed on the cliffs edge. She approached me, smiling evilly, and I truly felt scared. There was only about ten feet between us, when she stopped, and began to cackle again.

"You see? You could never have defeated me alone. Now die!" She yelled

She began to run at me. In a final attempt to move, I forced myself to my feet, clenching my eyes in pain, which proved to be a fatal mistake. Just as I was fully standing, I felt an immense sharp pain in my abdomen, causing me to cry out in pure agony. I'd never felt a pain so intense, and I soon discovered the source. When I looked, I found not one, but three of the spikes of her tail were fully imbedded in my stomach. I looked up into vierra's eyes, and all I saw was hate. She held me there for a few moments, before retracting the spines and letting me collapse to the ground.

"Vexx!" I heard Tina cry out from the tree line

Moments after crying out my name, a rock the size of my head came hurling through the air, shattering on impact with Vierra's side. She seemed dazed by the impact, but the source of the flying earth was obvious when Tina burst into the clearing. She looked scared, and unsure of herself, but something drove her out. She seemed to immediately second guess that decision, however, as she began to back away in fear, glancing between me and Vierra, who had already collected herself and began to slowly, painfully walk towards Tina.

 _NO! I won't let this happen!_

I tried to move, but the pain was immense. I didn't have the strength left in me to get up, or do anything. I had no power left to use.

" _Her power is in you…"_

Ignitus's words again began to sound in my mind. _Her power is my power. I have it to use, and I won't let it go to waste._

Mustering up the strength, I forced myself to ignore the pain and stood, with Vierra oblivious as she stood right in front of Tina, both of them near the cliff.

"This ends here!" I screamed

Before Vierra even registered my voice, I charged. I let out a powerful roar, before expelling a beam of pure white heat, which made a direct hit on Vierra, blinding her. While she was disoriented, I leapt into the air and thrust my tail forward, impaling her directly through the neck. Her eyes opened wide, and I stared into them with furry.

"Now you die"

I pulled myself free from her lifeless corpse and watched as it fell to the ground, and rolled back over the cliff, and out of sight. I stood there with no strength left, hanging my head. I was able to glance up at Tina, who stared at me with horror in her eyes. I wish she didn't have to see me then, covered in my own blood, cut open, with the worst yet to come. I gave her a forced smile, before collapsing to the ground.

"Vexx!" She exclaimed and rushed to my side, "Vexx, you're gonna be ok, we'll get you some gems. There's bound to be some around here," She said, and moved to begin the search

Though I would've liked to hide it, I was scared. Scared of what I knew was coming, and I didn't want to be alone.

"Tina…stay…please," I said weakly, sounding more like a whisper

She looked at me with sadness in her eyes, and nodded, walking behind me and laying down with her head on my side. I felt her warm tears begin to land on my side, which was growing increasingly cold.

"T-Tina…I'm sorry…I wasn't enough," I forced out

"What are you talking about…you're all I'll ever need," She said, between sobs, "And you're gonna be just fine. Just stay awake, stay with me. You'll be fine,"

I forced a chuckle, "Not this time. Tina, I want you to know that I love you. I love you now, and I'll love you forever. We'll see each other again, someday"

"No, don't say that! You're going to be fine…you're going to stay here with me, you have to! I need you here with me," She sobbed

I didn't have the strength to say anything more. Her sobs continued, and she continued telling me I had to stay with her. Over and over again, she spoke those words, but my ears began to fail. My vision blurred and I slowly closed my eyes, hearing a few last words before it faded into black…

"I love you too, Vexx…"

My name is Convexity. My father was Ignitus, fire guardian of realm of Avalar, and Chronicler. Son of Vierra, traitor to the dragons of this world. A wise dragon once said that when a dragon dies, he does not truly leave this world. He continues on, binding himself with nature. Offering hope for the future. Those words were spoken by my father, and never had I heard them spoken from his lips. Because in my case, I never came close…


	22. This is Where I Belong

**Wow, last chapter didn't have the best rep :\ evidently people didin't like the idea of Vexx dying. To tell you all the truth, I didn't either. Someone also asked about the last paragraph, saying they didn't understand it. Well, let's just say that entire paragraph can be summed up to this: "A wise dragon once said that when a dragon dies, he does not truly leave this world. As for me? I never came close…" Also, people thought that I made Tina, Spyro, and Cynder all side characters. Technically, Spyro and Cynder were, as the original story was all about Vexx and Tina, or that's at least how I personally interpreted it. As for Tina, she had a great impact on everything which happened to Vexx. His choices, his emotional state, everything. He would never have found the strength of Vierra's power within him, never have been able to come back to Avalar, and actually, never would have broken from Vierra's control in general without Tina having been there. And she could use all the same elements as Spyro, but she isn't the violent type, so she doesn't use them for much. But having the story completely in Vexx's perspective did have a way of making everything about him clearer than things about everyone else. I apologize if that was something that wasn't enjoyable, but I hope this one last chapter will answer all questions, and help people rest easy knowing that he really didn't ever come close. Oh, and no, there will not be a sequel unless Activision decides to make more games branching off of this one. No, Skylanders is not a candid addition to the Legend of Spyro games. I don't care what the name of the game is, it is not a Spyro game, so don't even ask me to do that. With that said, enjoy!**

Chapter 22

My mind became a blur after my vision blacked out. Everything was sounds and images. Faces of friends, family, voices of those I cared most for. My human parents telling me goodbye, Tina's last words to me. My entire life, flashing before my eyes just like in the stories. This seemed to go on for an eternity, until it all lingered on one face, and one sound. I was looking into Tina's lavender eyes, and she was staring back into mine. Her voice calmed me in my fear, and her form seemed to be radiating her purple energy.

"You were always enough for me, Vexx," She said, but her voice sounded strained, "You're all I've ever needed, and I still need you. Take my life…come back to me,"

That image blurred completely into black. It was strange…I always thought those who had passed on couldn't even comprehend their existence. They weren't aware of anything, not even the darkness of death, but I was still thinking. Thinking about Tina. Her beauty, his voice, her eyes, her love, her kindness, the gentle comfort which came with her presence. That last goodbye…it was all so clear in my mind…

"Vexx…"

I heard my name, very quietly, at first, but a voice kept repeating it. _Could I still be…?_ I put my attention on my own body. I felt no pain, but an uncomfortable stiffness was most definitely present. I willed myself to take in a breath, and I felt a cool air enter my lungs. I knew I felt the presence of each of my body parts, but it was so hard to believe, so I forced my eyes open. The black which filled my vision faded into light, and two figures came into view. Purple and black.

"That's it, Vexx. Come back to us," I heard Spyro's voice

When my vision completely cleared, and I could make out my surroundings, I saw that I was in the same room we left Terrador in when we found him hurt. I still was too weak to move, though I did try.

"Hey…" I said, weakly smiling

"Welcome back. How do you feel?" Cynder asked

"Tired…I can't move my body," I replied

Spyro chuckled, "You used everything you had in that fight, and then some"

Those words put me to thinking. I gave everything I had, and more. I was wounded, badly. There was no way I could've survived. It was then that a thought entered my mind. A thought which scared me to death. _That last thing I saw…that last glimpse of Tina. It wasn't a hallucination…_

"Where's Tina?" I asked

They didn't respond. They only looked at me with saddened eyes, and silence ensued for a few moments.

"The abilities of the purple dragon have limits…" Spyro said

A single tear fell from my eyes. She saved me at her own sacrifice. I began to close my eyes, but I heard a groan behind me. The groan came from a very familiar voice, very close to me.

"But none that we've found yet," Cynder added, and they both got wide grins on their faces

With some unknown will, I rolled over to face the groan. What I found filled me with joy. Lying next to me, looking as weak as I was, and just barely opening her eyes. A weak smile crept onto her face when she saw me.

"Hey…" She said

"What did you do?" I asked

"I couldn't watch you die…and I couldn't live without you…so I gave you my strength," She replied

"You shouldn't have…but I couldn't be happier that you did," I said

"You two need to rest. You both used more power than your bodies could supply. Get some sleep," Spyro commanded

We did as we were told. We fell asleep facing each other, our exhaustion quickly taking over. We spent a few days resting, each day bringing back more of our strength. I never knew the feeling of being so drained. It was the feeling that was cut from every fantasy movie, after the final battle when the hero has won. I was overjoyed when I was finally allowed to leave the temple and stretch my legs.

"So where do you want to go for our first day back out there?" Tina asked

 _Think about your answer, Vexx. She deserves more than a guy whose good a one-liners. She needs something more…romantic. Poetry, nothing's more romantic than poetry, right?_ I mulled this over in my head, trying to think of a good rhyme. It felt like many moments later when I finally thought of one.

"If you will lead, I will follow. For my love, I will go wherever you will go," I said

She sighed and immediately rushed up and hugged me. I wrapped my wings around her and pulled her tight to me, and held her there for as long as she would let me. It wasn't long enough before she pulled away, but to my joy she only pulled away far enough to look into my eyes.

"As long as you're with me, I'll be heading straight for the stars," She said

"Always"

I pulled her in again, and pressed my lips to hers. We both melted into the kiss, and neither of us broke it, because we didn't want it to end. The only emotion I felt was joy in its purest form: love. Only one thought was running through my mind as I held her close to me.

 _This is where I belong. I am home._

 **End.**

 **And there is the final chapter of my standing most popular story. This chapter was an ending filler-filler chapter, so it was pretty short. I would like to thank all of the following FanFiction members who have read the story as I wrote it, stuck by me and reviewed to help me make sure that every chapter was better than the last. Without them, their reviews, and their support, the story wouldn't be where it is now.**

 **Benjamin Storm-OC**

 **Dragon-Uprising**

 **GhostChris**

 **JOOP-ROLL**

 **KieranG6299**

 **Micah Weir**

 **November Red Angel**

 **OfLifeDeathAndAllBetween**

 **Rusty2016**

 **TaylorMan2274**

 **axzknapp**

 **fan-like-irving**

 **00**

 **superstarampharos**

 **trebor1212**

 **And thank you to all who have read the story after its completion. This story wasn't entirely mine, as it was based on the story** **The Female Purple Dragon,** **written by another author who abandoned it, leaving many people disappointed. More than one person tried their hand at re-creating the story, but judging by the reviews, either messed up to turned the story into something else entirely. I did my best to stick to the original plot, and by some reviews I received I fell I've done OK, but that is for all other readers to decide. This is the conclusion of a story which took me just over a month to write, and I hope I did well. If you enjoyed this story, feel free to check out my other ongoing story which is nearing its own completion. I've been working on it since the seventh grade, but due to some leaves of absence I took, it has since lost all readers. Thank you again, and goodnight. Please review. This is August Trinity, signing off.**


	23. Possible Sequel

This story has gotten incredible reviews, and it was by no means top quality. People have told me that nobody did The Female Purple Dragon as much honor as I did. Others have told me things which brought tears to my eyes. Since I was very young, eight years old to be exact, the only thing i ever wanted to do in my life was tell stories. It's all I've ever been good at, and all i want to be good at. I wrote this story because the original author had something good going. So many people gathered to hear him tell the story of Vexx and Tina, and so many people were dropped like nothing when he decided he didn't want to tell the story anymore. I was one of those readers, and despite its fixation with lemons, i greatly enjoyed following the young red dragon on his journey home. It killed me for that companion i found to suddenly vanish, so a couple years later, i finally sat down and started from the beginning, re-writing everything i could from my own perspective; from Vexx's perspective. I couldn't include everything the original author had. Originally, Malefor was suppose to come back, but as a normal purple dragon, broken free from the dark elements. He was suppose to find love. Vierra was never part of the equasion. The very last chapter he ever wrote ended with a strange dragon in the forest, and i hadn't a clue who that dragon would be, so I did my best to integrate some mysterious dragon who would be significant to the story. I couldn't include Malefor's return, because i had no idea where the original author would've gone with that, and i didn't care to try with the near certainty of failing in that respect. Regardless of my fears, and my belief that i could never live up to the original author, I powered up my old lap top and began typing. I couldn't be happier that i did, because everyone from the original story came to this one and told me how happy they were with it. How i was not only living up, but out-doing the original author. The first review i got saying that brought tears to my eyes. And ever since the conclusion of the story, i've gotten countless requests to write a sequel. I don't know what the sequel would be, or how i'd pull it off, but i do know that i had tons of fun writing this story, so writing a sequel should be equally fun. I'm not saying i will though; i want to move forward, finish what fan-fictions i'm writing now and move on to making my own original stories. Publishing books, making a living from my passion. And i can't start a new story here while i'm writing one already, and if you're interested, i encourage you all to take a look at my Zootopia fanfic which is also getting incredible reviews, but until it's done, i cant start another one. But I did want to put it out there, and ask all of those following the story what you want. Do you all believe there is potential for a good sequel, or is the story good as is with a beginning and an end, perfect where it ended? Leave a review, let me know. Thanks for reading!


	24. Sequel Requirements

It seems most people here think there is a sequel possible for the story, and frankly i'd hate to disappoint. But, as i said before, i was planning on finishing my current story and moving on to writing my own books, and making money off of my abilities. So, if i am to write i sequel, i need proof of dedicated readers. So, i have thought up a challenge. A past reviewer compared this story to the song "Comatose" by Skillet, i believe. I listened to the song while writing the last few chapters, and saw his point, so the challenge i have thought of is this: i want to see and animation, the same length of the song, featuring the entire story beginning to end. The song should be the audio to the animation. If i see the animation, i will write a sequel. If not, then i will have to move on to more profitable writing. For those of you who wish to try, Vierra's character design is based off of Heinus from the spyro comic featuring Skye the Dragon. Once you've finished the animation and hopefully posted it to YouTube, send me a private message either linking me to the video or giving me the video title so i can watch it. Good luck


	25. No Sequel Be Kind With Your Words

I must move forward. Previously, I posted two chapters both explaining the possibility of a sequel to Vexx and stating what I require in order to write such a sequel. Before I say anything else, I want to explain why I required anything at all to write a sequel. I want to make a career out of writing. I love telling stories, and would wish for nothing more to come out of my life. But if I am to made it into the "Big League" of creative writing, and make a living off of it, I have to focus on writing the stories which yield the most profit. So, to begin putting myself in that mindset, I made it so that I would only write the sequel if some form of profit was made, in this case an animation. I didn't do it to be selfish, or quote on quote "a jerk," as one of my readers decided to tell me by PM with extreme prejudice. Moving forward, the final cut off for this sequel was not the failure to provide an animation, but the earlier mentioned reader. He and I had been talking since the beginning of this story, but upon hearing of my requirements, he saw fit to message me, insult me repeatedly, and eventually attempt to convince me that my writing isn't nearly good enough to move forward with my career. He claims he only wanted me to understand that I am a jerk, but his numerous other insults and messages would claim otherwise. It was he that gave me the final push away from FanFiction. I need to expand my audience. No, I'm not ready. My writing isn't the right quality to begin making good money, but I can't learn anything more here. I rarely get a bad review, and never hear any constructive criticism anymore. When he messaged me, he gave me the first bit of bad feedback I had gotten in a long time, and it wasn't fueled by a creative interest, but by his anger over the lack of a provided sequel. What I am about to do is not something I am proud to do, but I will paste our conversation word-for-word below so everyone knows what went down. I will not give away his identity; that is his choice to withhold or give out. I simply want to ensure that the story is put out, unaltered and factual. More than once, I've been in similar disputes and had the other person change the details of what happened to make it work in their favor. Below, you will find the conversation, unaltered, copy/pasted, nothing but the truth of what happened.

 **Him: Jerk**

 **Me: Please refrain from insulting me or anyone else online, regardless of whatever reason you might have. Furthermore, if you are at or below the age of 19, I would prefer you keep any reason to yourself.**

 **Him: Yep, your response proves my point.**

 **Me: That point being?**

 **Him: You are a jerk.**

 **Me: I don't believe I understand. It could be that I'm not seeing it, or a fault in reasoning, but could you please explain how my previous message proves that I am a jerk?**

 **Him: The way you worded it, you were trying to assert authority over me and telling what and what not to do depending on certain things.**

 **Me: I apologize if I came across that way. I have to right to tell you what to do, and I have no authority over you. I was simply pointing out that you should never seek to insult someone, especially online, regardless of reasons you have. I requested that you not insult anyone online, but I did not intend to command you to do so. I then pointed out my preference on knowing your reason for insulting me depending on your age. I did this because in my experience, those younger than 20 are very likely to have lost reason. Meaning their perception of right and wrong is dictated by whether or not they get what they want. If you are younger than 20, than that would mean, based on that experience, that your reason for calling me a jerk would be based on me not writing the story you want without some requirement. If you were older than 20, then I would gladly hear your reason for calling me a jerk, and if you are younger and I am incorrect, I will also gladly hear your reasoning and explain myself where I see fit. If you were referring to the way I am speaking, I must explain that when people talk to me as if I am an asshole, I generally speak in a more formal manner, instead of the casual conversation I would exchange with friends.**

 **Him: So you're saying that those under 20 have no reason of right or wrong at all? That everyone, every single human being under 20 doesn't have common sense or some sense of what is ok and what is not ok? Now that sir is just fucked up.**

 **Me: That's not what i'm saying at all, and I get the feeling you know that. You seem aggravated for reasons you don't intend to share, and that aggravation is blinding you. Until such time as you've calmed yourself enough to be reasonable, I will not carry on this conversation. Think about who it is you're talking to: a human being. I expect to be treated as a human being all the same. Change your attitude with me, and we'll continue. You'll make little headway at the rate you're going.**

 **Him: What are you even saying? You're just confusing me. I was just trying to say you were a jerk for giving some people false hope and then you start going on this weird rant that is making me regret talking to you at all.**

 **Me: You came with the intent to insult and guilt me into following through with the sequel. I provided nothing but facts in regards to a possible sequel. I made it very clear how unlikely it was that i actually write a sequel, and never said that i was for sure going to. I have a career to see to. I want to make money off of my stories, and if i am going to get there, i can't dedicate myself to FanFiction. And for the time i am on FanFiction, i have to get it in my mindset to write the stories which will have profit. I have to get something back for what i put out, the same way that in the future, i'll have to write the stories that bring in the most money. Its a profession, and if i intend to be a part of it, then i have to do things that may not make everyone happy.**

 **Him: Career to see to? HA! You need to improve your writing if you plan to publish books. You are definitely not even close to ready for the real world. And change your attitude, you sound like a god damn stuck up know it all, when half the shit you spew out is just bull shit.**

 **Me: True, I need to improve. True, I'm not entirely ready for the big leagues. You've spoken your mind. Voiced your opinions. We're done here. I don't know what you came to accomplish, but I guarantee you've failed. I'm moving forward because this is my life, my profile, and my stories. Don't expect a sequel. And stop cyber bullying. You aren't tough, you aren't a big guy. Not here. Take your insults, banter, and tactics of persuasion and use them at whatever middle school you go to. Here, it's useless. You have no power over me the same way I have no power over you. Goodnight, whoever you are. Maybe some day you will change your attitude a bit and be kinder to others.**

 **Him: Nice assumption of my age... Middle school, thats funny. Rising senior here, getting ready for college. For starters I did not fail, I just came here to call you a jerk, and I did. So I succeed. And I am a nice guy to everyone I know, but when stuff like what you pulled happens, it pisses me off. You said if you had enough support you would make that sequel, I don't care if you make it or not, and you got support for it. Then you went on a demanded that you wanted an animation the same length of a song?! What kind of crazy are you? Who is going to waste all that time in their life for some stupid annimation which is very hard to create just for some sequel by a writer who is a lot worse than he thinks. When people get other people's hopes up, and then shoot them done like how you did, I get pissed.**

Once again, I post this so that everyone knows exactly what happened. Before anyone says anything, my crack in my last message about his age, and education level, was uncalled for and out of character. But at this point, I do not wish to send another message and instigate more arguing. To all of you, if nothing else, take a lesson from this. Words online effect people. His second to last message, believe or not, hit me hard. I've worked hard to get where I am, and though I welcome constructive criticism, having someone say something like that to me was a slap to the face. Be kind with your words, especially online. I'm sorry again for there not being a sequel, and hope that in the future I may return to write a new Spyro fanfic for all to enjoy.


End file.
